Journey
by margravinel
Summary: Quinn goes into unexpected labour at Regionals and with both her life and the baby's in jeopardy, will Puck finally step up as a father and boyfriend? Or will the prospect of losing Quinn make Finn realise that he isn't as over her as he thought?
1. Regionals

**Journey**

As soon as the music stopped and the applause began, Quinn was making a run for it. She hadn't felt right all since she woke up this morning, but she couldn't let the team down, not today, not when there was so much at stake. New Directions had just finished performing their mash-up of songs at Regionals and personally, she couldn't be happier that it was finally over. About half-way through the performance, Quinn had been lifted into a spin by Mike and felt a searing pain shoot through her abdomen. The severity of it had knocked the wind out of her momentarily and she'd caught Puck looking at her in concern from the other side of the stage.

Luckily, the feeling had dissipated as quickly as it had come and she'd soldiered on, but as the number continued, the pain had returned with the full force that it had initially struck. This carried on throughout the rest of the song, waves of excruciating pain followed by sweet and short lived relief until finally the song had finished.

As she reached the vacated foyer, Quinn put her hand to her mouth as a wave of nausea overcame her. _This cannot be happening, _she thought to herself as she suppressed the urge to throw up, _I'm not due for another 3 weeks._

"Quinn?" Miss Pillsbury said, pulling the teenager out of her thoughts and making her jump back in alarm. "Are you feeling alright? I saw you leave suddenly and wanted to check everything is ok."

"Fine," Quinn managed to say quickly before another excruciating pain seared through her abdomen.

Miss Pillsbury looked at her for a moment, concern evident on her face. "Maybe you should sit down for a minute?" she suggested taking in the heavily pregnant girl in front of her. "I'll get you something to drink."

"No," Quinn replied, fighting back another wave of nausea. "I'm ok, I just…I need to use the restroom quickly before the results, that's all."

Quinn began to move off in the direction of the nearest restroom, but Miss Pillsbury held her in place with a gentle tug of her hand.

"Quinn," she said softly, "you don't look very well, are you sure everything is alright?"

In that moment, Quinn wanted to tell the guidance councillor everything, how she was scared to death that the baby was finally coming, how she wasn't ready for this yet, that she still hadn't decided what she was going to do once the baby was born. Just as she opened her mouth to finally express all that she'd kept locked up inside of her for so long, another wave of nausea passed over her and a pain, so excruciating that she felt like she was being ripped in two cut through her.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and she reached for her abdomen with her hands, praying for the relief that would soon follow, but it never came.

"What's wrong?" Miss Pillsbury asked anxiously, "Quinn….are you having contractions?"

The blonde tried to take in a deep breath to fight the haziness that was pushing in around the edges of her eyes, making her head swim. Mrs Pillsbury's voice sounded far away as she said her name again, worry etched on her face.

"Something's wrong," Quinn finally managed to gasp before she collapsed in a heap on the floor below, her head connecting with the tiles in a sickening sound.

"Quinn!" Emma shouted, crouching beside the teenager and brushing the hair out of the blondes' eyes so that she could look at her properly. Beneath her fingers, Quinn felt cold and clammy; a small pool of blood could be seen forming at her temple, the red invading the pure white of the tiles.

From his position behind the reception desk, a young man came running over to help and bent down beside Emma as she stroked the side of Quinn's face gently, calling to the girl, trying to wake her.

"Is she alright?" he asked, looking anxious as Quinn began to stir before them.

"No," Emma said worriedly, noticing a much larger pool of blood forming between Quinn's legs. "We need an ambulance."

When the young man remained frozen in place, Emma shouted at him, "Now!"

The sudden change in tone shocked the man into action and he ran back towards the desk to call 911.

Emma continued to stroke Quinn's' face, ignoring the blood which had grown into a pool so big that she was now kneeling in it. For the first time since she was younger, Emma didn't' care about the mess, her thoughts, her concerns were solely focused on the girl in front of her. From the auditorium behind her, Emma could hear the noise of excitable voices, the buzz of small talk amongst the audience whilst the judges deliberated the results in privacy.

Quinn started to stir once more, her eyes fluttering open, a confused expression on her face. "Miss Pillsbury?" she managed to say, her hand reaching slightly for the red haired woman.

"I'm here," she replied, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "Everything is going to be ok. You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

**Since the back 9 has started airing, Quinn's pregnancy storyline has kind of been pushed to the side a little and although it is supposed to re-emerge in the season finale I don't hold out much hope that it'll play a huge part in it. So I thought, because I was bored and for some reason oddly inspired, that I would write a story around the baby's birth, beyond and all the drama in between. I'm both an F/Q and P/Q fan so this could go either way but any preferences then let me know.**

**Chapter two hopefully up soon!**


	2. Congratulations or Commiserations?

In the green room, the rest of New Directions were celebrating their performance when Mr Shue came in.

"You guys," he sang, his arms open wide as if embracing the whole room. "You were amazing up there."

"We were pretty good," Mercedes agreed, giving Kurt a high five.

"I am so proud of all of you," Mr Shue beamed putting his hand on Arties' shoulder and taking in the group of misfits in front of him and noticing one member's absence. "Where's Quinn?" he asked, directing his question towards Puck.

The group looked at the faces around them, and for the first time since entering the room, noticed that the blonde was not amongst them.

Puck shrugged, "Restroom?" he guessed. "The nearer she gets to her due date, the more she has to pee. I mean, she must spend like, ninety percent of her time in the restroom now."

Mr Shue looked at his watch and then back at the group, "We've only got a few minutes until the winner is announced," he said before looking back at the kids. "Perhaps someone should go and check she's alright? I want each and every one of you there when they announce you guys as the new regional champions."

"I'll go," Mercedes offered, making a beeline for the door.

"Ooh, me too. Us girls have got to stick together." Kurt said following.

The rest of the group looked after him as he left.

"He's a guy," Brittany stated matter of factly, twirling the end of her hair in her fingers. Santana gave her a look that told her fellow cheerleader that she was stating the obvious before returning her attention to the others.

"You really think we'll win Mr Shue?" Finn asked him sceptically.

"I might be a little bias," Mr Shue began, "but you guys stole the show out there today. You made Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline look like a team of rejects from American Idol."

Mr Shue glanced at Rachel, "Sorry Rachel."

"That's ok Mr Shue," Rachel responded. "A high profile romance like mine and Jesse's never lasts. I mean me, the talented ingénue who everyone roots for, and the male lead of the opposing show choir. It's like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Well, if Romeo was a scheming, manipulative jerk that is."

"Word," Artie agreed, lifting his hand up slightly in acquiescence as a gentle knock came at the door.

Everyone turned to see one of the show's stewards as he entered the room. "We need you guys back on the stage for the judges' announcement," he instructed quickly before disappearing once again from where he'd come.

"Ok guys," Mr Shue said clasping his hands together. "This is it."

"What about the others? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Rachel asked, slight panic in her voice. "We can't go up there without them, it'd be bad luck."

"I'll tell you what, why don't I go and see what's keeping the others whilst you guys head to the stage." Mr Shue suggested.

"Should we wait for them to go on?" Finn asked him. "I mean, I agree with Rachel, it wouldn't feel right if all of us weren't there when the winner is announced."

"They'll be there," Mr Shue promised. "Don't worry. You guys go and get ready and I'll meet you there with the others. They can always join you on stage if they have to."

As the kids began to leave the room, ready for the final verdict, Will couldn't help but feel anxious. This was it, the moment of truth. After months of hard work, the fate of William McKinley's Glee club was held firmly in the hands of three judges. If they didn't place at Regionals, it would all be over. Figgins would disband the club, and everything they'd worked so hard for, the unlikely friendships that had been built would be lost once again to the hierarchy of high school. They had so much more to lose then just this competition; there was more at stake here for them then any of the other teams competing.

"Good luck guys," Mr Shue said, patting each of them on the shoulder as they passed. "I'll join you in a minute."

After they had all vacated the room, Will took a moment to himself. _This is it, _he thought, t_he moment of truth._ With that, Will inhaled deeply before letting his breath out slowly, controlled, and then left the room in search of the remainder of his kids.

-x-

"This isn't right," Quinn managed to say through sobs of pain. "It isn't supposed to be like this."

"I know sweetie," Miss Pillsbury said, stroking the side of her face comfortingly. "I know."

Quinn grabbed for her stomach once again as the searing pain continued.

The young man from the reception returned to them, removing his jacket as he did so. When he reached the pregnant teen, he once again crouched beside her, gently folded his jacket and placed it beneath her head for support.

"The ambulance is on its way," he said looking towards Emma pointedly.

"See," she said to Quinn, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. "Help will be here in a minute. Everything will be fine."

"I'm so scared," Quinn said, another wave of nausea sweeping over her, her vision fogging once again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Miss Pillsbury asked, "Anything?"

"Can you," Quinn began, "can you please….can you call my parents? Please?"

"Of course," Emma replied squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I promise."

As she said it, Emma saw Quinn's eyes roll back slightly and then flutter closed.

"How long did the ambulance say it was going to be?" she asked the young man, who she now saw from his badge was named Mark.

"A few minutes," he said with a look of pure panic on his face. "Is she going to be ok?"

Emma didn't answer; instead, she looked at the girl before her with an ominous feeling. _I hope so,_ she thought to herself.

-x-

"This is ridiculous," Mercedes said as her and Kurt left another empty restroom. "She's almost nine months pregnant, where could she possibly hide?"

"I agree," Kurt responded. "I mean, despite the fact that Quinn still manages to look fabulous whilst being pregnant, the sheer size of her baby bump makes it almost impossible to miss her."

"She is pretty fly for a pregnant girl," Mercedes agreed as she scanned the corridor in search of the next nearest restroom. "I think there's another one up here." She informed Kurt, pointing along the corridor.

As they began to make their way towards it, a familiar voice called from behind them, "Hey guys," making them stop and turn to see who it had originated from.

"Mr Shuester," Kurt said, placing his hands on his left hip.

"Still no sign of Quinn?" he asked, noting the blonde's absence as he closed the gap between them.

"Afraid not," Kurt replied, stroking the hair out of his eyes slightly with his right hand. "She seems to have evaded us."

Mr Shuester glanced at his watch quickly and frowned. "Right," he said looking back at the others. "Ok, well you guys are needed on stage with the others…like…5 minutes ago."

"What about Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll keep looking," he reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mercedes and Kurt shared a look, hesitant to abandon the search but began making their way back towards the stage in the direction Mr Shuester had appeared from.

"Good luck guys," he called after them as he watched them leave.

Mercedes raised her left hand up in response as her and Kurt disappeared around the corner.

Will turned and began to make his way towards the next restroom, an unexplainable sense of dread overcoming him about the continued absence of Quinn.

-x-

"Oh thank god," Emma said, relief flooding over her at the sight of the paramedics entering into the foyer.

"Can you tell us what happened?" a dark haired paramedic asked, as he knelt down beside Quinn and started searching through his kit.

"She collapsed," Emma answered, shifting her position more towards the blonde's head to allow the second paramedic beside her. "Then she started bleeding…"

"What's her name?" The first paramedic interjected as he placed an oxygen mask over Quinn's face.

"Quinn Fabray," Emma answered quickly.

"How far along in her pregnancy is she?" he asked, taking her vitals and noting them down on a chart.

"I…I'm not sure," Emma admitted, watching nervously as the second paramedic placed a foetal monitor onto Quinn's now exposed abdomen. "Almost full term, I think."

"The baby's showing sign of foetal distress." He informed the dark haired paramedic.

"Are you her mother?" the first paramedic asked Emma as he rolled Quinn slightly onto her side whilst his colleague slid the back board and trolley beneath her.

"No," Emma responded, trying to take everything in. "I'm her chaperone; we're here for the show choir competition."

"Emma?" Wills voice called from the corner of the foyer where he'd just entered.

Emma turned to see Will stop dead in his tracks, noting Quinn's form on the floor, before he started into a run towards them.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling beside the red head. "Is Quinn alright?"

"Are you a parent?" the dark haired paramedic asked as the other paramedic started placing a cannula into Quinn's right arm.

"Uh…no," Will answered his eyes fixed on Quinn. "I'm her teacher. "

"Can you get hold of her parents?" the first paramedic enquired.

"Of course," he replied, "What's happening? Is she going to be alright?"

"We need to get her to the hospital right away," the paramedic informed him. "I think she's having a placental abruption."

"She'll be alright though?" Will asked him, concern evident in his voice.

The paramedic didn't respond at first, but that moment of silence, that pause, told Will everything he needed to know about the seriousness of Quinn's condition.

"I think it would be best if you called her parents as soon as possible." The paramedic said, leaning over a still unconscious Quinn and shaking her gently to try and wake her. "Quinn," he said softly, taking one of her hands in his. "Quinn if you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand ok."

Emma and Will watched closely as the paramedic waited for a response, but nothing came, no flicker of movement, nothing.

The paramedic turned to his colleague who was squeezing fluid into Quinn via the line in her arm.

"How's the foetus doing?" he asked him.

His colleague looked at him and shook his head. "Heart rate is elevated," he replied. "It's starting to show signs of Hypoxia."

The dark haired paramedic looked towards Will and Emma as he began packing away his kit. "We're going to need one of you to come to the hospital with us."

"I'll come," Will offered, glancing back down towards Quinn.

"Will," Emma said touching his arm gently with her hand. "What about the rest of the kids? Don't you think this will be better coming from you? They know and trust you more than me."

Will thought for a moment, "You're right," he agreed. "I need to be the one to tell them."

"Ok," the dark haired paramedic said, lifting his kit bag onto his shoulder. "We're taking her to Triumph Hospital Emergency Department."

The second paramedic placed the IV fluid bag onto the trolley by Quinn's arm and then lifted it up onto its wheels. The two paramedics began directing the trolley towards the entrance, Emma following alongside, Quinn's other hand still tightly in hers. She glanced back at Will as they left the building, saw him watching intently after them as they vanished into the daylight outside.

-x-

On stage, the rest of New Directions were awaiting the results of this years Regionals competition, nerves evident in their body language. Silence had overcome the auditorium as the head judge stood up and scanned the many performers on the stage behind him.

He turned back towards the audience and began to address them.

"This year," he began, "the talent in this competition has excelled anything that we've seen in previous years. Every act performed to an incredibly high standard."

He paused momentarily for effect before continuing, "However, as always, there can only be one winner."

Another large pause followed.

"Can this guy hurry up already?" Puck said irritated.

"He's trying to build up an atmosphere Puck," Rachel scolded as the judge began again.

"Therefore," he started, "In Third Place."

"I'm kind of with Puck," Finn said, during another lingering silence.

Rachel threw Finn a stern look.

"Thomas Worthington's High School show choir." The judge finally announced.

There was a moment of celebration from the group of teens opposite New Directions, a large applause from the audience, and then once again, a deadly silence.

"Congratulations to you," the judge commended as he handed the captain of the team their third place trophy. "In second place…"

Again, silence.

Rachel closed her eyes tight in anticipation as the rest of the group shared anxious glances.

"Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline." The judge finished.

Rachel opened her eyes up and glanced across the stage to see Jesse's bewildered expression. Another round of applause erupted from the audience, however this time; there was little celebration from the previous champions.

"Well done," the judge congratulated as Jesse begrudgingly accepted the runners up trophy.

"And finally," the judge announced. "The winners of this years regional schools show choir competition…."

"Oh my god this is it," Rachel said closing her eyes tight once more and grabbing Finn's hand tightly in hers.

"William McKinley's New Directions" he called.

A round of applause rang through the auditorium as Rachel screamed and threw her arms around Finn, who lifted her slightly in excitement. Once she was placed back onto the floor, she leaped to the judge to accept the first place trophy.

Behind her the rest of the team were celebrating with hugs, high fives and fist bumps. As she returned to the group, the trophy in hands, Mr Shuester appeared on the stage beside them.

"Mr Shue," Finn said loftily. "We won. We actually won!"

Rachel handed the trophy to Mr Shue who looked subdued despite the smile on his face.

"Congratulations guys," he said taking in the trophy in his hands. "You really deserve this. I'm so proud of you."

Will handed the trophy back to Rachel to hold, and as she took it she looked at Mr Shue with a confused expression on her face.

"Then why don't you seem happy." She asked him.

"Look guys," he began looking around the faces before him. "There's something I have to tell you all...it's about Quinn."


	3. Waiting

The paramedics wheeled Quinn into Triumph Hospital Emergency Department, the gurney she was occupying colliding heavily with the doors as they entered. Almost instantly, a horde of doctors swarmed around her still form, bearing down on Emma as she continued to hold the small blondes hand tightly. Before she could react, a firm hand clamped down on Emma's shoulder, pulling her gently to one side and causing her grip on Quinn to be broken. She watched helplessly as the doctors manoeuvred the gurney further into the building, until eventually she was gone and all Emma could do was wait.

-x-

The bus was silent as the rest of the team made their way to the hospital, the atmosphere, only hours ago jubilant and filled with excitement, now downcast. Puck sat on his own, staring numbly out the window as the scenery sped past in a blur, a haze of colour and shapeless forms. _Meaningless, _he thought.

He could sense his friends looking at him, wondering whether he would breakdown, each one fighting the urge to say something for fear that he would completely fall apart. For his part though he remained stoic and distant. It didn't matter that inside he was paralysed with fear, that of all the possible outcomes that were running through his mind right now, he always seemed to settle on the worse. He would not breakdown. He couldn't. It just wasn't who he was. He didn't get emotional. He didn't get attached. Nothing mattered to him. Nothing. So then why did he feel like he was on the verge of losing absolutely everything?

-x-

Emma stood motionless, the nurses hand still firmly placed atop her shoulder. She felt like she was standing in a vacuum, sound absent, except for a low drone as Quinn disappeared out of sight. Eventually noises, so quiet at first that she wasn't sure she'd heard anything at all, began to intensify, to form words, until finally she could make out full sentences.

"Miss," the nurse said again, this time shaking Emma gently to try and pull her attention away from the now empty corridor. "Miss."

Emma suddenly turned her attention to the brunette beside her, "yes."

"Let me show you to the waiting room," she said, guiding her smoothly through a maze of people to a small room, empty, except for a few chairs and a potted ficus sitting on a table in the corner. The room was clinical, white and clean, with the faint smell of bleach still lingering in the air. _Cold, _Emma thought as the nurse steered her into one of the empty chairs. Anywhere else, at any other time this room would have appealed to Emma. It was simple, easy to maintain and most importantly clean, but right now she felt it was impersonal, isolating and she longed for the familiarity of the cluttered hallways at William McKinley High School.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said, patting Emma gently on the shoulder before leaving through the same door they'd just entered.

As she watched the nurse leave, Emma caught from the corner of her eye, a glimpse of something dark on her otherwise unspoiled white skirt. As she looked more closely, Emma realised it was blood, crimson and violating in a sea of white. She reached down to touch the offensive substance, realising, as she did so, that her hands were covered in it. She didn't care. She was dirty, but for the first time since she was little, she didn't have the impulse to clean it. This was the longest Emma had ever gone without that impulse, because suddenly it had dawned on her. In that moment very moment, she'd realised. Cleaning it, removing it would achieve nothing. It wouldn't change what had happened. Wouldn't make everything all right again. It wouldn't change anything, not one single thing. Her brother had still thrown her into the run off lagoon when she was younger, and Quinn had still almost bled to death in front of her today. It didn't how much she cleaned there was nothing that would change that.

-x-

"Ok guys," Will said as the bus pulled to a halt outside the hospital. "I'm going to take Puck inside and find Miss Pillsbury. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"We're not allowed to come in?" Rachel asked him as Puck stood from his chair and began to make his way down the aisle towards the door.

"I think it'd be better if I get you home," he answered, guiding Puck past him with a comforting tap on the shoulder.

"That's not fair," Rachel protested standing up. "We're all worried Mr Shue. You think we'll feel any better at home then we would here?"

"That's not it Rachel," Will sighed. "I know that you guys are worried."

"Then why can't we wait with you?" Finn asked him.

"Look," Will said kindly, stepping into the middle of the aisle. "I know that you guys want to help, but there's nothing that we can do for Quinn and the baby now except wait."

"Then we'll wait together," Rachel replied looking around the bus at her friends who were nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "Even if we can't do anything, we can still be here for her and the baby Mr Shue."

"We can be here for Puck," Finn said catching his ex-best friends gaze as he stood by the bus door.

"We can be there for each other," Mercedes agreed.

"After all Mr Shue," Rachel began, "You were the one that was always trying to make us into a team, to show us that we have friends in Glee club."

Will looked around at his kids, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at their words, at the knowledge that despite their differences, and despite their disagreements, they were friends, all of them.

"We just want to be there for our friends," Mercedes said simply.

Will glanced at Puck who was looking at the floor, his face betraying no emotion.

"Ok," Will said finally as Puck stepped off the bus.

-x-

Emma sat staring at a wall, her fingers clasped together on her lap in front of her. She felt like she'd been sitting in this room for hours. Time was lost in this small space. There was no clock on the wall to orientate yourself too, just silence and your own agonising thoughts.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened again and Emma stood up expectantly as the same brunette nurse entered, followed closely by Will and the rest of the kids from Glee club.

"Emma," Will said pulling her into an embrace and holding her tightly.

"How's Quinn?" he asked Miss Pillsbury as Will released her, his hand falling supportively to her back. "Has she had the baby yet? Is she alright?"

At that moment Puck noticed the crimson stain on Miss Pillsbury's skirt, on her hands and dropped his head quickly to the floor.

"They," Finn said stepping out from behind Santana. "Quinn and the baby. Both of them."

"I don't know," Emma answered. "I haven't heard anything. I'm sorry."

Puck looked expectantly at the nurse who shook her head in response.

"I haven't heard any news yet," she said apologetically, "but let me see what I can find out for you."

"Thank you," Will said as the nurse left the room once again.

Puck turned and banged his fist against the wall in frustration before dropping into a seat beside Brittany and hanging his head in his hands.

"Hey," Finn said, placing his hand on Puck's shoulder. "They'll be alright, you'll see."

"You don't know that man," Puck replied looking up to meet Finn's gaze. "You don't know."

"Sure she will," Finn said taking the empty seat on Puck's left. "Remember that time Quinn took a tumble from the top of the Cheerio's pyramid because Brittany was looking at a rainbow and dropped her?"

"I was distracted by the colours," Brittany said to no one in particular.

"Quinn bounced straight back up again as if nothing had happened." Finn continued. "She'll bounce back from this too, her and the baby."

Puck still didn't believe it. Why should he? He'd never been lucky. His dad was a Lima loser who left him and his family when he was little. The girl that he loved had loved someone else, not just anybody, his best friend. She'd thought more of Finn then she ever had of him, so much so that she'd wanted him to raise their baby. He knew that they were together now, that Quinn had moved in with him after the baby scandal dropped and Finn had kicked her out. He knew that they were working at their relationship, that some days they were working at it harder then others, but he still couldn't help feeling that he was her second choice. The consolation prize, that if Finn would take her back, she'd leave him.

It didn't matter to her that Puck would do anything for her, that he wanted them to keep this kid, to be a family so that he could prove he isn't a Lima loser like his dad. He wanted to look after them, both of them. He may not be the best at school, his attendance was almost non-existent and he hadn't been to a math class in years, but he didn't shy away from responsibility and they depended on him now, Quinn and the baby.

A grey haired man entered the room, pulling Puck from his thoughts and causing a sudden silence once again to fall over the group.

"Are you responsible for Quinn Fabray?" he asked Will.

"Yes," Will answered approaching the doctor. "Well…until her parents get here."

"Would I be able to speak to you alone a moment?" the doctor said stepping back towards the door. "Outside."

"Sure," Will said looking uneasily at the rest of the group.

Puck went to stand up but Will stayed him with his hand and left the room, the doctor pulling the door closed behind them as the disappeared.

-x-

The room remained silent as the rest of the group waited for Mr Schuester to return. It felt like hours to Puck. It was bad news, he knew. It wouldn't be taking this long if it was good news. Mr Schuester was probably thinking up ways to tell him it was over, that his silly dream of happiness had been just that, a dream.

Eventually, Mr Schuester returned, and as he entered he pulled the door closed behind him. _It's bad, _Puck thought to himself, _it's got to be bad or he wouldn't have closed the door. He doesn't want me to lose it and make a scene in outside._

"What is it?" Puck said standing up quickly, "What did he say?"

"He said," Will began placing his hand on Pucks shoulder and smiling. "He said that you've got a beautiful baby daughter."

"I'm a dad?" Puck asked in shock, "the baby's ok?"

"You're a dad," Will repeated nodding, his smile growing as he pulled Puck into a hug.

Puck felt a smile creep into the corners of his mouth and before he could stop it, a small chuckle of happiness escape his lips.

"I'm a dad," he repeated watching as his friends stood up to celebrate the news with him.


	4. One Shot

"What about Quinn?" Mercedes said turning towards Mr Schuester. "Is she all right?"

Will released Puck and turned to meet Mercedes gaze before glancing around at the rest of the expectant faces in the room.

"She's still in surgery," he answered sombrely turning back to look at Puck who was looking at his feet, his jubilance at the birth of his daughter suddenly quashed. "They're doing everything they can." Will continued patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Puck raised his gaze to meet Will's once more, swallowing hard as he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Will suddenly felt the intensity of the rooms' eyes on him as he turned to face them. He remembered back to the conversation he'd had with the doctor only moments earlier.

_"Miss Fabray suffered serious complications with her pregnancy" the doctor began gravely. "Unfortunately she had what we call a placental abruption. It's where the placental lining separates from the uterus."_

"_You can fix that though right?" Will asked him._

_The doctor didn't meet Will's questioning eyes straight away, telling Will that once this had occurred there was nothing that could be done, especially when the mother suffers haemorrhaging as severe as Quinn. _

"_With the placental lining detached, it means that the baby can't survive properly in utero. We had to take Quinn to the OR to undergo an emergency caesarean to help deliver the baby safely."_

_"So Quinn and the baby is alright?" Will asked hope evident in his voice._

"_We managed to deliver a healthy baby girl." The doctor confirmed, "She's currently on the NICU for close monitoring because she was hypoxic but at the moment she seems to be responding well to oxygen therapy."_

"_That's great," Will said sighing with relief before noting the doctors still concerned expression. "Isn't it?"_

"_Miss Fabray is still currently in surgery," the doctor clarified. "Unfortunately she has lost a lot of blood and at present we are having difficulty stopping the bleeding."_

_"You will though right? Will asked anxiously._

"_We're doing everything that we can," the doctor replied, "but Quinn's body is going into hypovolaemic shock from the loss of blood."_

_The doctor paused for a moment, allowing Will to digest this information._

"_We're giving her blood and platelet transfusions to try and replace what she's lost but until we can stop the bleeding whatever we put in will be lost again. If we can't stop the bleeding her vital organs will begin to shut down, her kidneys and respiratory system…"_

"_She could die," Will stated simply._

"_Yes," the doctor confirmed, "that's a possibility."_

"_Are her parents on their way?" Will asked him. _

"_Mr and Mrs Fabray have been contacted and informed of their daughters condition." The doctor replied vaguely._

"_What does that mean?" Will said confused._

"_Apparently, there have been some family issues and they haven't spoken to their daughter in months." The doctor explained. "They do not wish to be contacted with any further information on this matter."_

_Will felt anger rise within him at the thought of Quinn's parents abandoning her when she needed them the most, when there was a chance that she could die. He couldn't believe that their pride, their reputation, was more important to them then being with their daughter when she was fighting for her life._

"_Sir," the doctor said, interjecting Will's thoughts._

"_Sorry," Will said apologising, "What did you say?"_

"_I asked if you happened to know who the babies father was?" the doctor repeated. "Mr and Mrs Fabray alluded to the fact that he is one of their daughters classmates."_

"_Yes he is," Will answered, "he's here actually."_

_Will turned back towards the room he'd just exited, "In there."_

"_Would he like to see his daughter?" the doctor asked._

_"I…I don't know," Will replied honestly. "I can ask him."_

"_Ok, just let the nurse know at the desk and someone will take him to her." The doctor instructed. "I'll keep you informed of Miss Fabray's condition as I know more."_

"_Thank you," Will said, shaking the doctors hand before turning back towards the room where the others were waiting for news. Will paused for a moment outside, his hand placed on the door handle. He inhaled deeply and sighed before finally turning the handle and entering, poised for the questions he knew were coming, but did not want to answer._

"Quinn has lost a lot of blood already," Will began simply, "and the doctors are still trying to stop the bleeding."

"They will though? Right Mr Shue?" Finn asked worriedly.

Will paused for a moment, considering whether the truth would be best in this situation before finally deciding against it, for fear of worrying the group further.

"Of course they will," he said, turning back to Finn.

The moment he'd said it, he'd felt a surge of guilt wash over him. The faces of the group brightened notably and they began chatting amongst themselves, their mood lifted at the knowledge that everything would work out.

Will turned his attention to Emma, who seemed to be the only person who hadn't been convinced by his words. Their eyes locked for a moment and Will shook his head slightly to confirm her suspicions before turning back to Puck who was being patted on the back by Mike.

"Hey," Will began, stepping in between the two guys slightly and asking Puck. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Puck answered truthfully. "I mean it just seems unreal, you know?"

"You want to see her?" Will asked the teenager. "Give yourself the proverbial pinch on the arm to check you aren't dreaming?"

"Can I?" Puck asked him.

"Sure," Will said opening the waiting room door and leading Puck outside into the corridor.

-x-

Puck and Will followed the nurse up the corridor towards where they were about to meet Quinn's daughter for the first time. _His daughter, _Puck thought to himself nervously as they rounded a corner and stopped outside a door labelled in capital black letters, NICU.

All the way there, the brunette nurse had been explaining things that Puck should expect to see once they entered the room. She told him that his daughter was currently in an incubator to help keep her warm, and that she has tubing in her nose to give her extra oxygen and help her breathing.

Outside the door, Puck was instructed to put on a gown and gloves to help prevent infections from being bought onto the unit. Puck did as he was instructed, failing in his first few attempts to get his gloves on properly due to his excitement at meeting his daughter.

Puck noticed that Will wasn't gowning up and paused to look at him.

"I'll be waiting right here," Will promised.

Puck loitered on the spot for a moment, fiddling nervously with the latex fingers on his gloves. "Would you come in with me?" Puck finally asked.

Will was a little shocked but agreed smiling. "Of course," he answered.

The nurse pushed the NICU door opened and led Puck into the room; Will now gowned and gloved, followed after them.

"Here she is," the nurse said as they stopped by a small incubator surrounded by a multitude of medical equipment and staff.

"She's so small," Puck said taking a seat beside the transparent box and seeing the small pink child inside it for the first time. He caressed the top of the incubator with his fingers gently, his eyes fixated on his daughter.

"She's beautiful," Will said standing behind Puck and looking at the child over the teenagers shoulder as he ran

Without altering his gaze, Puck asked the nurse. "Can I touch her?"

"Sure," she said, opening one of the small holes in the side of the incubator. "Here."

Puck placed his hand carefully inside the box and took his daughters hand in his own, shaking it gently and laughing.

"I'll leave you to it." The nurse said smiling at Will as she left the room.

"She's amazing," Puck, said turning to look at Mr Schuester who had taken a step closer. "She looks just like Quinn don't you think?" he asked turning back to look at her once more.

Will didn't say anything, his thoughts on his own baby. He would have been a father now, at least, if Terri had actually been pregnant he would have been. He saw the beam on Pucks face, the pride he felt for the child before him and ached to understand what that felt like.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker," Will finally managed to say as he took a seat beside Puck and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Quinn's going to fall in love with her," Puck said stroking his daughters' arm with the back of his index finger. "I mean look at her, she's perfect."

Puck looked at Mr Schuester who was watching him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for coming in with me," Puck said gratefully. "My mum's not here, and Quinn's parents aren't interested…"

Puck paused for a moment to glance back at his daughter before continuing.

"It's just nice to have someone to share this with," Puck finished.

"I'm honoured that you asked me," Will said truthfully patting Puck on the shoulder once more.

Puck didn't say anything for a long time, just sat watching his daughter wriggling adorably in front of him. Finally, he spoke again, so softly, so quietly that Will almost didn't hear him.

"Quinn's going to die isn't she?"

Will met Puck's eyes, which were now focused fully on his.

"I don't know," Will answered truthfully.

"It doesn't look good though?" Puck pressed his teacher.

"No," Will admitted. "It doesn't."

Will saw tears forming at the corners of Pucks eyes and he wiped them away quickly, embarrassed.

"Hey," Will said comfortingly. "Don't give up hope yet. You might just find that you get everything that you want Puck."

"I love her you know," Puck, said matter of factly. "Always have, just, never had the courage to tell her I guess. Even when we got together after Finn found out the baby wasn't his, I still acted like a complete jerk, flirting with other girls."

"Why?" Will probed gently.

"I don't know," Puck said, "because I didn't feel like I deserved someone like her, because deep down I believed what people thought, that I'm a Lima loser. I was always scared that one day she'd wake up and realise that she can do better than me, that she'd leave me."

"You were scared of being hurt," Will guessed.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before," Puck said. "It used to kill me seeing her and Finn together, knowing that she didn't even notice me."

A tear rolled gently down Pucks cheek and he wiped at it furiously.

"Now I might never get the chance to tell her," Puck said taking his daughters hand in his.

Will watched Puck as he cooed at his daughter and couldn't help smiling as he gently started to sing.

_She's the kind of girl you read about in magazines_

_Glossy magazines_

_She is the only one I think about_

_Leading lady in my dreams_

_Hey I have waited so long_

_To gather up my courage_

_She has got me love drunk_

_Fumbling my words_

_Times running out _

_Got to do it now_

_She's the one I cannot live without_

Yeah, she's the one I cannot live without

Recognising the song Will took over as Puck once more rubbed at the tears now freely falling from his eyes.

**You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret, sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line.**

Puck looked at Will and took up the verse again.

_She is the definition of beautiful _

_She knocks me off my feet  
I'm going to tell her she's my everything,_

_Tell her that she's all i need, _

That I know she's the reason my heart beats  
goes like  
Da da da..D da da da

Will pulled Puck into a tight embrace as he finally began sobbing freely and wished with all his heart that he could take the teenagers pain away. He knew though, that there was only one person who could do that, and her fate, was as yet, undetermined.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. Let me know what you think.** **If any of you guys weren't sure, the lyrics of the song are from One Shot by JLS.**


	5. Expectations

Will had lost all track of time. It seemed like he'd been sitting there for hours, just watching as Puck stared endlessly at his daughter brushing her cheek gently with his index finger every so often.

Puck had been silent ever since he'd sobbed uncontrollably in Will's arms, his focus now purely on his daughter. Whatever barriers had been broken down and allowed him to open up had been rebuilt, stronger and more robust then before. Will wasn't used to seeing Puck so defeated and it had scared him. The football player was normally so confident and self-assured that seeing him questioning himself Will realised that deep down he had all the same fears as everybody else.

He was just as insecure, just as uncertain as every other teenager at William McKinley High School. He just couldn't show his vulnerability, not in front of anyone, for fear that it would be considered a weakness, that it would ruin his reputation and with it, his social status.

Will watched Puck as he once again picked up his daughters hand gently in his own and couldn't help but think he looked lost. As the thought occurred to him, Will noticed a small movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at what had caused it. Standing outside the door to the NICU stood the brunette nurse who had shown Puck and Will onto the unit and the same doctor who'd updated him on Quinn's condition earlier. They appeared to be in hushed conversation, the doctor throwing quick glances at Puck and himself every few minutes.

"Who's that?" Puck asked looking towards the door after noticing Will's obvious interest.

"It's the doctor I spoke to earlier," Will answered, glancing back towards Puck.

"The one looking after Quinn?" Puck questioned, releasing his grip on his daughter and slowly standing up.

The doctor seemed to notice the movement and abruptly cut off his conversation with the nurse. He bowed his head for an instant before pushing the NICU door open and Will couldn't help but feel unnerved by the gesture.

Puck made a move towards the older man, purpose evident in his movement and Will stood, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"How's Quinn?" Puck started immediately. "Is she alright?"

The doctor threw a questioning glance at Will.

"This is Puck, Quinn's boyfriend." He explained. "He's the baby's father."

"Damn right I am," Puck said frustration in his voice, "and I want to know what's happening with my girlfriend."

"Puck is it?" The doctor asked calmly and looking pointedly towards the newborn baby behind the teenager. "Maybe we should go outside for a moment?"

"No," Puck replied obstinately. "Whatever you have to say, you can do it in here."

The doctor looked towards Will for help but none was forthcoming.

"Ok," he relented stepping closer to Puck. "Quinn is out of surgery…."

"Is she alright?" Puck interrupted desperately.

The doctor, his hair greying slightly around the edges looked towards Will once more.

"Don't look at him," Puck said sternly, "I'm asking you. I'm not a kid. Just tell me what's going on."

The doctor looked back towards Puck and continued.

"At the moment the bleeding seems to have stopped," he informed them. "She's on the ICU for monitoring and we're continuing to give her blood transfusions to help restore what she lost."

Puck took a moment to absorb what the doctor was saying before asking, "Is she awake?"

"Puck," the doctor began sadly, "Quinn is still in a very serious condition. She lost a lot of blood before we could stay the bleeding and her body started to go into shock. We've had to ventilate her to help her breathing and at the moment she's still unconscious."

"Yeah, but I thought you said you'd stopped the bleeding?" Puck asked confused.

"For now," the doctor clarified, "but there's still a chance of further haemorrhage."

The doctor glanced towards Will who was rubbing at his temple dejectedly.

"The next twenty four hours are crucial," the doctor continued. "If Quinn begins haemorrhaging again our only option may be to perform a hysterectomy."

Puck seemed shocked into silence for a moment and look to Mr Shue panic stricken.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," the doctor offered.

"Can I see her?" Puck asked visibly shaken by the severity of Quinn's condition.

"Of course," the doctor replied. "I'll take you to her."

The doctor began to turn back towards the door and Puck began following after him, pulling his gown off as he did in preparation for the bin by the door. Will followed closely behind them mimicking Puck.

The doctor led them down the corridor a little until they reached a pair of automatic doors with the words ICU written in black across the two. They followed the same procedure they had before entering the NICU before following the doctor into the cold surroundings inside.

He gestured them towards the nearest bed, where a nurse was recording Quinn's obs on a chart. Puck moved quickly over to the bedside, his breath catching in his throat slightly as he saw Quinn for the first time since her ordeal.

She looked so small lying there, IV lines and wires covering her arms and upper chest. On her head Puck noticed large laceration, now stitched neatly with black medical sutures and gently rubbed above it with his thumb brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. He reached for her nearest hand and took it tight in his, pulling it up towards his chest as he gently caressed her forehead.

Will stood back watching the young man before him, not wanting to approach for fear of breaking the intimacy of the moment. He saw it then, whilst he watched Puck with Quinn, the love he felt for this girl on full display for anyone to see. Will's impression of Puck was that he'd always been a player, that his conquests were just that. Conquests. In that moment, Wills perception of Puck changed forever. He could see it now, the longing he had for her, how his body betrayed the feelings he always tried to hide in public. He was hers completely.

Will wondered if Quinn knew how Puck felt about her, whether they shared moments like these, moments where she knew he would do anything for her. He wondered if Puck showed her a side of him that he didn't share with anyone else, or whether these moments went unnoticed by her, masked by his nonchalance. Will wondered if Quinn knew the intensity of Pucks' love for her or if he had to bear the intensity of them alone, unable to let his façade slip.

Puck watched as Quinn's chest rose and fell rhythmically with the machine, her hand still clasped tightly in his.

"She looks peaceful," he said turning to Mr Shue who was standing off to the side.

Will neared the bed at Pucks words and stood alongside the teenager.

"Do you think she's in Pain?" Puck asked him concerned.

"I don't think so," Will answered truthfully, taking in Quinn's serene face.

"This is all my fault," Puck muttered under his breath.

"It's not anyone's fault Puck," Will said glancing at the teen beside him.

"I knew something wasn't right," he confessed watching Quinn's face intently. "During the performance…she stopped up short, just for an instant…but I saw it."

Will didn't say anything letting Puck continue with his story.

"She gave me that look," he said, "You know, the one that says, 'don't even think about it. I'm fine'."

"You weren't to know Puck," Will supplied. "Quinn can be fiercely independent when she wants to be."

"She doesn't want to be," Puck said sadly. "She wouldn't choose that if she had a choice."

Will thought about Quinn's parents and how they'd refused to come to the hospital to see her.

"She's had you," Will offered.

"Not completely," Puck admitted. "I told her I wouldn't change to be a father and I continued to check out other girls, even flirt with them even once we'd become a couple."

Puck paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't know why I did that, she was the only one I really wanted."

Puck rubbed the back of Quinn's hand gently with his thumb.

"I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that I still could." He finished.

Quinn's heart rate monitor blipped slightly, causing Will and Puck to both look at it, the younger of the two wearing a worried expression.

"You think she'll pull through Mr Shue?" Puck asked him searchingly.

"I think that Quinn's been through a lot in the last few months," Will said simply. "She's strong and independent."

Will paused for a moment to meet Pucks' gaze, "but she never quits Puck. She doesn't give up."

Puck mouth turned up slightly in a small smile.

"She's lost so much," Will continued, "everything that made her who she was and after a small detour she came back fighting even stronger and more determined then ever."

Puck glanced back at the blonde lying immobile before him.

"This is just a detour," Will finished. "That's all."

"Do you think that she can hear us Mr Shue?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," Will admitted. "I'd like to think so."

"Quinn" Puck said leaning down close to the blonde's ear. "Please get better, ok? You know, the whole club is waiting downstairs. They all want to make sure that you're all right, because they all care about you."

Puck looked at Will who placed a hand on the teens arm.

"I care about you." Puck continued. "I saw our daughter Quinn, she's so small and perfect."

Puck paused for a moment to swallow hard.

"She's so much like you Quinn." He continued bowing his head slightly. "So you have to get better because you need to see her, so that you can fall in love with her. So we can be a family. Please," he pleaded. "Let me take care of you, both of you."

Puck glanced at Mr Shue for a second before taking a deep breath.

"I love you Quinn," he finally said out loud.

Puck didn't expect Quinn to answer, didn't expect any reciprocation, and didn't expect the hand he was holding to close slightly around his, but it did.

"Did you see that?" Puck asked turning to Mr Shue in surprise.

Mr Shue laughed in relief. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I did."


	6. Tears

Will had seen the gesture, the small but unmistakable tightening of Quinn's hand around Pucks. It was over as quickly as it had begun but the lasting effect it'd had on the teenager could be clearly seen on his face, which only moments ago so full of regret and foreboding had visibly brightened. Puck smiled, leaning down closer to Quinn and brushing the side of her face gently with his hand, trying to coax her back to him.

"Quinn," he said gently, "Quinn can you hear me?"

Nothing happened and Puck threw Mr Shue a worried look.

"Quinn if you can hear me I need you to do something ok?" he tried again. "Just squeeze my hand or open your eyes, anything to let me know you can hear me."

Will watched closely for a sign that Quinn was coming around, that she was comprehending Pucks' words and that the response elicited only moments earlier was more than just a mere reflex.

Puck was holding his breath, frightened that if he exhaled he would miss some small movement. After a moment, he finally released his breath and turned to Mr Shue with disappointment etched on his face.

"I really thought she could hear me," he confessed to Mr Shue.

Will gave Puck a weak smile, "You just need to give her some time," he advised. "She'll come around when she's ready."

"You definitely saw it though right?" Puck asked desperate for solid confirmation that his mind hadn't been playing a cruel trick on him.

"Yeah," Will replied glancing back at Quinn and noticing her eyes flutter slightly. "I saw it," he trailed off.

Will stepped closer to the bed to get a better look at Quinn's face, Puck watching him as he did so.

"What is it?" Puck asked anxiously as Will placed his hands on the cot side to anchor himself as he leant over the bed a little. As his face hovered above Quinn's he saw her eyes flutter once more, opening just enough to reveal the smallest glimpse of blue.

"I think she's waking up," Will said, leaning back and gesturing for Puck to see.

Puck fixed his eyes on the blondes before him as they wavered for a moment and then closed again. He stood for a moment watching, praying internally that they would open again to expose the piercing azure which captivated him every time their eyes met across a room. Puck thought he could get lost in those eyes forever; one single glance would make him lose sight of everything else, all thoughts other than those of her would be banished from his mind and he would give anything to look into them once more.

"Come on," Puck pleaded, now holding Quinn's hand in both of his. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it tenderly, clutching it there for a moment, inhaling her scent.

Before him, Quinn's eyes flickered once more before opening sleepily. For a moment, they were distant, unfocused and a confused expression passed over Quinn's face. Puck could see her eyelids falling slowly again, the heaviness of sleep trying to force them closed. He could see her fighting against it, struggling to keep them open and delay the inevitability of sleep. In that moment his need for her to wake up was quashed, instead overshadowed by her needs, her body's craving for sleep and restitution.

"It's ok," Puck soothed, brushing the side of her face once more with his hand. "You sleep now."

Quinn's eyes resisted a little longer, before finally succumbing to the overpowering fatigue of her body.

"Maybe we should go," Will said placing a hand on Pucks shoulder. "The others will be waiting for news."

"No I want to wait here," Puck answered looking at Mr Shue beside him. "Someone should be here when she wakes up."

"Ok," Will replied in agreement. "I'll go and let the others know how she's doing. I'm not far if you need me," he finished before turning and heading in the direction of the doors.

"Mr Shue," Puck said raising his gaze from Quinn to face his teacher who had paused in his tracks.

"Yes," Will replied, turning to face the teen.

"Thank you for everything." Puck said gratefully.

"I didn't do anything really," Will answered.

"You've been here though." Puck clarified. "I don't mean just for today anyway. I mean for everything, all the help you've given Quinn at school. Covering for her when the Glist came out. I know Quinn has really appreciated being able to talk to you. She's been kind of lost since her parent kicked her out."

Will cursed the Fabrays' under his breath, remembering how they had refused to come and see their daughter in the hospital.

"You're welcome." Will stated simply before heading back in the direction of the automatic doors and leaving the ICU.

Puck smiled to himself before turning his attention back to Quinn before him. He leant his head on his arm, leaning over the cot side, his other hand tightly around the small blondes before him.

-x-

It had been hours since Will and Puck had left the waiting room and the atmosphere had slowly started to disintegrate with every passing second. Their buoyant mood at the news that Quinn's baby had been delivered safely slowly started to fade as they continued to wait for news of their classmate's condition. Cheerful conversation had gradually descended into an unbearable silence, occasionally interrupted by the odd question aimed squarely at Miss Pillsbury.

"What do you think is happening?" Artie asked the guidance counsellor, breaking the quiet once more. "Do you think she's still in surgery?"

"I'm sure we'll be told as soon as there's any news," Miss Pillsbury offered in response.

"She should be out by now," Finn said to no one in particular. "It's been hours."

"I concur," Kurt agreed. "Something's not right."

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can," Miss Pillsbury encouraged, trying to hide her own anxiousness. "We just need to wait. They know where we are."

"I'm fed up of waiting," Rachel said standing up. "I'm going to go and find someone and demand they tell us what's going on."

Rachel headed towards the door and Miss Pillsbury jumped up, barring her way.

"Rachel wait," Miss Pillsbury, said, placing a hand out to stop the fiery brunette. "I know you're worried, we all are, but storming outside and making demands is not the way to go about this. We need to let the doctors do their job."

"I need to do something," Rachel protested. "It's torture just sitting here."

"Ok," Miss Pillsbury said, "well then, why don't you have a think about something you can do to help take your mind off things a little?"

"Like what?" Artie asked.

"Umm..." Miss Pillsbury dithered. "Oh, I know. Why don't you guys make a get well soon card?"

"You're joking right?" Mercedes scoffed. "How old do you think we are anyway?"

"I'm with Mercedes," Kurt agreed. "Although I generally jump at the chance to showcase my fabulous creativity and artistic flare, it is so not about home made cards anymore."

"Ok…" Miss Pillsbury said, "Well, that was just something off the top of my head there. Why don't you guys think of something that you can do together."

The group of teens huddled closer together, trying to come up with ideas of things that they could do for Quinn, Puck and the baby. Emma couldn't help but feel relieved that the ominous silence of the room had finally been replaced with the buzz of conversation once again. Although she would never admit it, the stillness of the waiting room had been starting to get to her too. Emma watched for a while as the teens became more and more animated at their ideas. Rachel as always took charge of the group, her voice getting gradually louder as the conversation progressed.

The only person not actively participating in the discussion was Finn, who was sitting subdued on the perimeter of the group, a troubled expression on his face, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Emma approached the teen, taking the empty seat beside him.

"Everything ok Finn?" she asked, watching him closely as he stared into empty space.

He turned his attention towards her without speaking.

When he didn't say anything Emma repeated her previous question.

"Finn," she said placing a hand on his arm encouragingly. "Are you ok?"

Finn didn't respond straight away and when he did he remained distant.

"Fine," he said simply. "You know, I think I'm going to go and get some air."

Before she could stop him, Finn had stood up and started heading towards the door. Rachel looked up from the others, who were still deep in conversation, and threw Miss Pillsbury a questioning look as he disappeared through the door.

Emma stood up and walked over towards Rachel who was now looking at an empty doorway in Finn's absence.

"Where's Finn gone?" Rachel asked concerned as the red haired came to a halt beside her.

"I'm not sure," Miss Pillsbury confessed. "Maybe you could go and make sure that he's alright?" she prompted. "He might be more comfortable talking to one of his friends."

"Of course," Rachel said, turning quickly and hurrying out of the room after Finn.

"Where are they going?" Santana asked, drawing everyone's attention to the departure of Finn and Rachel.

"Just to make a phone call," Emma lied taking the seat recently vacated by Rachel. "So," she said attempting to change the subject. "What's the plan?"

-x-

Once out of the room, Finn made a run for it. He didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that he had to get out of that room. The size of it, the simplicity was starting to make him claustrophobic and the glare from the lighting against the white walls was giving him a headache.

He reached the open air and stopped dead, his hands dropping onto his knees, his head bowed. He inhaled a large breath of fresh air, holding it tightly for a moment, refusing to let it escape unbidden before exhaling loudly. He repeated this for a few moments before straightening up and rolling his head in a small circle, his neck groaning with each rotation.

Behind him, Finn heard his name being called, the voice unmistakable and etched with worry. Finn turned towards its source to see Rachel come flying around a corner, almost running into an old man and knocking him over. She stopped just in time, pausing only for a moment before she adjusted her path and continued unerringly on it.

She pulled up in front of Finn, and took a moment to catch her breath whilst he just stood watching her.

"Rachel," he said, pulling her up tall from the same posture he'd adopted only moments ago. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she gasped waving her hand in front of her face dismissively. "I'm fine….just….a little out…of shape….that's all."

Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"A little out of shape?" he questioned.

"That's not fair," she complained her breath finally steadying. "I'm not a jock. The most I do is dance."

"Dancers are athletes too you know," he mocked.

"Whatever," she said gathering her composure and pulling herself up to her full height.

"What are you doing?" he asked towering over her.

"Coming after you," she said as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "I think Miss Pillsbury was worried about you."

"She doesn't have to be," Finn said turning and walking over to the nearby bench. Rachel followed after him, sweeping her skirt out of the way as she sat down beside him on the bench. "I'm fine. Just…. I don't know, getting cabin fever I guess."

"You know it's ok to worry about her," Rachel said placing a hand on his knee comfortingly. "Everyone is."

"I know," Finn replied. "It just feels weird. I mean, for so long I thought of her baby as our baby. I guess I'm just finding it hard to remember where I fit into her life now."

Rachel wondered whether Finn was talking about the baby or Quinn but didn't vocalise her question aloud.

"I was so angry when I found out that they'd been lying to me," Finn continued. "He was my best friend and I loved her."

"You were hurt," Rachel offered.

Finn looked at Rachel and nodded.

"We haven't spoken to each other in months," he informed her. "Not one word. We'd sometimes catch each other's eye across the music room and I could see that she was sorry. That she was hurting too, but I just couldn't bring myself to speak to her."

"Do you still love her?" Rachel asked dropping her gaze into her lap.

"I don't know," Finn confessed. "I don't think so. I mean, not in the way that I used to. How could I really ever love her properly again if I don't trust her."

"But you care for her?" Rachel pressed.

"As a friend," Finn clarified. "Only, what if I never get the chance to tell her that I forgive her. That maybe we can be friends after all of this. After a bit of closure."

"You will," Rachel said taking Finn's hand in hers.

Finn smiled at her.

"I wish I had your optimism." He confessed.

"You and Quinn," she began. "Puck as well. You've all got to much history to not come through the other side of this. Maybe it won't be the same as before but that doesn't mean that it can't be better."

"What do you think I should do?" Finn asked.

"I think," she considered, "I think that if you can't talk to Quinn, maybe you should clear the air with Puck properly. Tell him how you feel. He could really use his best friend right now."

"What about Quinn?" he questioned.

"You'll just have to wait to build bridges with her," Rachel said truthfully. "We all will."

Finn thought for a moment, an idea coming to him suddenly. He stood up quickly, reaching into his pants pocket and removing his iPhone.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked him confusion evident on her face.

"Maybe I can't make things right with Quinn right now," he said scrolling through his apps. "but maybe there is something I can do for her."

"Like what?" Rachel asked, unable to read Finn's train of thought.

"Well, her parents pretty much disowned her when they found out she was pregnant." Finn said. "I was there when they told her to leave."

"Finn, I'm confused," Rachel admitted. "You're going to phone her parents? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"No," Finn said throwing Rachel a lot. "As soon as hear my voice they'll hang up the phone."

"So who are you calling?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn's got an older sister, Jennifer." Finn explained. "She's listed."

"How do you know she won't hang up the phone on you either?" Rachel asked as Finn put the phone to his ear.

"Quinn spoke to her after her parents kicked her out," he whispered, listening intently to the ringing in his ear. "She offered her a place to stay but it's on the other side of town, out of the school district."

Finn heard a loud click as the phone was picked up and a female's voice answered kindly, "Hello?"

"Hi Jennifer," Finn said quickly. "It's Finn."

"Finn?" Jennifer answered. "As in Quinn's boyfriend?"

"Uh…yeah," Finn replied throwing Rachel a look at her questioning expression.

"Is everything alright? Where's Quinn?" she asked a sudden panic coming over her.

"She's at the hospital," Finn said getting straight to the point. "She's had the baby, but there were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Jennifer asked, panic stricken now. "Is she alright?"

"I…uh, I don't know exactly," Finn answered truthfully. "They won't tell me anything as I'm not family."

_That isn't really a lie,_ Finn thought to himself. After all, he only knew what Mr Shue had told them and that wasn't much.

"Where are you?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"At Triumph Hospital." Finn replied.

"Ok," Jennifer said in a rush, "I'm on my way there alright? Where are you waiting?"

"In a relatives room just off the ER," Finn said.

"Alright," Jennifer noted, "I'll be right there. Don't move ok?"

"Ok," Finn agreed, as he heard another loud click followed by a dead line.

-x-

Puck was awoken by a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He started slightly, disorientated from his sleep. He turned to look where the annoyance had come from to find Quinn's nurse standing over him, a warm smile on her face.

Puck rubbed at his eyes, confused. He'd not felt tired and was embarrassed to have fallen asleep. He looked up at the nurse who was watching him patiently, allowing his mind to catch up with his body.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked realising that one of his hands was still interlocked with Quinn's.

"Not long," the nurse answered smiling kindly. "20 minutes, give or take."

Puck looked at her for a moment, still in disbelief that he'd fallen asleep.

"It's the lighting on here," she provided, "It's dim aside from the over bed lights. Makes me tired all the time."

"Really?" Puck asked her uncertainly. "You're not just saying that?"

"Honest," she said. "If I didn't have stuff to do, I'd be sleeping all the time on here."

Puck smiled at her benevolence and turned to look at Quinn.

"She's doing well," the nurse informed him. "In fact, we're going to try and extubate her in a minute. That's why I woke you up."

"I thought she needed the tube to help her breathe?" Puck asked worriedly.

"To help," the nurse confirmed. "Her oxygen levels were very low when she first came in."

"They're better now though?" Puck asked.

"We've just gotten back her ABG's," the nurse said, "Everything looks good so we're going to try her without the tube."

The nurse registered the anxiousness on Pucks' face.

"Try not to worry," the nurse reassured him. "If there's any problems we can put her back on the ventilator."

She paused for a moment glancing at the small blonde in the bed.

"This is a good sign," she said patting his shoulder. "I promise."

"Can I stay with her?" Puck asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's probably better if you wait outside for a moment," the nurse said.

Puck looked at Quinn uncertain.

"I'll come and get you when we're finished." She promised as he stood from his seat. He leant down to kiss Quinn gently on the forehead.

"I won't be long," he said before standing up and following the nurse out of the room.

-x-

Will entered the waiting room and was shocked to find the group as upbeat and energetic as he did. Emma noticed his entrance and stood quickly to approach him. The others looked too, all notified to his presence by Miss Pillsbury's sudden movement.

"Mr Shue?" Tina said her eyes fixed on him. "How's Quinn?"

"She's stable." Will said a small smile creeping over his lips and wrapping his arms around Emma as she through herself at him in relief.

"She's alright?" Mercedes said, a large grin spreading across her face.

"Uh, she's in the ICU at the moment," Mr Schuester informed them releasing Emma who was listening just as intently as the kids. "But at the moment everything is looking good."

"Thank god," Emma said sighing in relief.

"Is she awake yet?" Artie asked him.

"Not yet Artie," Mr Schuester said.

"They managed to stop the bleeding though?" Mercedes asked.

"For the time being." Will confirmed.

"Where's Puck?" Santana asked.

"He's still up there with her," Will answered. "I thought someone should come and tell you guys what's going on?"

Will scanned the room, taking in the relieved faces before him and couldn't help but smile. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted. Sure, Quinn wasn't out of the woods yet, but things were looking optimistic and that was better than where they'd been only hours before. As he scanned the room a second time he realised that some of his team were missing and asked, "Where's Rachel and Finn?"

-x-

"Ok," the nurse said, coming to retrieve Puck from the ICU family room. "We've finished, she's all yours."

"Did it go alright?" Puck asked standing from his chair and following her to the automatic ICU doors.

"It went perfectly," the nurse informed him.

Puck sighed a huge sigh of relief as he began gowning and gloving up to enter the room before him. Once he was in his full attire, the nurse pressed a code into the keypad, opening the doors. Puck followed her over towards Quinn's bed and reoccupied the seat he'd been in a few moments before. The nurse picked up an obs chart she'd left on the table and headed over to the main nurses station a large grin on her face.

Puck took up Quinn's hand once more in his and leant over the cot side to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. As he did so, Quinn's eyes quivered slightly until they were fully open. She took a moment to focus, her eyes closing momentarily to adjust to the light before they fixed on Pucks.

A large smile crept onto his face as the depths of her eyes once again enthralled him. He was lost. He knew it. He didn't care though. If he could, he would stay lost in those eyes forever.

"Puck?" she said, her voice coarse and quiet from the tube.

"It's me," he said, a tear escaping from his eye. "I'm here. I'm right here ok?"

Quinn's eyes flickered closed again and she inhaled deeply.

"It's ok," he said caressing her brow. "Everything's going to be alright."

He was crying now, openly and unashamedly. Not tears of sadness or loss, but of relief, of happiness, a happiness that he'd never felt before. He didn't care who saw him. He wasn't embarrassed; the tide was finally turning in his favour. Maybe his luck had changed. Maybe it hadn't. All he knew was that right now, he felt like the luckiest man alive.


	7. Reality

Finn paced outside Triumph Hospital's emergency room, Rachel watching him closely from the bench where'd they initially been seated.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked him worriedly when her pleas for him to sit down had failed.

"Thinking," Finn said pausing only momentarily to look at her before starting up once again.

"I thought we were meeting Quinn's sister inside?" Rachel pointed out, glancing at her watch.

"I changed my mind," Finn replied running a hand through his hair. "It'll be better to meet her here, you know, so I can explain about Quinn and me before she goes in."

"You're going to tell her?" Rachel asked, jumping out of her seat and pulling him round by the arm so he was facing her. "Is that really your responsibility?"

"You think I shouldn't tell her?" Finn asked the brunette worriedly.

"No," Rachel answered hesitating. "I just, I don't know."

"She'll find out as soon as she sees Puck," Finn thought out loud. "I just think it would be best for me to tell her first, you know so that she doesn't accidentally say anything in front of him."

"You're worried he'll be upset?" Rachel guessed.

"Not exactly," Finn explained. "I just…."

"Finn!" a voice called from nearby cutting him off. Finn and Rachel turned their attention in the direction it had come from to see a tall blonde rushing towards them.

"Jennifer," Finn greeted her as she came to a halt in front of the pair.

"Where's Quinn?" the blonde asked worriedly, placing a frantic hand on his arm.

"She's inside," Finn informed her, pointing to the automatic doors to his left.

"Is she alright?" Jennifer asked concerned.

Finn shrugged slightly in response.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "They won't tell me anything."

"Ok," the blonde said turning in the direction of the ER entrance. "Well, let's go find out what's happening."

With that, Jennifer started briskly making her way towards the automatic doors. Rachel and Finn threw each other a look, before following closely behind her. Finn had only met Quinn's sister once before today. The day after the Fabray's had unceremoniously evicted Quinn from their home, Jennifer had come to Finn's house to check up on her sister. Unlike her parent's the older of the Fabray sisters had been compassionate and understanding with her younger sibling, offering her a room staying with her family.

The three of them had sat down with Finn's mother and discussed the option, Jennifer with a steely determination to see that her sister went home with her despite Quinn's reservations. Finn knew that Jennifer was just trying to help, but Quinn already felt like she'd lost so much already, that she didn't want to have to face the prospect of changing schools as well. Finn's mom had felt for Quinn and told her that her offer of a place to stay still stood. Quinn had ultimately remained at the Hudson household but Jennifer insisted on helping out financially, knowing that Finn's part time job would not be enough to cover the medical bills that would soon mount up.

Finn saw that same determination and compassion in Jennifer now as she headed towards the ER and he was glad that Quinn had at least one person in her family who was willing to stand by her through all of this.

In her haste to get more information on her sister's condition, Jennifer almost knocked over Mr Shue as he appeared from behind the hospitals automatic doors.

"Sorry," she said, side stepping him slightly and continuing on.

"Mr Shue?" Finn asked noticing his teacher.

Jennifer stopped at the sound of Finn's voice, turning to look at the man she'd almost collided with once again.

"I've been looking all over for you guys," he said loftily. "What are you guys doing out here?"

Finn looked towards Quinn's sister and Mr Schuester followed his gaze, a puzzled expression on his face. He turned back towards Finn.

"This is Quinn's sister," Finn explained, gesturing towards the tall blonde. "We thought somebody should call her."

"I didn't know Quinn had a sister," Mr Schuester said surprised, turning to greet her, holding out his hand. "I'm Will Schuester. I'm one of your sisters teachers."

"I know," Jennifer said shaking the proffered hand gently. "Quinn talks about you a lot."

Will smiled at that news.

"She does?" he asked, releasing her hand.

"Yeah," Jennifer confirmed. "She said you'd really helped her out over the last few months."

Will looked between Finn and Rachel who were standing watching the exchange with interest.

"Right," Will said turning back to Jennifer and remembering how he'd covered for Quinn with Principal Figgins over the Glist. "Well, I came to find these two to let them know the latest on how Quinn is doing," Will explained, gesturing to the two teens before continuing. "I guess I can fill you all in together now."

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked before Finn or Jennifer could get the words out of their mouths.

"Yeah she's ok," Will said smiling.

Finn felt himself sigh in relief and a wide grin spread across Rachel's face.

Will looked back towards Jennifer, realising that as yet, she probably didn't even know what had happened to her younger sister.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything?" He offered, leading the blonde inside, Rachel and Finn following in their wake.

-x-

Other than saying his name, Quinn had not spoken another word to Puck, who still sat resolutely at her bedside. That one word had been all she could manage before she'd drifted back to sleep and she'd been hovering between consciousness and slumber ever since. Occasionally she would stir in her sleep and Puck, eager to see her wake once again, would jump to attention, leaning close to her in anticipation. Each time though, his hopes had been dashed, her eyes remaining firmly closed.

"Is it right that she's sleeping this much?" Puck asked the nurse who had returned to check her obs once more.

The nurse looked over Quinn momentarily before responding.

"She's been through a lot." The brunette replied simply. "Give her a chance."

"You think I'm being insensitive." Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just think you want it a little too much," the nurse answered. "You want her to wake up so that she can tell you that's she ok and you can feel better. All the time she's asleep, she can't do that and you stay worried. You want her to wake up so you can relax, not because it's what's best for her."

"Is that so wrong?" Puck asked her.

The nurse threw him a wry look.

"Ok," he admitted, "but that doesn't mean I'm not really worried about her."

"Did I question that you were?" she countered, leaning against the wall opposite him and smiling playfully.

_Is she flirting with me?_ Puck thought to himself in disbelief.

"I just see this all the time," the nurse carried on, dropping her arm down to her side. "Family and friends coming into the ICU to unburden their feelings on people who are rarely able to answer them. Makes them feel better, helps to ease their guilt, their load, but at the end of the day their motives are selfish. Ultimately their concern is for them, not the patient before them. I just think that's a little warped…"

As she spoke, Puck couldn't help but feel that to some extent her words rang true. He was worried about Quinn, he cared about her a lot, but ultimately he wanted her to wake up so that he could tell her how he truly felt, apologise for messing her around the last few months. Clear his conscience. He looked at the nurse then and for the first time since he'd met her, he realised that she was a lot younger than she first appeared.

She couldn't have been much older than twenty-five, her age initially masked by her professional manner. As he studied her further, Puck couldn't help but come to the realisation that the nurse was very attractive. He raised his eyebrow slightly as he looked her over, taking in her silky brown hair, her deep hazel eyes and unblemished skin.

Puck felt something tighten around his hand, pulling his eyes, his attention away from the nurse and back to Quinn. He instantly felt guilty, just like he always did when he found himself checking out another girl when he deep down he was knew he was in love with the small blonde before him. Puck knew that self-control had always been his problem though. Whether it was to suppress an impulse to set something on fire, or to throw the ice cold slushy in his hand over an unsuspecting dweeb, ultimately he'd always given in to his urges. The same was true when it came to girls.

He couldn't help himself. It didn't matter if he really wanted to make a go of it with Quinn, that he was risking losing her by messing around with other girls, he just couldn't say no. He loved the attention, enjoyed the chase too much to let it go.

Puck watched Quinn's face closely, wondering whether this time she would wake up or whether once again, she was just stirring in her sleep. To his surprise, the blondes' eyes fluttered open and after a moment of searching, found his.

"Hey," Quinn said coarsely through the oxygen mask covering her face.

"Hey MILF," Puck responded quietly, cursing himself inwardly for resorting to his former manner and throwing a quick glance at the nurse who was looking at him a perplexed expression on her face at his greeting.

"What?" Quinn asked him groggily, her eyes closing and opening sleepily.

"Hey," Puck repeated, withdrawing the offending word this time and looking back towards the nurse. She shook her head in amusement at his sudden awkwardness before leaving the two of them alone.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, drawing his attention back to the blonde.

"You don't remember?" he asked her worried.

"I remember," Quinn began clearly thinking hard. "I remember talking to Miss Pillsbury…then…nothing."

"You collapsed," Puck informed her. "You were bought to the hospital…"

"The baby?" she cut him off, realisation hitting her. "Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine," Puck answered stroking the side of her face reassuringly. "She's so small but she's perfect. She looks just like you Quinn."

Quinn looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

This time it was Puck's turn to look confused.

"The baby," he said. "Quinn, the doctors delivered her when you came in."

"What?" Quinn asked again, "It's too early…"

"Quinn," he said comfortingly. "She's all right, I promise. I've been to see her and she's doing well."

"No," Quinn protested, her voice dry. "It's too early."

Puck threw a glance towards Quinn's nurse who was talking to someone over at the nurses' station before looking back at the girl before him. He wanted to get her attention, for her to check that Quinn was ok. Something just didn't seem right and he was worried.

"Do you want to see her?" Puck asked Quinn, wanting to allay her fears. "I can ask the nurse…."

"No," Quinn answered pointedly. "I don't want to see her…"

"Are you sure?" Puck questioned. "I'm sure they won't…."

"I don't want to see her," Quinn said, her voice small.

"It might make you feel better," Puck offered. "If you saw that she's ok…"

"No," Quinn repeated. "I don't care."

Puck felt a flash of anger at her words.

"She's our daughter Quinn," Puck said agitated.

"No," Quinn responded defiantly. "She's your daughter."

Puck felt himself release his grip on Quinn's hand and lean back in surprise.

"I can't do this," Quinn gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't be a mom Puck, I'm not ready."

Puck took a moment to absorb her words, shaking his head in incredulity. He rubbed his mouth with his hand before slowly standing up.

"Puck," Quinn sobbed as he began making his way towards the ICU doors and leaving.

The brunette nurse, noticing his exit, watched after him for a moment, before excusing herself from her current conversation and going to check on Quinn.


	8. Truth

"So she's going to be alright?" Jennifer asked Will when he'd finished informing her about Quinn's current condition.

They were sitting together in a quiet corner of the ER waiting room, Rachel and Finn opposite them. For a while, Will had debated taking Jennifer into the relatives' room where the rest of the group were waiting. However, on second thought he'd considered it more appropriate to tell Quinn's sister what had happened without eight pairs of inquisitive eyes staring at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry," Will answered sympathetically looking between the three enquiring faces before him. "I can't answer that. All I know is that at the moment Quinn is stable. Beyond that still remains to be seen."

"Can I see her?" Jennifer asked him.

"Of course," Will said standing up from his seat. "I'll show you to the ICU."

Jennifer stood up from her seat and turned towards Finn who, along with Rachel, had also risen.

"You should come too," she offered the teenager.

Finn looked at Mr Shue and moved on the spot awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, that's ok." He said embarrassed. "I'll uh, wait here. I can see her later."

"Nonsense," Jennifer scoffed. "You're Quinn's boyfriend. You should be there for her."

Will looked at Finn, who dropped his gaze to the floor uncomfortably.

"Wait," Will said turning back to Jennifer beside him. "Finn's…."

"Just really worried about Quinn," Rachel cut in, stepping closer to the tall blonde.

"Rachel," Mr Shue protested.

"Uh," Rachel continued, ignoring Mr Schuester. "He just, you know, doesn't know what to expect when you see her. It's not that he doesn't want to. Right Finn?" The brunette turned to Finn who was watching her in disbelief.

"Uh right," Finn agreed.

"Guys," Will objected as Rachel threw him a warning look.

Mr Schuester raised his eyebrow slightly in confusion as Rachel shook her head for him to keep quiet.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked evidently confused by the exchange.

"Nothing," Rachel and Finn said in unison.

"I think there's something you should know," Will said placing a hand on the blondes arm and leading her back into the chair where she'd previously been seated.

"Wait, Mr Shue," Finn complained.

"No," Will answered sternly. "There's going to be no more lies, ok?"

Finn sat down in defeat, hanging his head in his hands, awaiting the barrage of questions he knew would shortly be directed his way. Rachel took the seat beside him silently, placing her hands on her knees.

"Jennifer," Will began thoughtfully. "I don't think Quinn has been completely honest with you about the paternity of her baby."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking towards Finn who daren't meet her gaze.

"Finn's not the baby's father," Will explained kindly. "Another of Quinn's classmates is."

"I don't understand," Jennifer said, her eyes fixed on Finn. "Then why is she living with you and your mom?"

Mr Shue shook his head sadly as Finn finally raised his gaze to meet the blondes.

"She isn't living with us," Finn answered. "I mean, she was, but she isn't anymore."

"For how long?" Jennifer asked evidently concerned.

"Months," Finn admitted wincing slightly.

"So where has she been living?" Jennifer asked upset.

"She's been ok," Rachel offered comfortingly. "She's been staying with Puck."

"The real father?" Jennifer enquired watching Finn.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I don't believe this," Jennifer said, rubbing her temple with her hand soothingly.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Will apologised, feeling for the blonde beside him.

"Why didn't she tell me what's been going on?" she muttered rhetorically. "I speak to her everyday and she hasn't once mentioned it."

"Maybe she felt embarrassed." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"No," Jennifer sighed smiling kindly at Rachel. "I don't think that's it."

"You don't?" Rachel replied.

Jennifer sighed once more, closing her eyes as she did so.

"No," she repeated. "I think she was scared."

"Scared of what?" Rachel questioned.

"Of me," Jennifer admitted sadly. "I think she was worried that if I knew the truth I would stop talking to her too."

"Why would she think that?" Finn asked unconvinced. "You've been there for her throughout this. She knows that."

Finn paused for a moment to look at Mr Schuester who was sitting and watching the exchange in silence.

"She even told me once," Finn continued looking back towards Quinn's older sister. "You know, how thankful she was that you wanted to help her. She really appreciated that."

"This is such a mess," Jennifer groaned glancing at Will who was nodding in agreement.

"I should have told you the truth," Finn confessed. "When I found out, I should have told you."

"This isn't your fault," Jennifer reassured him. "This isn't anyone's fault really. It's just…. Life. Messy, complicated life."

"I'm really sorry," Finn apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Jennifer said smiling at him kindly. "If anything, I feel like I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Finn asked confused.

"For Quinn," she explained. "Its clear that she hasn't been very fair to you and I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive her," he answered truthfully. "I mean, none of that matters now, just, as long as she's alright."

Jennifer smiled at him; impressed at the maturity he showed considering the grievance against him.

"Ok," Jennifer said after a moment's silence. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to see how my sister is doing."

Rachel and Finn nodded as the blonde slowly stood from her seat, Mr Schuester following suit.

"You guys should go and wait with the others," he told them, nodding in the direction of the relatives room. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok," Rachel agreed pulling Finn out of his seat and leading him back towards the cramped room.

Will watched them for a moment to make sure that they did as he asked and once they had disappeared inside, he led Jennifer towards the ICU.

-x-

_This isn't happening_, Puck thought as he paced outside the automatic doors to the ICU. _She didn't mean it, she couldn't._

For the last ten minutes, Puck had been hovering in the corridor, torn between leaving and going back inside the ICU to confront Quinn. On a number of occasions he'd made to re-enter through the same automatic doors he'd left. However, each time something had held him back.

For nine months now he'd known that Quinn had wanted to give the baby up for adoption, that she didn't want to raise her. Quinn had always been honest with him about her intentions. He'd even reassured her that he understood, that he'd support her decision, no matter what it was.

_**He'd lied**_.

Ever since Puck found out he was going to be a father he knew he wanted to keep the baby, to raise her himself. He wasn't going to be another deadbeat dad. From the beginning he'd supported Quinn's decision to give the baby up for adoption, had tried not to pressurise her into changing her mind, despite subtle attempts to prove to her that he was committed to this baby, if she did choose to keep it.

He'd thought that the night they'd spent babysitting had convinced her that he was serious, had proven that they could manage, but once again, his lack of self-control had ruined everything. After that night Quinn was even more convinced then before that he was not serious about being a dad, that he wasn't suitable to raise a child a with her.

Puck thought he'd lost all chance of redeeming himself with Quinn after that. Didn't think that he'd ever get her to see how much he wanted them to be together, the three of them. He thought that when Finn found out the truth, he'd finally get his chance, but Quinn was adamant that she wanted to do this herself, that she couldn't deal with any more stress in her life.

Her rejection of him had hurt more than he'd ever admit, and all hope of his dream coming true had been crushed with his own heart. He'd thought it was all over then, that he'd lost, but to his relief he'd been granted one last reprieve.

Quinn, now effectively homeless, had agreed to move in with Puck and his family. He knew that deep down it had killed her to accept his offer; that her pride had been damaged because she had no other viable options open to her. She'd wanted so much to be responsible; to be independent and prove that she didn't need anyone else's help. Quinn had made her choices, her mistakes and she'd wanted to show that she took responsibility for them, that she was bearing the cross of them alone. Accepting Pucks' offer seemed weak to her, like a failure before she'd even begun.

All the time she'd been living at his house, Puck had tried to give her space. Hoping that once she'd thought about it properly she'd know that she couldn't give their daughter up. That she would regret it for the rest of her life if she had her adopted. Even when she'd consulted with adoption agencies, Puck had just nodded in agreement, fooling himself into believing that she was just going through the motions. That she needed to look into all the other possibilities before realising that the only decision that she'd be happy with was the same as his.

He thought that with everything that had happened with her parents, she'd understand the hurt that would come with rejection. That she wouldn't want their daughter to ever feel how she had when her parents had disowned her.

_I was wrong,_ he thought. She was just as adamant as ever.

Quinn had failed to even acknowledge that she had a daughter. Referring to her only as _his daughter._

_Fine,_ Puck thought. Maybe she didn't want her, but he did. He was going to be a good father to his daughter whether Quinn wanted to be involved or not. His fate had been sealed the moment he'd laid eyes on his daughter; nothing was going to change it now, not Quinn, not anybody. He was going to be a good dad, no, he was going to be the best dad to his daughter that he possibly could.

Puck gazed through the ICU doors one last time, his mind set, before turning and heading down the corridor, towards the NICU, where his future, his daughter was sleeping.

-x-

"I'm really sorry about before," Will said as he and Jennifer made their way towards the ICU.

Jennifer raised the corner of her mouth in a half smile.

"I should have known something wasn't right," she admitted. "Quinn hasn't been herself for a while now, I guess, I guess I just put it down to hormones. I should have known better."

"You're not blaming yourself now are you?" Will questioned her playfully.

"No," Jennifer answered glancing at Will, "Well, maybe a little."

"You shouldn't," Will offered. "I think Quinn was probably trying to assert some control over her own life."

"How do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Well," Will explained. "For so long she'd been defined by her popularity, by who she was dating, which clubs she was in. The baby changed all that. Suddenly she didn't know who she was. She'd become an outcast almost overnight. She'd lost control of everything. The only thing she could control was how much she told you."

"I don't think you believe that anymore than I do," Jennifer said, "but thanks anyway."

"I think there's probably some truth in it," Will disagreed. "I also think that she was scared of disappointing you."

"So you agree with what I said before?" she asked laughing.

"I've watched Quinn these last few months," he admitted. "She's been quiet and withdrawn. I think she's been lonely."

Will paused for a moment before continuing.

"She's been putting on a brave face," he continued. "Not wanting to let people know that she's vulnerable because she was always so strong before. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. Now, she doesn't know what she wants, doesn't know who to turn to, who she can rely on."

"What's that got to do with her lying to me?" Jennifer asked confused at the point Will was trying to make.

"I think that you were the one thing, the one person that she _was_ sure of." He explained. "That she didn't want to risk that for anything."

Jennifer was quiet, absorbing Will's theory.

"So you think she thought that if she told me the truth, I'd turn my back on her, like our parents did?" Jennifer asked him.

"I think that's a risk she didn't want to take," Will confirmed. "The only constant in Quinn's life was you and she'd rather lie to you, to keep you around then tell you the truth. She'd already been rejected by your parents, who knows what she'd have done if she lost you too."

Jennifer considered that for a moment, a cold chill creeping over her.

"We're here," Will said as they came to a halt outside the ICU doors.

Jennifer looked through the glass panelling of the automatic doors trying to see her sister.

The brunette nurse who was looking after Quinn recognised Will from before and made her way to the doors. As they opened, the nurse approached the teacher a look of concern on her face.

Will frowned slightly at her expression and glanced past her towards the bed where Quinn was laying.

"Where's Puck?" Will asked her, realising the mohawked teenager was no longer by the girls bed.

"He left about 15 minutes ago," the nurse informed him.

"Did he say where he was going?" he asked worried.

"No," the nurse answered truthfully. "He left in kind of a hurry."

"I don't understand," Will said, "why would he do that?"

The brunette nurse shrugged in response and glanced towards the tall blonde beside Will questioningly.

Will noticed her inquiring look.

"Oh," he said gesturing towards Jennifer. "This is Quinn's sister. She was hoping she could see her."

The nurse looked at the blonde with a surprised expression.

"Is that alright?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"Of course it is," the nurse answered smiling. "Sorry. I'd been informed that the family had refused to be contacted regarding Quinn's condition."

Jennifer looked between the nurse and Will confused.

"Are you saying that my parents know what's happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," the nurse confirmed. "They were contacted when she came in."

Jennifer looked towards Will for confirmation. He nodded that this was in fact the truth.

"Unbelievable," Jennifer muttered running a hand through her hair before turning to the nurse once again. "Is Quinn alright?"

"She's awake," the nurse informed her.

"She is?" Jennifer asked, a smile spreading across her face. "That's good right?"

"It's a positive sign," the nurse answered nodding.

Jennifer sensed that something wasn't right though and probed the nurse for more information.

"Something's wrong though?" Jennifer realised.

"I think you should come in and see her," the nurse replied vaguely, gesturing to Jennifer to gown up before entering.

"Are you going to come in?" she asked Will, pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"No," Will replied, "You should have some time alone together. I'll go see if I can find Puck."

"Ok," Jennifer said. "Thank you again."

Will nodded in acknowledgement before wandering off down the corridor in search of Puck.

When Jennifer was fully gowned up, the brunette nurse led her over to the bed where Quinn was laying, her eyes closed, an oxygen mask covering her face. Jennifer had to brace herself slightly as she reached the bed, shocked by the appearance of her younger sister.

She picked up the small blondes hand gently in hers as she leant over the bed to kiss her lightly on the forehead. As she stood back up, she noticed Quinn's eyes flutter open to look at her.

"Hey," Jennifer said smiling.

"Jen?" Quinn asked weakly, her eyes closing a little with sleep.

"Yeah it's me," she answered softly, brushing Quinn's forehead lightly with her hand. "It's okay."

Quinn swallowed hard, opening her eyes again to look at her sister, tears forming in the corners as she did so.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn sobbed squeezing Jennifer's hand tightly in her own and sitting up a little.

"Shh," Jennifer soothed pulling Quinn into a tight an embrace. "It's alright."

"I'm so scared," Quinn said, her head leaning against her sisters' stomach. "Please," she pleaded. "Please tell me what to do."

"It'll be alright," Jennifer promised. "We'll figure it out okay?"

Quinn broke down then, her sobs coming fast and loud as she clutched onto her sister desperately. Jennifer pulled her closer, wrapping the small blonde up in her arms and holding her securely as her body shook with tears, with pain. Jennifer closed her eyes, her chin resting gently atop Quinn's head as it moved beneath her.

"Shh," she soothed, tears falling from her own eyes now. "Shh. I'm here now."


	9. Conversations

Puck sat watching his daughter, her hand curled gently around his index finger as she slept.

_How could she want to give you up? _He thought to himself.

Puck ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes, which were moist with the threat of tears.

For a moment, a small infinite moment when Quinn had opened her eyes to look at him. When he'd felt himself get lost once again in their beauty, heard her voice call out to him, like a siren beckoning his attention he'd believed, no, he'd fooled himself into thinking all his dreams had come true. That they would finally be a family, that every bad thing, every mistake he'd ever made had been wiped clean. He would finally get a fresh start, they both would.

She'd destroyed that. With three little words, Quinn had taken it all away from him.

_She's your daughter._

The words continued ringing in his ears, taunting him.

_You're an idiot,_ Puck thought to himself. _Did you really think that this would work out for the best? You don't deserve her, you never have._

"Puck?" Will asked, invading his thoughts and pulling him away from his self-deprecation.

"Mr Shue," he said in surprised, wiping furiously at his eyes once more. "Hey."

Will sat down beside the teen, a look of concern on his face.

Puck avoided eye contact with his teacher, instead directing his attention to his daughter in front of him. As he looked at the small form before him, Puck couldn't help but be reminded of Quinn and so he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Will watched the teenager closely and couldn't help but see someone that looked completely defeated.

"What happened?" Will asked simply, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder and causing him to finally look up and meet his teachers' gaze.

"Quinn woke up," Puck answered, feeling another overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him.

"That's great," Will replied, trying to sound positive. Puck turned his gaze back to an interesting tile on the floor beneath him. "Isn't it?" Will probed gently.

The teenager didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes fixed unmoving on the floor.

"She doesn't want the baby," Puck answered finally looking back up at his daughter, who was still sleeping soundly in the incubator.

"I'm so sorry Puck," Will said, squeezing his shoulder again. "I know how much you wanted to be a family. To be a father, not just a dad."

"She didn't even acknowledge her," Puck continued, opening up to the nearest thing he had to a father figure in his life.

"Maybe you just need to give her some time," Will offered. "Quinn's been through a lot today Puck. She's still a kid herself, you both are. This isn't going to be easy for her."

"Why not?" Puck asked him, anger in her voice. "I know, without a shadow of a doubt, I know what I want. I want to keep her Mr Shue. I don't want her growing up thinking that I didn't want her, calling some other guy 'dad'."

"It's different for you Puck," Will explained. "You've seen her, you've touched her…."

"Quinn won't even see her," Puck interrupted. "I already tried…"

"Puck," Will said, his voice stern yet soft, commanding the teenagers attention. "Quinn has given up so much for this baby."

He glanced down at the sleeping child, who stirred slightly where she lay.

"9 months of her life to bring her safely into this world." Will continued, not taking his gaze away from the little girl. "She's been kicked out of her home, lost everything that defined who she was, everything that she loved and enjoyed. What did you give up for this baby?"

Puck turned his head to look at his daughter quickly before turning back to Mr Schuester. He said nothing, but his eyes, his solemn expression said everything that he didn't.

"You had football, you had your reputation, your family to support you," Will answered for him. "You love this baby because she's yours, because she's a part of you that you can be proud of. For Quinn, the baby represents everything that went wrong in her life, her parents disowning her, being kicked out of her house, off cheerleading squad."

Will paused for a moment to sigh.

"Although you might not understand it," he carried on, Puck listening intently. "You have to respect that she might never feel the way you do about her."

Puck smiled slightly at the similarity between Mr Schuster's words and ones spoken to him, months ago, when told Quinn he'd wanted to be with her, be a dad to their daughter and she'd turned him down.

Will watched the teenager a confused expression on his face.

"Quinn once said something very similar to me," he explained, noting Mr Schuester's expression.

"You have to give her time Puck," Will said, "I know it's hard for you because you're excited and you want her to share that with you but pushing her away is only going to make it harder for you both. She needs to know that you're there for her. That you support her."

"I don't know if I can do that," Puck answered honestly. "To be around her, to know that she doesn't feel the same way but trying to respect it. I don't respect it, I don't understand. I can't support a decision I don't agree with, go along with something I don't want."

"Well," Will said simply. "It doesn't matter what you want Puck."

Puck glared at Will.

""I thought you wanted to be responsible?" Will carried on hurriedly. "I thought you wanted to prove that you weren't a Lima loser like your dad?"

"I do," Puck, objected, "that's why I can't give her up."

"Even if it's the right thing to do," Will countered. "Even if, deep down you know that there is a couple, a family out there that can offer her more than you ever could?"

"I'll take care of her," Puck said adamantly. "I'll love her. We'd be alright."

"What about money? Putting food on the table?" Will asked.

"I'll get a job, drop out of school." Puck replied.

"What kind of job do you think you'll get if you don't finish your education?" Will asked. "Sometimes being responsible is understanding your limitations Puck, knowing when to ask for help."

"You agree with Quinn?" Puck asked upset.

"No," Will replied quickly. "I think that this decision is going to shape the rest of your lives. That whatever happens, from this day on, neither you nor Quinn will ever be the person that you were yesterday. You can't decide something like this on your own, you need to talk about it, to come to a conclusion together."

Puck didn't say anything contemplating Mr Schuester's words. Deep down he knew that he was right. Whatever they decided, Quinn and himself, it would be forever. If they chose to keep the baby, there would be massive implications on their lives, sacrifices and compromises to be made. Raising a baby would be hard and Puck understood that. There would be days that he would regret his decision, that he would wish that he could have his old uncomplicated life back, where he could just be a kid with no responsibility and no obligations. Yet, if they gave the baby up, he knew that he would spend the rest of his life thinking about her, wondering where she was and if she was happy.

_Either way I'm screwed, _Puck thought to himself. _There is no right or wrong answer. No simple solution._

"Puck?" Will asked concerned by the teenagers' silence. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Puck replied nodding and glancing at his daughter before him.

Finally he thought he understood. He'd been so caught up in the excitement of being a dad that he'd not even considered the practicalities of raising a baby. Quinn was scared, uncertain. She didn't know how to be a mom anymore than he knew how to be a dad and the thought of being responsible for someone, of providing them with everything they needed was overwhelming. The more he thought about it, the more overwhelmed he began to feel.

"I just," he continued. "I just don't know what to do? What would you do? If you were us."

Will shrugged.

"I don't know," Will answered truthfully.

"Do you think we should give the baby up?" Puck asked desperate for some guidance.

"I can't tell you what to do Puck," Will replied shaking his head. "Only you and Quinn can make this decision. No one else."

Puck nodded in understanding and turned to look at Will properly.

"Thanks Mr Shue," he said gratefully. "You would have been a great dad."

Will smiled sadly, remembering that had things been different he could have been a father today as well as Puck. That if Terri hadn't been lying, he would have been a dad.

"You've done more for me today then my own dad has done in my whole life," Puck offered, noting Mr Schuester's solemn expression.

Will swallowed hard, a proper smile touching his lips.

"You're right," Puck acknowledged. "I need to speak to Quinn, to be there for her. She needs me now more than ever. If I just abandoned her, if I didn't stick around when things got tough, I'd be just like him."

Puck paused for a moment, wiping at a tear in his eye.

"I'm not him," he said defiantly to himself more than anyone. "I'm not."

-x-

Jennifer didn't know how long she'd held Quinn in her arms. It seemed like hours had passed before the small blonde's sobs had subsided and she'd fallen back into a peaceful sleep. Jennifer had sat watching her despondently. She'd never seen Quinn like this before and it scared her more than she cared to admit. Her sister was normally so full of life, so optimistic and bright. The girl who slept silently before her was broken. There was no other way to describe her. The worst part was that even though she was her older sister, there was nothing she could say, nothing that she could do that would fix this, that would make it go away, stop it from hurting so much.

Jennifer cursed her parents inwardly. How could they be more worried about their reputations, their social standing then their own daughter? They were cowards, pure and simple. Rather then deal with the situation, sit and discuss it maturely, they'd pushed it aside, just like they did with everything else they didn't want to confront.

If they didn't talk about their problems, they didn't exist; it was as straightforward as that. _Denial._ Her parents had always been good at that. _Parenting, _not so much.

Quinn stirred in the bed before her and Jennifer reached forward to stroke her head gently.

The blondes' eyes fluttered open and she reached for the oxygen mask over her face, pulling it down around her neck.

"You should keep this on," Jennifer said softly taking the mask and putting it back over Quinn's nose.

"Jen?" Quinn said pulling the mask down again with her right hand and reaching for her sisters' hand with the other.

"Yeah," Jennifer said leaning in closer. "I'm here."

Quinn made to sit up a little, wincing in pain with the effort. Jennifer leant forward to help her whilst using the bed remote to sit the head up slightly behind her sister.

"Can you call mom and dad?" she asked her voice quiet.

Jennifer dropped her head slightly, watching her sister closely.

"Quinn," she began her voice level.

"Maybe they'll let me home," Quinn interrupted, her thoughts running away with her. "Now the baby's born, maybe they'll let me come back."

Jennifer brushed the side of Quinn's face tenderly.

"Maybe," Jennifer said sadly, unable to crush her sisters' small bit of hope.

Quinn pulled the oxygen mask over her face for a moment, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Blood was running through into her arm from the small packet hanging from the drip stand overhead.

"What do you think she's like?" Quinn asked, pulling the oxygen mask down once more and opening her eyes to look at her sister. "The baby."

"I don't know," Jennifer answered, squeezing Quinn's hand. "Maybe you should see her? Find out for yourself?"

"No," Quinn said adamantly. "It'll be too hard. I don't want to see her."

Quinn paused for a moment, considering.

"Maybe you could go and see her for me," she asked her sister, an unspoken plea in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer answered. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Quinn asked putting her oxygen mask on again.

Jennifer didn't respond and Quinn gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her anxiously.

Jennifer looked at Quinn, fixing the young blonde's eyes with hers.

"Quinn I'm worried about you," Jennifer replied honestly.

"I'm fine," she lied turning her head slightly, avoiding Jennifer's gaze.

"You're not fine," Jennifer countered leaning in closer still. "You haven't been fine in a long time Quinn."

Quinn glanced at her sister, her eyes moistening and swallowing hard. She closed her eyes for a moment, a tear escaping from one of them to run down her cheek, following the same path those before it had.

Jennifer rubbed the tear off her sisters' cheek and Quinn looked back at her sorrowfully.

"You think the hard part is over," Jennifer explained. "That now the baby is here you can go back to your old life and pretend that this never happened."

"What's wrong with that?" Quinn asked another tear escaping down her cheek. "I did my part, I looked after it, helped it grow…."

"Her," Jennifer corrected. "You helped her grow Quinn. You brought her into this world. Nurtured her for nine months. Sacrificed for her."

Jennifer moved her chair closer to the bed.

"No matter how hard you try you'll never forget that." Jennifer continued. "You can't push this to one side, you have to deal with it."

"I can't," Quinn said, her voice catching in her throat.

"It's ok to be scared Quinn," Jennifer comforted.

"I don't want her," Quinn responded her voice breaking.

"You don't know that," Jennifer said kindly. "That's what scares you more than anything."

"No, I…." Quinn trailed off.

"You're worried that if you see her you'll want to keep her," Jennifer offered when Quinn didn't finish her sentence. "That if you see her it'll make giving her away that much harder."

"I can't raise a baby," Quinn sobbed. "I not ready."

"No one is ever ready Quinn," Jennifer told her. "Me and Michael were planning on having children and even I wasn't ready. You think you are, but then the baby comes and you wonder why you'd ever thought that this was a good idea."

"You had help…." Quinn started.

"You have help," Jennifer clarified. "If that's what you decide you want, you have help Quinn. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't keep her," Quinn repeated. "I can't."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Jennifer said rubbing another tear off Quinn's cheek. "I just worry that if you make that decision without ever seeing your daughter, that you'll regret it later on, when it's too late."

"I won't," Quinn said stubbornly.

"You say that now," Jennifer, replied, a sad smile on her face.

"This is the right thing for her," Quinn convinced herself. "She needs to go to a family that can look after her, give her all the things I'll never be able to give her…"

"If you're so sure that it's the right decision," Jennifer challenged Quinn. "Then why are you so scared?"

Quinn caught Jennifer's gaze, lost for an answer.

"It's because you aren't sure Quinn," she responded. "There's a part of you that doesn't think it's the right thing."

"That isn't true," Quinn replied, but the fight in her voice, the certainty of before had vanished, her protest falling flat.

Jennifer didn't say anything, letting Quinn think things through a bit more.

"It's…. that's not true…" she tried again.

Jennifer leant over the bed and kissed Quinn lightly on the forehead. Quinn rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the now free flowing tears from giving her away completely.

Jennifer rested her forehead gently against her sisters, closing her eyes as she next spoke.

"I am so scared for you," Jennifer admitted. "That you'll make this decision too quickly and regret it Quinn."

Jennifer moved her head back a little, opening her eyes to look at her sister.

"I'm so scared of what that regret will do to you," Jennifer confessed. "You aren't the same person anymore Quinn. Mom and dad, they broke you, they took all the fight you had and they condemned you to a place where you didn't feel like you could speak to me. Where you were lonely and scared and uncertain."

Jennifer squeezed Quinn's hand tightly. "I'm scared that if you make the wrong decision you'll bottle it all inside, all the regret, all the hurt, that they'll eat away at you, just like they have the last nine months and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you because of that. I want you to be sure."

Quinn closed her eyes again upset.

"You can't go on like this Quinn," Jennifer continued. "Please..."

Quinn opened her eyes to look at her sister, her head nodding slightly.

"Ok," she relented. "For you…I'll see her."

"No," Jennifer replied shaking her head. "I won't let you do it if it's just for me. It has to be for you Quinn, you have to want to see her."

Quinn thought for a moment, before answering.

"I want to," she admitted. "I really want to see my daughter."


	10. Just Like A Star

Puck leant in close to the incubator where his daughter lay, his index finger was still grasped tightly in her small hand and he wiggled it slightly as he spoke to her.

"I'm going to be right back," he said soothingly to the little girl, his head resting against the cool plastic container, his eye fixed on her tiny form. "I promise."

He paused for a moment, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"It's just…your mom," he continued. "She needs me right now and I have to go and be with her."

He closed his eyes momentarily, still jiggling his daughters' hand with his finger soothingly.

"You should know," he carried on, his voice breaking slightly. "That she loves you. I know she does…I think…. I think she's just scared to admit it."

Puck opened his eyes again to look at his daughter.

"I want you to know that, whatever happens, I love you too." Puck admitted. "That'll I'll never stop thinking about you."

The teenager watched the little girl for a moment to confirm that she was settled before gently removing his index finger from her grasp and looking towards Mr Schuester who was sitting patiently beside him. Puck was just about to speak, when the ICU nurse who had been looking after Quinn appeared outside the automatic NICU doors.

Puck frowned for a minute in confusion before quickly being consumed by an unsettling concern for Quinn. He stood quickly from his chair, Will following his worried gaze and standing slowly beside him on noticing the brunette talking to a doctor outside who was nodding in response to her words.

The dark haired teenager made to walk towards the door, but Will held him still, a firm hand on his chest.

The pair watched as the brunette entered through the automatic doors and made her way over towards them. She had a smile on her face that told them Quinn was fine. Will sensed Puck relax beside him and he patted the teenager gently on the chest before dropping his hand from where it'd been holding him.

"What's going on?" Puck asked puzzled.

"It's time for this little one to meet her mom," she said placing her hand carefully on the incubator.

"I don't understand," Puck, replied, still uncertain. "I didn't think Quinn wanted to see her."

"Seems that she's hand a change of heart," The brunette said smiling warmly.

A large smile spread over Puck's face and he turned to Mr Schuester for confirmation that he hadn't imagined the nurse's words.

Will smiled at the teenager, substantiating the brunette's words.

The nurse disconnected wires and cables from around the incubator and removing the nasal cannulae from the baby's nose before beginning to move it gently towards the door.

"Wait," Puck said suddenly worried again, causing the nurse to stop in her tracks. "Is it alright to move her? I mean…shouldn't she stay here?"

"She's fine," the nurse reassured him. "It's safer for her to go to Quinn then vice versa. She's just being monitored in here because she's slightly premature, but otherwise she's a perfectly healthy baby."

"What about the oxygen?" Puck asked unconvinced. "She needs that right?"

"She was a little hypoxic on delivery," the nurse replied, "but her oxygen saturations have improved since then. She should be fine without it."

"Should be?" Puck questioned.

"Don't worry," the nurse encouraged him. "Your daughter will be fine. I promise."

Puck looked hesitantly at Will who patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"She knows what she's doing Puck," Will persuaded the teenager.

Puck thought for a moment before nodding in approval.

On the teenagers say, the nurse began to manoeuvre the incubator towards the door, Puck and Will following after her.

Together the small group walked up the corridor towards the ICU where Quinn was still being monitored. Outside, the nurse paused momentarily, instructing the two of them to gown up.

"That's ok," Will said when the nurse offered him a new yellow gown to put on. "I'm not going in."

"You're not?" Puck asked his teacher.

"No," Will answered, "You don't need me in there. I'll go and wait with the others."

"Mr Shue," Puck said as Will made a move to leave.

"Yeah," he said turning back to face Puck.

"Would you mind waiting here?" he asked.

Will exchanged a questioning look with the ICU nurse who nodded in response.

"Of course," he promised. "I'll be right here."

"Thanks," Puck said gratefully, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Just in case…"

Puck left the sentence hanging between them and Will felt a small smile creep into the corners of his mouth.

"It'll be ok," he assured him.

Puck glanced through the glass doors in the direction of Quinn's bed, a troubled look on his face, which told Will, the teenager wasn't so sure.

The nurse gently pushed the door open with her back, pulling the incubator into the room after her. Puck followed closely behind her, throwing one last uneasy look at Will before the automatics doors shut behind him and the teacher was left alone outside.

Once inside, Puck looked to where Quinn's bed was located, noticing for the first time, a tall blonde haired woman who he'd never seen before but who, he noted, had amazing legs on display from beneath her black pinstriped skirt.

The woman looked too young to be Quinn's mom, but he did remember her talking about an older sister once after a hushed phone call at his house.

The nurse paused a short distance from the bed and turned towards Puck who stopped alongside her.

"Do you want to see her first?" she asked. "Before I bring over the baby?"

Puck glanced back towards the bed. Quinn was sitting up but her eyes were closed resting.

He nodded to the nurse and began to make his way towards the girl who could make his heart melt with one single look.

Puck inhaled deeply as he approached the bedside, the tall blonde turning her attention towards him. He avoided her gaze, instead looking towards the other blonde, who pulled her oxygen mask down around her neck as she watched him, her eyes tired and tear stained.

"Hey," Puck said dropping his gaze slightly, embarrassed.

"You came back," Quinn, said surprise in her voice.

"Of course I did," he said taking up her hand in his. "Even an egghead knows when he's being an idiot."

Quinn smiled to herself at his words, recollecting when she'd first called him an egghead in the home economics room at school. Puck had given her $18 towards stuff for the baby, it hadn't been much, but she remembered being touched by his intention.

Puck turned back towards the tall blonde who was watching the exchange, a questioning look on her face.

"I'm Puck," he said offering her his hand.

Jennifer took it firmly, meeting his gaze levelly, trying to size the teenager up.

"Jennifer," she replied shaking it for a second too long and unsettling Puck. "Quinn's sister."

"Puck is..." Quinn began to explain.

"It's ok," Jennifer said turning back to her sister her voice flat. "I already know who he is."

"You do?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Jennifer replied. "Puck's the father and you've been living with him and his family for the last few months."

Jennifer turned back towards Puck who looked intimidated by her sudden attention.

"Is that about right?" she asked him.

Puck exchanged a scared glance with Quinn before meeting her sisters' gaze again and managing to say, "Yes."

Jennifer laughed to herself at Pucks' frightened expression.

"Well, that was fun." She said finally causing Puck to look at her confused.

She leant down to kiss Quinn on the forehead.

"I'll be outside," she said warmly, turning to smile mischievously at Puck.

Puck smiled half-heartedly, not sure what to make of the tall blonde who was walking towards the automatic doors, her back to him. He turned back towards Quinn who was watching him with an amused expression on her face.

"Ok so I'm a little terrified of her," he admitted, taking a seat beside Quinn's bed and picking up her hand again.

"She's just messing with you," Quinn said a small smile on her lips.

"Well she's pretty good at it," Puck noted.

They were silent for a moment, Puck looking at his hands wrapped protectively around Quinn's. He stroked the top of her hand gently with his thumb feeling her soft skin beneath his and smiling to himself.

He looked up to find her watching him closely, her expression neutral.

"I brought someone to see you," he said turning and glancing momentarily back at the nurse who was standing beside the incubator patiently. "Is that ok?"

"It's ok," Quinn nodded slightly in response.

Puck squeezed her hand comfortingly a small smile on his face as the nurse came over with their daughter. For a moment, the brunette fiddled with the clasp on the incubator, removing the plastic lid and picking the little girl up in her arms, her form wrapped securely in a blanket.

She handed her gently to Puck, who held her cautiously, inexperienced.

"Hold her head," the nurse coached him.

Puck moved his arm slightly, cradling the little girls head supportively. The girl stirred slightly in his arms and Puck rocked her gently, turning towards Quinn, a huge smile on his face. For a moment, Quinn seemed uncertain, but as Puck turned his body slightly towards her, she caught a proper glimpse of her daughter and she smiled too.

"She's so small," Quinn said in awe.

"She's perfect," Puck replied gently rocking her from side to side.

"Is she ok?" Quinn asked the nurse who was standing beside Puck.

"She's completely healthy," the nurse informed her warmly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes," the nurse confirmed. "She may have had a bit of a traumatic entrance to the world but she's doing fine."

Quinn smiled, looking back at the sleeping baby in Puck's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Puck asked Quinn smiling.

Quinn nodded, seemingly speechless and Puck slowly stood from his seat to hand the baby over to her.

The blonde rested the little girl gently in the crook of her arm.

"You're a natural," the nurse said encouragingly before leaving them alone with their daughter.

Puck leant over the cot side, stroking his daughters' forehead gently with his thumb.

"Hi little one," Quinn cooed her softly. "I'm your mom."

Puck took Quinn's free hand in his own, lifting it towards his mouth and kissing it lightly.

"Look at her Puck," Quinn said in wonder.

"She's amazing," Puck replied watching Quinn who was completely lost in their daughter. "You're amazing."

Quinn glanced towards him; saw him watching her, a serene look on his face.

"You look happy," she said smiling.

"So do you," he countered.

Quinn looked back at her daughter, putting her finger in her tiny hand and playing with it absent-mindedly.

"I can't believe this is her," Quinn said looking back at him. "That she's here, that we actually did it."

"You did it," he said brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "She is all you Quinn."

Quinn met his eyes as he leant in closer to her and she remembered that night, the way he'd looked at her, how'd she'd lost herself in his eyes, in the emotion she'd seen there. She could see it now, that same yearning for her, that vulnerability and helplessness he rarely displayed in public.

"She's ours," Quinn responded smiling.

Puck felt his eyes moisten at her words and he closed the distance between them, kissing Quinn lightly on the lips. She kissed him back, her soft lips gentle against his own. Puck held her there for a moment, his heart already aching at the thought of being separated.

Finally he let her go, pulling back slowly, his eyes searching for hers. To his surprise she was looking at him, her eyes just as enthralling as they'd always been, stealing his breath, his heart once again.

Puck stood up, wanting to be closer to her, to them. He needed her contact to comfort him, to reassure him that things were going to be all right. He wanted her to feel that to, to convey to her, without words that he was there, that he always would be.

Carefully, Puck lowered the cot side down, glancing cautiously at the nurse across the room that appeared as though she wanted to say something to stop him, but thought better of it. Slowly he sat on the bed beside Quinn, wrapping his arm protectively around her and their daughter and pulling them into his chest, closer to his heart.

His kissed Quinn's forehead gently as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She loved their baby, just like he did, but neither of them knew what to do for the best. He kissed her forehead again; stroke her hair with one hand as he gently stroked their daughters face with the other.

They sat like this for a while, content to say nothing, to just be in each other's presence, to be with their daughter for the first and possibly last time until finally the silence was broken by Quinn's soft, emotional voice, singing to their daughter.

"_**Just like a star across my sky,**_

_**Just like an angel off the page,**_

_**You have appeared to my life,**_

_**Feel like I'll never be the same,**_

_**Just like a song in my heart,**_

_**Just like oil on my hands,**_

_**Honour to love you…"**_


	11. Hunger

They'd been sitting there for a while, Puck and Quinn, her resting contently in his arms; their daughter nestled safely in hers. They were both silent, listening to each other's breaths, slow, relaxed, satisfied. The baby stirred slightly in Quinn's arms, and she soothed her nervously, afraid that she would wake up.

"Shh," Quinn pacified, rocking the little girl gently in her arms. "Shh sweetheart, it's ok."

Puck leant forward slightly to get a better look at his daughter, who was becoming more and more agitated in Quinn's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked worriedly. "Is she ok?"

Puck shook his head unsure and removed his arm carefully from around the blondes' shoulders, standing up from the bed and approaching the nurses' station where the brunette was standing in conversation with another nurse.

Quinn watched after him for a second, before turning her attention back to the small form in her arms, trying once again to settle her down.

"She won't stop fussing," Quinn heard Puck say as he approached the bed once again, the brunette nurse in tow.

"Is she alright?" The blonde asked as soon as the nurse was beside her.

The nurse smiled at her calmly, immediately easing Quinn's fear.

"If I had to guess," she said placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder supportively. "I'd say she was probably hungry."

"Hungry?" Quinn asked anxious.

"Yeah," the nurse replied.

"Does that mean…." Quinn began slightly embarrassed. "Do I have to…. you know?"

"Feed her?" The nurse finished slightly amused.

"Well, yeah." Quinn replied glancing back down at her daughter.

"Normally I'd say yes," the nurse answered. "There's no reason why mother's who've had a caesarean can't breastfeed but…"

The nurse paused for a moment to look at Quinn.

"But what?" she asked worriedly.

"Quinn, you lost of lot of blood whilst giving birth and that severely interferes with the bodies production of milk. At the moment, if you decided that you wanted to nurse her, you probably wouldn't be able to." The nurse explained.

"So what do we do?" Puck asked glancing over at Quinn who was looking down at their daughter, sadness in her eyes.

"We've got formula here that we can give her for the time being." The nurse answered. "I'll go and get some for you."

"Wait," Quinn said as the nurse made to move away from the bed. "Can you please feed her for me?"

"There's nothing to it," the nurse encouraged the small blonde. "I'll talk you through it if you want?"

Quinn carefully lifted the fussing child up and held her out gently for the nurse to take.

"Please," she pleaded with the brunette. "I don't think I can…"

"Quinn," Puck said, stepping in front of the nurse and cautiously taking his daughter from her arms into his own. "It's ok, we'll learn to do it together."

He took the seat next to her bed once again, cradling the small form in the crook of his arm as he'd seen Quinn do earlier. He reached for the blondes' hand with his other hand comfortingly.

"I don't know if we should," Quinn responded uncertain. "I mean should we be doing all this if we're not going to keep her?"

Puck glanced at her sadly.

"It doesn't mean we've decided anything Quinn," he reassured her. "It'll just be…. I don't know, a moment, something to remember if we choose to give her up for adoption. That's all."

Quinn was hesitant for a moment before finally nodding her assent. The nurse nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing.

"Quinn?" Puck asked, squeezing Quinn's hand again as she watched after the nurse, trying to pull her out of her thoughts. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine," Quinn answered glancing back towards him. "Just a little tired I guess."

"Perhaps you should get some rest," Puck suggested. "I can feed her on my own if you want?"

"No", Quinn said rubbing at her temple for a moment, as though trying to rid herself of a headache. "You're right, it's just feeding her. It's not like I haven't already been doing that for the last nine months. A little bit longer isn't going to hurt."

Quinn closed her eyes for a second and Puck couldn't help feeling concerned about the blonde.

"Are you sure that you're feeling ok?" he asked her again, a note of worry in his voice.

She smiled half-heartedly at him.

"I'm ok," she replied.

Puck seemed unconvinced, but before he could voice his unease, the brunette nurse returned, a small bottle of formula in her hand. She offered it to Puck who took it gratefully. He turned towards Quinn who was watching him closely.

"Do you want to try?" he asked her hopefully.

"No it's alright," Quinn said, rubbing at her temple again. "I'll just watch."

Puck seemed hesitant.

"I'll do the next one," Quinn promised him.

Encouraged slightly by that, Puck turned towards the nurse for advice.

"Just place the bottle near her mouth," the nurse offered. "She'll take it if she's hungry."

Puck did as he was instructed, his daughter opening her mouth eagerly as he gently rested the tip of the bottle on her pink lips. As she began drinking hungrily, Puck titled the bottle a little more.

"Not too much," the nurse cautioned him and Puck dropped the bottle slightly.

"Is that right?" he asked nervously.

"Perfect," the nurse praised.

"She's got your appetite," Quinn observed from her position on the bed.

Puck smiled at her.

"At least she hasn't got my Mohawk." He joked.

Quinn laughed slightly, wincing in pain as she did so.

"Ow," she said placing a hand on her abdomen.

The nurse stepped closer to Quinn.

"Are you in pain?" she asked gently removing Quinn's hand from the top of her gown and checking the area for any bleeding.

"A little," Quinn confessed.

"I'll get some more painkillers," she offered kindly.

"Thanks," the blonde said gratefully.

"Why didn't you say you were in pain?" Puck asked her concerned, still feeding the little girl in his arms.

"It's nothing really," Quinn replied. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I am worried," Puck admitted. "I have been ever since you were rushed in here. I thought I was going to lose you."

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment, seemingly lost in thought once again.

"Quinn?" Puck prompted once more.

"Yeah," she said, once again being pulled from her thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said?" Puck asked anxiously.

"Of course I did," she replied returning her gaze to him and their daughter.

"Here," the nurse said handing Quinn a small paper cup filled with two white tablets. "This should help the pain."

Quinn took the cup from the nurse before emptying its contents into her mouth and handing it back to the brunette. The nurse passed her a small cup of water, and Quinn sipped it carefully, swallowing the liquid and tablets together.

The nurse took the water back from Quinn, eyeing her closely, noting that her cheeks were flushed. Gently she placed the back of her hand against Quinn's head, feeling her temperature.

"Are you feeling hot?" the brunette asked her, holding her hand there for a moment.

"Not really," Quinn said in response. "Why do I feel hot?"

"A little bit," the nurse replied.

"What's that mean?" Puck asked worried.

"Probably nothing," the nurse reassured him. "It might be an idea to let Quinn rest though," she advised.

Puck looked at Quinn for a moment, realising how tired and fragile the small blonde looked. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok," he said standing up from his seat carefully, his daughter in his arms. He stepped over towards Quinn, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead. Her skin felt hot against his lips, clammy. "Try and get some sleep." He encouraged her, lowering their daughter slightly so she could see her.

"I will," she promised smiling at him warmly. She turned her attention to her daughter, reaching for her hand with her own. The little girl grabbed her index finger once again, now seemingly settled from her feed and Quinn wiggled it playfully.

"Bye baby girl," she cooed smiling at her daughter.

Puck smiled to himself at Quinn's manner with their daughter, her obvious feelings for the little girl being displayed so naturally that he didn't even think she knew she was doing it.

"We'll see you later," Puck said standing up again and brushing a strand of hair out of Quinn's eyes.

Quinn nodded as Puck turned towards the nurse, unsure what to do with his daughter. She gestured towards the open incubator and Puck carefully lowered the small form into it.

"I'll get someone to bring her back to the NICU," the brunette assured him.

"Thanks," he said turning back to Quinn once more. The blonde had her eyes closed, her head resting back on the pillow.

Puck smiled sadly at her, hesitating for a moment about leaving her side.

"I'll come get you when she wakes up," the nurse promised him, noting his uncertainty.

He nodded in response before glancing once more at his daughter and then finally heading for the automatic doors. The brunette watched him hover at the entrance for a moment before finally he disappeared out of sight.

The nurse turned back to Quinn, a look of concern on her face.

-x-

Outside the ICU, Puck noticed Mr Shue deep in conversation with Quinn's sister. He wandered over towards them and they stopped talking on noting his presence, the pair of them turning to greet him.

"Hey," Mr Shue said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How'd it go?"

Puck shrugged unsure, "Ok I guess." He replied throwing an uneasy glance towards Jennifer.

She smiled sincerely at him, trying to put him at ease.

"Quinn held the baby," he informed her, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "So that's good right?"

Jennifer nodded in response.

"Yeah, that's really good." Jennifer agreed.

"I think she's still finding it hard though," Puck continued. "I don't know… I just wish I knew what she was thinking."

Puck paused for a moment.

"When she was holding our daughter, her face just lit up. She looked happy, happier then I've seen her in a while anyway." Puck carried on. "Then when she needed feeding, it's like, she got cold feet…she couldn't wait to hand her back."

"She's emotional," Jennifer said in response, "and tired. She just needs some time to come to terms with everything, both physically and emotionally."

Puck nodded in understanding.

"I know," he said. "She's resting now."

"That's probably the best thing for her right now," Mr Shue reassured the teenager.

"Plus it'll give us a chance to talk," Jennifer said stepping a little closer to Puck.

Puck looked uneasy at the prospect and Jennifer couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I'll be nice," she promised.

"Ok," Puck agreed reluctantly glancing towards Mr Shue for help.

"Great," Jennifer said glancing towards Will as well.

"You know what?" Will said in response to Pucks' questioning expression. "I need to go and check on the others so I think I'll leave you guys to it."

Puck looked at Will in disbelief.

"You'll be fine," Mr Shue encouraged him.

"Oh come on," Jennifer said tugging gently on Pucks' arm and leading him in the direction of the cafeteria. "I don't bite I promise."

Puck followed after her, throwing one last worried look back at Will who laughed to himself. After speaking with Jennifer, he knew that she would go easy on Puck. The teenager on the other hand seemed terrified and the expression looked out of place on Puck's face. He chuckled to himself once more, shaking his head from side to side as he made his way in the opposite direction, down the corridor to where Emma and the rest of his kids were waiting.


	12. My Wish

"Here," Jennifer said, lowering a steaming cup of hot chocolate onto the table in front of Puck before taking the vacant seat beside him. After leaving Will outside the ICU, the pair of them had managed to find the hospital cafeteria, which for the most part was empty.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, pulling the cup towards him and holding it between both his hands, feeling its warmth emanate through him. He avoided eye contact with Jennifer, instead focusing intently on his hot chocolate as if it held all the answers to his questions.

Puck rarely felt intimidated by anyone but for some reason, Jennifer unsettled him. He couldn't quite fathom what it was about the tall blonde that made him feel so unnerved. Perhaps it was the way she seemed so relaxed about everything that had happened. She didn't seem to judge Quinn or him, in fact, if anything she seemed to understand.

Puck thought that it was probably that which made him feel so awkward around her. Although his mom had agreed to have Quinn come and live with them once the truth about the baby's paternity had finally come out, she was anything but happy about the situation. He knew deep down it was because his mom wanted more for him then to be a dad at sixteen, but he also knew that it was because she didn't approve of Quinn.

Not only was Quinn a Christian and therefore not the nice young Jewish girl his mom had been hoping her son would date, but her family seemingly had everything that theirs did not including money.

Then there was Quinn's parents, who had disowned her almost instantaneously when they'd found out their daughter was pregnant, out of wedlock, at the age of sixteen. The only kindness and decency that they could show towards her was to allow her thirty minutes to pack up her things before they banished her from their home.

Therefore it unsettled Puck to have an adult, other then Mr Shue, be supportive of him and Quinn, to stand by them whilst everyone else either hung them out to dry or made meaningful jibes every chance they got.

"So this is going well," Jennifer commented, pulling Puck out of his thoughts as she took a sip from her coffee cup, her eyes watching him closely.

Puck finally glanced up to meet her gaze and realised what else it was about Jennifer that intimidated him so much. She looked at him, not through him or past him. She looked right at him, met his gaze square on, without disappointment or judgement. When she looked at him there was kindness in her eyes, a sympathy for the predicament that he was in, a sadness that there was nothing she could do to help except be there.

His own mom could barely look him in the eyes and on the rare occasions that she did, there was always disappointment etched on her face, a mumbled prayer on her breath for his mistakes. She pretended that everything was all right, treated Quinn well whilst she was living with them, but Puck knew that she was just putting on a brave face. That deep down she resented Quinn for coming in to her son's life and taking his future from him.

Sometimes she would make comments at dinner in Jewish so that Quinn did not understand them and more often then not Puck would find himself defending the blonde to his mom. After all, he was anything but blameless in all this and Quinn was already carrying enough culpability to last her a lifetime.

Jennifer remained silent, just watching Puck, as if trying to understand what he was thinking, to find some way to make the teenager open up to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she finally apologised. "I was just playing with you. I didn't mean to make you feel daunted in any way."

Puck smiled slightly at the blonde, his hands still firmly placed around the now lukewarm cup of hot chocolate.

"You didn't," he lied in response before taking a sip of the chocolate.

Jennifer raised her eyebrow at him disbelievingly and Puck couldn't help but smile at the uncanny resemblance between her and Quinn. So many times he'd seen the younger of the two sisters use that expression and it seemed so much a part of Quinn that it was funny to see her sister use it now.

"Ok maybe you did a little bit," he confessed. "I guess I'm just used to people being unreceptive to me since they found out I got Quinn pregnant. I didn't know if you were joking or not…"

"Well," she said smiling at his honesty. "If it helps, I really was just messing with you."

Puck smiled back at Jennifer, feeling himself starting to warm to the tall blonde.

"So," she began sighing slightly. "How are you feeling? It's been a pretty big day for you, huh?"

Puck was taken aback a little by the question. It had been so long since someone had asked him how he felt that it had taken him off guard.

"Uh, I don't know really." He replied thinking. "There's been so much going on I haven't really had time to think about it."

He paused for a moment to consider the question properly.

"I think I'm happy," he said finally, glancing up at Jennifer once again. "I know that we might not keep her but right now, I'm happy."

"Do you want to keep her?" Jennifer asked him.

Puck gave her a sad smile. "I don't think Quinn wants to…"

"That's not what I asked," she interrupted. "If it was your choice, no one else's. What would you want?"

Puck glanced down at his hot chocolate.

"I want her," Puck said quietly without looking back up. "I want to be a dad to her."

He met Jennifer's eyes once again.

"I know this wasn't planned and that I'm young but I can be a good dad." He continued. "I'd be there for her. I wouldn't just walk out when things started to get a little bit difficult. It's like I told Quinn, my family comes first."

"What if Quinn doesn't want to raise her?" Jennifer asked him.

Puck thought for a moment.

"Then we'd give her up." Puck realised at last. "Quinn's given up so much for this baby already, if she doesn't want to keep her, then we won't."

"Even though you want her?" Jennifer asked.

"I know Quinn loves her, I could see it on her face earlier." Puck explained. "Just because she might choose to give her up, doesn't mean she loves her any less than me. She'd be doing what she believes is the best thing for her. We would be giving her up out of love."

Puck paused momentarily.

"We either raise her together," He continued. "Or we don't raise her. There isn't a middle ground here. It wouldn't be fair on me or Quinn."

"You seem like a really good guy Puck," Jennifer said smiling at him warmly. "I'm glad that you've been there for Quinn when I couldn't, when my parents wouldn't."

Puck glanced back down at his hot chocolate feeling slightly ashamed.

"I could have been there more for her," he admitted. "You shouldn't think more of me than I deserve."

"You're young," Jennifer said, shrugging off his self-deprecation. "You did the best you knew how to do, I'm sure of it."

She reached out her hand and placed it on Pucks wrist comfortingly.

"There is only so much that you could do to support Quinn." She went on. "You gave her somewhere to stay, were there as much as you knew how to be at the time. You couldn't fill the hole that was left by my parents, you couldn't mend that hurt."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Puck asked warily.

"Do I have to have a motive?" she countered laughing.

"Yes," Puck replied. "I messed up getting Quinn pregnant. I ruined both our lives and you just sit here and shrug it off like its water off a ducks back."

"Everybody makes mistakes Puck," she answered. "Believe me I have made my fair share when I was your age and I still make them now. Just because the general consensus is that you fall in love, get married and have kids, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's the right thing for everyone."

Puck listened to her closely as she spoke, still in disbelief that she was treating him like an adult, no, like an equal.

"Just because this baby was born out of wedlock, because she wasn't planned," Jennifer continued. "It doesn't mean that she is loved any less, that's she's any less of a person. Life likes to throw these challenges at us, to test us. The way you react to them, the way you choose to deal with your struggles, that is more of a testament to your character then anything else."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked interestedly.

"You could have walked away Puck," Jennifer explained. "You could have refused to acknowledge your mistake, left Quinn to deal with the repercussions herself but you didn't. You stood by her, took her into your home. You might not have done everything right by her but you did more than most."

"I feel like you think I'm something that I'm not?" Puck admitted.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked him.

"A good person," Puck replied pushing away his barely touched hot chocolate.

"I don't think things are that black and white." Jennifer informed him. "My parents were supposedly good people, they had a solid reputation in the community, went to church every Sunday but when it really mattered they couldn't even be there for their own daughter."

She paused for a moment.

"No one is either good or bad, black or white." She tried to express upon him. "We strive to be good people but at the end of the day we're all differing shades of grey. We make mistakes and we learn and grow from them as a result. Do you understand?"

Puck nodded at the tall blonde and wondered why Quinn had never really mentioned her in all the time she'd been living with him.

_Perhaps she was ashamed of me,_ Puck thought to himself. Thinking about it though, he didn't really believe that. Speaking to Jennifer now, he didn't really know why he'd ever felt intimidated by her, she was kind, considerate and she cared about his feelings, respected them.

"What did your mom say when you told her you were finally a dad?" Jennifer asked, breaking the silence once more.

"I haven't told her yet," Puck admitted. "I guess I forgot with everything that happened. I was too worried about Quinn."

"Perhaps you should call her," Jennifer offered. "Let her know. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you."

"I don't think so," Puck replied. "She's not exactly in love with the idea of me being a dad. She puts on a brave face but she doesn't really accept it. I think she'd be happy if we give her up for adoption."

"You should still call her," Jennifer pushed him. "People have a way of surprising you when you least expect it."

"I will," he agreed. "I just, I don't think I'm ready just yet. I want to enjoy some time with my daughter, with Quinn before I tell her. I know my mom, she'll say what she feels and I don't know if I can deal with her disappointment right now."

Jennifer smiled at him slightly.

"I think you'll be surprised." She hedged a guess. "Life has a funny way of working out for the best."

"How can you be so optimistic all the time?" he asked smiling at her, her mood infectious.

"I don't know," she said. "I just have hope. I know my sister; she's always had a strong head on her shoulders, a warm heart. She'll do the right thing, whatever that may be."

She met Puck's gaze once again.

"I think I've got a pretty good impression of you too Puck," Jennifer said smiling at him once more. "You're not so different, you and Quinn. Your daughter is very lucky to have two people that care so much about her, that want the best for her even if that means a life without them. Everything will work out the way it's meant too."

"Do you think Quinn will be all right?" Puck asked concerned. "I mean, she's been so down the last few months, lonely. I'd listen to her cry herself to sleep at night and want nothing more than to be able to go to her and tell her that everything would be ok."

Puck stopped, remembering one particularly bad night not long before the Glist had appeared at school. At first he hadn't connected Quinn to the list, but once he'd taken a moment to think about it, he'd realised it was her, he'd even tried to move the damn thing from Rachel's locker to try and protect her.

Through the thin walls of his house, he'd laid in bed, listening sadly to Quinn crying. Her sobs ripping through him like knife to the heart. He'd wanted to go to her, to comfort her but something had held him in place. It felt so personal, her pain, as though if he went to her he'd be intruding on something he shouldn't. She'd never once spoken to him about her pain, her sorrow. Every morning she'd pretend like it never happened, put on the same smile, same nonchalant demeanour she always wore at school. So he'd never mentioned it to her, never asked her about it, instead he'd let her pretend that she was ok. Anything that would make her life seem just a little easier.

"Physically?" Jennifer asked him. "Or emotionally?"

"Both." He replied.

"I don't know," Jennifer shrugged. "I'd like to think she will be, but having a baby changes you. I don't know that she'll ever be the same person she was before."

"She'll be happy though right?" Puck asked. "She'll smile and laugh again?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Of course she will," Jennifer confirmed. "It might take a while but she'll experience happiness again. Sometimes it alludes us for a while but it has a habit of coming back when we need it the most."

Puck smiled at Jennifer appreciatively. For some reason he felt at ease speaking to her now, as though all his worries from early had been completely misplaced. Even more surprisingly, Puck liked talking to her. Perhaps it was because in a lot of ways she reminded him of Quinn. Or maybe it was because he'd finally had the chance to meet one of Quinn's' family and contrary to what he'd believed would happen; they had actually accepted him.

"Thank you for talking to me." Puck said gratefully. "It was nice not to be treated like a kid for once; to have someone actually listen to me."

"Well you're not really a kid anymore," she pointed out laughing slightly.

"I guess you're right," he agreed laughing as well and glancing towards the clock over the doorway.

Jennifer followed his gaze as well, noting the time.

"You want to get back to see your daughter?" she asked him.

"If it's ok?" he said in response.

"Of course," Jennifer said, pushing back her chair and standing up from the table.

Puck followed her lead and did the same.

"I'll go and see how Quinn is," Jennifer offered as the pair of them made their way towards the door.

"Thanks," Puck replied.

"No problem," Jennifer answered nudging him slightly on the arm.

Puck smiled at Jennifer once more as they left the cafeteria and made their way towards the ICU and NICU respectively.

-x-

After gloving and gowning up, Puck re-entered the NICU and approached the incubator space where his daughter had previously been located. The nurse smiled at him kindly as he made his way towards her and he smiled back in response.

"How is she?" he asked the nurse as he reached his daughters resting place.

"She's doing really well," the nurse replied noting down some obs onto a chart in her hand. "In fact we're just trying to find a bed and then we're going to move her onto one of the wards."

A wide smile spread across Puck's face.

"That's good right?" he asked.

The nurse nodded.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "It's a really good sign that she doesn't need to be so closely monitored anymore."

Puck took the seat beside the incubator and carefully leant over the now uncovered container. He reached his hand in slowly, gently brushing the side of his daughters face with his index finger.

"I was just about to feed her again," the nurse informed him fetching a ready-made bottle of formula from the nearby workstation. "Seeing as you're back now though, do you want to do it?"

Puck nodded.

"If that's ok?" he asked her.

"Of course," the nurse said handing him the bottle. "You were great earlier, just a little bit nervous. Everyone is the first time. The more you do it, the more you'll get a feel for it."

Puck placed the bottle on a nearby table and reached over the incubator, gently lifting his daughter out of it and cradling her in his arms. She squirmed slightly at the change in position, but soon settled. With his daughter nestled safely in the crook of his arm, Puck reached for the bottle once again and delicately placed the bottle in her eager mouth. She began drinking hungrily as Puck watched her anxiously.

The nurse placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing great," she reassured him again before making a move towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Puck asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," she said, "there'll be someone else coming in."

She pointed towards the door, where the nurse who'd been looking after his daughter earlier was entering.

"I was just covering a break, that's all." She said.

"So who's with Quinn?" Puck asked concerned.

"One of the other ICU nurses are looking after her whilst I'm here." She replied. "We're a little short staffed today that's all. It's normally not this bad. We don't usually have to cross cover like this."

"Is she doing ok?" Puck asked the brunette nurse as his daughters reached the pair of them.

"She's pretty much the same," the nurse responded evasively. "The doctors have been to see her and they're going to keep a close eye on her."

"Why are they worried about something?" Puck questioned.

"Quinn's been through a pretty traumatic birth," the nurse said offhandedly. "They just want to make sure everything's ok, that's all."

"Ok," Puck said after a moment of hesitation, "but you'll let me know if anything happens?"

"Of course," she promised nodding.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled at him warmly again before turning and heading in the direction of the doors again.

"I'll just be over here," the other nurse informed him, before heading over to the nurses station to give Puck some time alone with his daughter who had stopped feeding and now lay content in his arms.

He smiled at the little girl before him and wiped a small drop of formula from her chin.

Everything Jennifer had said to him earlier was true. Puck wanted nothing but the best for his daughter, for her to have every possible opportunity in life. He wished that it could be him and Quinn that could provide her with that and who knew, maybe they would. However, if they couldn't, if that wasn't the path that they chose, he would be happy knowing that someone else would make sure she had that too. There would be no compromise when it came to this; it was either all or nothing.

Puck began humming to himself quietly as he rocked his daughter gently in his arms, trying to settle her.

She stirred again slightly in his arms and when, after a few minutes she didn't settle, Puck began to sing in an attempt to soothe her to sleep.

_**Oooh,**_

_**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**_

_**And each road leads you where you want to go,**_

_**And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose,**_

_**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you,**_

_**And if one door opens to another door closed,**_

_**I hope you keep on walking 'til you find the window.**_

_**If it's cold outside,**_

_**Show the world the warmth of your smile,**_

_**But more than anything,**_

_**More than anything,**_

_**My wish, for you,**_

_**Is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big; your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_**And whilst you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you,**_

_**And wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah this, is my wish.**_

_**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,**_

_**All the ones who love you and the place you left,**_

_**I hope you always forgive and you never regret,**_

_**And you help somebody every chance you get.**_

_**Ooh you find God's grace in every mistake,**_

_**And always give more than you take,**_

_**But more than anything,**_

_**Yeah more than anything.**_

_**My wish, for you,**_

_**Is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_**And whilst you're out there getting where your getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you,**_

_**And wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah this, is my wish…**_


	13. Surprises

Will stood outside the waiting room for a moment before entering, steeling himself once again for the inevitable barrage of questions which would be directed at him. Finally, he reached for the door handle, turning it slowly before pushing the door open and entering into a room filled with animated conversation once again.

Everyone froze on noticing Mr Schue's entrance into the foray and he felt the eyes of eleven people, once again bore into him. It seemed that despite his reassurances regarding Quinn's condition earlier that afternoon, that the rest of the Glee club were still just as anxious about how she was doing.

"Mr Schue…" Finn began, leaving the unasked question lingering in the now silent space between them.

"Quinn's fine guys," Will reassured them smiling. "I've just been up there with Puck and her sister. She's resting now, but everything looks good."

The room gave a collective sigh of relief.

"What about baby girl?" Mercedes asked him.

Will smiled again.

"She's doing great." He informed them.

"Do you think we'd be allowed to see them?" Rachel asked hopefully. "We've kind of prepared something for Puck and Quinn."

"I don't know that Quinn is really up to seeing many visitors at the moment." Will said regretfully.

He looked around at the dejected expressions on the teenager's faces.

"That's a really nice thought though guys." He said truthfully. "I know it would mean a lot to Quinn to know that you're all here supporting her. Puck too."

""Maybe we could see them later?" Tina pushed.

"Maybe," Will agreed nodding slightly.

"So we'll wait," Santana said folding her arms across her chest, daring Mr Schue to tell them all that it was probably time for them to leave, that he'd pass on their sentiments.

"Is there any point in me even trying to persuade you guys to go home?" he asked already knowing the resistance that would be forthcoming.

"No," the group replied in unison.

Will looked to Emma for support but she just shrugged, knowing that whatever they said would fall on deaf ears, that this was a battle they wouldn't win.

"Alright," Mr Schue conceded, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You win, looks like we're staying put."

"Mr Schue?" Rachel said audaciously. "Seeing as we're all going to be waiting here for an indefinite amount of time, I thought it might be a good idea to use this opportunity to start discussing plans for Nationals."

Mr Schue rolled his eyes slightly as Rachel continued on.

"In fact, I have the perfect song which will not only guarantee us the title but will rocket me into the history books as the most versatile and talented performer in the history of high school show choir."

Rachel inhaled deeply, breathless after barely pausing for air throughout the whole speech.

"I think you just sucked all the air from the room," Brittany stated simply.

"Uh, you know what Rachel," Mr Schue started diplomatically. "Why don't we arrange another time where me and you can start discussing material for Nationals?"

"Why wait when we are presented with the ideal opportunity to start our campaign right now?" She asked him excitedly glancing around at the non-enthusiastic looks of her teammates.

"Oh come on guys," Rachel encouraged. "We've got to be top of our game if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. They're going to come back at us with everything they've got after today…"

Kurt stood up from his seat slowly and began heading towards the door.

"I think I'm going to go and get something to drink." He said casually. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes stood up from her chair too and followed him towards the door.

"You know I am feeling a little thirsty. Anyone else?"

The rest of the Glee club stood up from their seats, following after Mercedes and Kurt in the search for some form of sustenance.

"Oh come on," Rachel said throwing her arms up in the air. "Guys," she said following after them. "Guys…."

Rachel disappeared out of the door as well, leaving Will and Emma alone in the room, the pair of them watching as the kids left, Will with an amused expression on his face.

After the sound of Rachel's protests could no longer be heard outside, Will turned to face Emma.

She looked at him and sighed heavily. Will thought that she looked tired, the events of today weighing on her deeply.

Will walked towards her, reaching out a hand and taking her supportively.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her noting the now dried blood covering her clothes.

"Ok," she said quietly. "I just can't help replaying what happened in my head."

Will pulled her into him, embracing her tightly.

"It's ok now," he said comfortingly squeezing her slightly for emphasis. "The baby's well, Quinn is recovering…"

"I was so worried about her," Emma confessed. "She's so young…I just…"

"Shh…" Will soothed her. "The way you handled everything…you were great."

Will stepped away from Emma slightly to look once again at her now ruined outfit.

"Look," he continued. "You didn't even care about being clean or anything. That must be a new record right?"

"I couldn't worry about that." Emma replied. "I was more concerned about Quinn. I don't think I'll ever be worried about cleanliness again after today."

"Really?" Will asked her.

"No," Emma admitted. "I think today really showed me something."

"That's great Emma," Will replied sincerely. "That's really great."

"Finn said that Quinn's sister is here." Emma said searchingly. "What's she like?"

"You know," Will replied honestly. "I don't know exactly what I would have expected her sister to be like, but I can't help feeling a little surprised."

"In a good way?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah," Will replied smiling. "I mean, I knew Quinn's parents had kicked her out, that she'd been living with Puck, so I assumed that any other family she had felt the same way about the pregnancy. So it was nice to see that she wasn't like that at all. That she was genuinely concerned for Quinn."

Will paused for a moment thinking back on his interaction with Jennifer.

"She seems very grounded," Will concluded. " And I think that's exactly what Quinn and Puck need right now to help them make the right decision. Someone who doesn't have any ulterior motives except to help guide them into making the right choice for them."

Will looked at Emma who was watching him intently, a large grin on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Emma said still smiling. "It's just that, you really care about those kids and I think that's amazing."

Will smiled back at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Emma…" he began, but was soon cut off by the touch of her lips against his, her hand on the back of his neck.

At first Will was a little taken aback by the sudden kiss, but he quickly recovered himself. He pulled Emma closer to him deepening the kiss further until after what seemed like an eternity their lips parted once more.

"What was that for?" Will asked slightly breathless.

"Just because," Emma said smiling. "Life's too short…"

Will nodded his agreement before pulling the redhead into him once more, kissing her deeply again, knowing that he would never let her walk away from him, from them, again.

-x-

"Guys where are you going?" Rachel called after the rest of the group as they continued on ahead of her. "The cafeteria is the other way."

Kurt turned around sharply to face Rachel, almost causing the brunette to crash straight into him.

"Kurt…" Rachel protested, just managing to stop in time to prevent an almighty collision.

"Look Rachel," Kurt said, the rest of the group stood behind him watching the exchange closely. "We're not exactly going to the cafeteria…"

"I don't understand," Rachel, said confused. "I thought you said you were thirsty."

Kurt sighed.

"Are you wearing too much hairspray?" Kurt asked the brunette sighing. "Think about it Rachel…"

Rachel frowned slightly still confused.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air frustrated.

"Mercedes will you give the girl a clue before I feel the urge to rip that hideous sweater off her." Kurt pleaded.

Rachel glanced down at her sweater as if trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Look Rachel," Mercedes said stepping in front of the brunette. "We're not going to the cafeteria, we're going to see Quinn and Puck."

"What?" Rachel said in disbelief, "but you heard what Mr Schue said…"

"So what?" Santana stepped in. "We're just supposed to start listening to him now? When have we ever done that?"

Santana thought for a moment.

"Especially you?" she finished.

"I always listen to Mr Schue," Rachel protested.

The rest of the group scoffed at her pronouncement.

"Ok, well maybe not all the time." She conceded.

"Two words Rachel," Finn said, "Push It."

"Fine," Rachel finally relented. "I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"If you don't want to come," Artie said. "You can always go back and wait with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury."

Rachel considered that option for a moment.

"Ok." She said finally. "I'm in."

"Great," Mercedes said, "now let's get going before Mr Schue realises what we're up to."

The group turned back in the direction they'd initially been heading and continued their mission to locate the final two members of their team.

Santana interlocked her arm with Brittany's, pulling her closer as they followed after the group.

"I think I'm going to have a Pepsi," Brittany said wistfully to herself.

Santana gave Brittany a confused look but decided not to correct the blonde, instead continuing to lead her along the corridor after the others.

-x-

Quinn felt exhausted, her eyes were heavy and she found it difficult to keep them open. Her head was throbbing relentlessly giving her a headache but that was nothing compared to the pain that gripped her abdomen.

She moved her hand to her stomach carefully, her eyes closed, feeling the rough texture of the dressing covering her surgical scar.

_A permanent reminder of everything,_ she thought to herself bleakly.

She sighed heavily thinking about how she'd ended up here, in a place where nothing was certain and everything was complicated.

It had all seemed so simple when she was pregnant. She'd have the baby; give her up for adoption to a nice family who would give her everything that she herself couldn't. Now though, she didn't know what she wanted.

Seeing her daughter, holding her in her arms had been like nothing she'd ever experienced before. For the first time since she'd found out that she was pregnant she felt like her daughter was a blessing, not a burden. She'd felt such a huge sense of achievement, such an intense love towards the little girl that she didn't think she could bear the thought of never seeing her again.

Quinn knew that deep down Puck wanted to keep their daughter, to try and raise her themselves and regardless of their relationship, she knew that he'd be a good father, no a great father to their little girl.

If his own father had set him any kind of example, it was how not to be a dad.

Quinn turned slightly in the bed to get comfortable, holding her stomach supportively as she did so, trying to save herself another wave of pain.

She groaned slightly, her eyes flickering open in pain, her side pulling tightly as she moved. Quinn winced as she finished the manoeuvre, then, realising that she was looking directly at the bottom of someone's shoe, she frowned in confusion.

She pushed herself up onto her elbow slightly to get a better look at their owner, grimacing as she did so. She smiled to herself at the sight of her sister, sitting beside Quinn's bed, her feet resting on the cot side, a trashy magazine in her hands.

"Jen?" Quinn said amused.

Jennifer lowered the magazine from in front of her face and smiled as she met Quinn's gaze.

"Did you know," she started, lifting her feet off the cot side and lowering them to the floor as she leaned closer to her sister, "that Ricky Martin is gay?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her sister who held up the magazine in front of the small blonde and said, "Fact."

Quinn felt herself laugh a little, her stomach wrenching as she did so. She flinched at the sudden pain and Jennifer leant closer to her all joking now pushed aside.

"Hey," she said reaching over the cot side and placing a hand on comfortingly on the side of Quinn's face. "Are you alright?"

Quinn shrugged it, nodding her head reassuringly.

"Yeah," she said gesturing to her side. "It just catches sometimes."

"You sure?" she asked visibly worried. "I can get the nurse."

"No honestly," Quinn said reaching for her sisters arm to hold her in place. "It's nothing."

Jennifer studied Quinn for a moment uncertain, but finally dropped the matter.

"So how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked taking her sisters hand in hers and being careful not to touch the venflon in the back of it.

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "The same as anyone else who's had a baby feels like I guess."

"I doubt that." Jennifer said lightly squeezing her sisters' hand with her own.

Quinn met her older sisters gaze and smiled sadly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jennifer asked the small blonde.

Quinn shook her head.

"Not unless you have a time machine and can go back and fix this?" Quinn replied smiling a little.

"You know," Jennifer said playfully. "I do actually have a dolorian parked in my garage as we speak. I was saving it for a special occasion but…"

Quinn hit her sister lightly on the arm.

"Ow," Jennifer protested. "Remind me never to tease you when you're at full strength."

Quinn smiled at her sister. She could always count on Jennifer to make light of every situation, no matter how bad it appeared. Jennifer could avoid the issues like the best of them and Quinn knew her sister well enough to know that she wasn't going to push her to talk about anything she didn't want to.

Her sister had always been someone who waited for you to open up to her. She had a knack for reading people, for getting them to open up without directly asking them anything.

"Did you speak to mom and dad?" Quinn asked her sister hesitantly, not meeting Jennifer's steady look.

"Listen Quinn," Jennifer said, edging her seat in closer to the bed. "There's something that I haven't told you yet…"

Quinn raised her eyes to meet Jennifer's warily.

"What?" Quinn asked, wincing again as she turned to face her sister.

"Mom and dad, they already knew that you were in here," Jennifer said sadly. "They knew before I did."

"I don't understand," Quinn, said confused. "What are you saying?"

"They aren't coming Quinn," Jennifer said, "I'm sorry."

"Right…" Quinn said her eyes moistening as she processed her sister's words.

"Quinn…" Jennifer began, reaching out a hand to wipe away a tear, which had made it's way down the small blondes cheek.

"No," Quinn said moving out of reach. "It's ok…"

"No," Jennifer disagreed. "It's not ok."

Quinn shook her head.

"I was just kidding myself I guess." Quinn said to no one in particular. "I thought maybe once the baby was born…that if I gave her up…"

Jennifer didn't say anything, unsure what she could possibly say to make her sister feel better right now.

"At least you're here," Quinn said gratefully.

"Where else would I be?" Jennifer asked.

Quinn laughed to herself, wiping at her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"I don't know," Quinn said, "Washing your dolorian?"

"Actually, that is on my to do list," Jennifer said smiling and handing Quinn a tissue.

"Thanks," the small blonde said taking it.

"You know I spoke to Puck earlier," Jennifer said watching as Quinn wiped at her eyes with the tissue carefully.

"You did?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer replied smiling. "Seems I'm not as intimidating as he first thought."

"I told him that you were just messing with him." Quinn laughed, clutching at her side again.

Jennifer gave Quinn another look of concern, but Quinn ignored it.

"I don't think he believed me though." She continued quickly.

"Yeah well I apologised for that." Jennifer informed her sister.

"You apologised?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Don't say it like that," Jennifer chided. "It's not that rare an occurrence."

"I thought you were infallible?" Quinn said teasingly.

"Well, you know that," she said smiling. "He doesn't though. Does he?"

"What did you guys talk about?" Quinn asked curious.

"This and that." Jennifer replied sceptically. "Mostly this."

"Did he tell you he wants to keep Beth?" Quinn asked.

"Beth?" Jennifer questioned.

"That's what he wanted me to call her, before I give her up." Quinn explained.

"God's promise," Jennifer said nodding, "I like it."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"God's promise." Jennifer repeated. "That's the meaning of the name Beth."

"It is?" Quinn responded. "I didn't know that."

"Sure," Jennifer explained. "Beth is a modern shortening of the name Elizabeth, which in Hebrew means 'Oath of God' or 'God's promise.'"

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Quinn I have two kids," Jennifer said. "I read baby name books."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her sister.

"You have two boys," she said simply.

"I was a girl scout Quinn," Jennifer defended. "Be prepared and all that."

Quinn laughed again, this time the pain in her abdomen caught her off guard, her breath catching in her throat.

Jennifer made a move to tend to her, but Quinn pushed her away.

"I'm ok," she said after a moment.

"You could probably do with some more pain relief," Jennifer suggested. "You want me to ask the nurse for some?"

"No I'm fine now," Quinn said shaking her head.

She gave her sister a look, which dared her to mention it again, but Jennifer held her tongue and Quinn returned to her original point.

"Puck told you he wanted to keep her though, didn't he?" Quinn repeated.

"He might have said something along those lines." Jennifer said offhandedly, shrugging.

"Can I tell you something?" Quinn asked.

"Of course you can," Jennifer said frowning slightly. "You know that."

"I just want to tell you Jen," Quinn said, "I don't want Puck to know yet, because I'm not sure…"

"What is it Quinn?" Jennifer asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied, "it's just… I think I want to keep her too."

Quinn avoided Jennifer's eyes as she said it, instead dropping her head to look at her lap.

A small smile crept onto Jennifer's lips at her sisters' confession but she didn't say anything.

Quinn looked up at Jennifer's lack of response and glanced towards her older sister.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Quinn asked anxiously.

-x-

Will and Emma sat alone in the waiting room, neither one particularly saying anything. It had been a while since the kids had left and Will was starting to sense that something wasn't quite right with the whole situation.

"You know," he said turning to Emma. "The guys have been gone a really long time…you don't think they'd…"

"Try to find Puck and Quinn?" Emma finished for him.

"Well, yeah." Will replied.

"I don't think so," Emma said naively. "They respect you Will, they wouldn't go against your word."

Will didn't seem convinced by the redhead's words, but just as he was about to disagree, the waiting room door began to open.

"See," Emma said.

Will stood from his seat as the door opened fully, but was surprised to see someone other than one of his kids enter.

"Hi," the woman said as she took in Will and Emma. "I'm…. I'm looking for my daughter."

"You're daughter?" Will asked gesturing with his hand for more information.

"Quinn Fabray," she elaborated. "The nurse at reception told me that you were in here. They said the doctor had spoken to you, that they let you know how she was."

She looked between the two shocked faces.

"She said you could fill me in on her condition better than she could." Judy finished.

"Right," Will said finally coming to his sense. "Of course."


	14. Decisions

"Jennifer?" Quinn pressed again when her sister still hadn't said anything.

"What do you want me to say?" Jennifer finally asked.

"That it's a ridiculous idea, that I'm sixteen and that I'm not ready to raise a kid, you know, something along those lines?" Quinn prompted.

"Ok…." Jennifer said, "Just pretend I've said exactly that."

Quinn groaned in frustration.

"You didn't say it though." She said.

"So…now you're mad at me?" Jennifer asked puzzled.

"Jen you're supposed to be my big sister." Quinn responded.

"Last time I checked I still was," Jennifer replied, her confusion rising. "Why are you upset with me?"

"Because you're supposed to talk me out of it." Quinn finally explained.

"You know I won't do that Quinn," Jennifer said simply. "If you want someone to tell you what to do, it's not going to be me, you know that."

Quinn sighed.

"I know but mom and dad aren't here," Quinn said, "So can't you at least pretend?"

"Don't you think…" Jennifer countered. "That the fact you feel like you need someone to talk you out of the idea tells you something?"

"Ugh," Quinn grunted. "You're so annoying."

"Try living with me," Jennifer teased playfully.

"I did," Quinn retaliated. "It didn't work out."

Quinn pouted for a moment, wishing that just for once Jennifer would share her own opinion on the matter.

Noting her younger sisters frustration, Jennifer relented.

"Fine," she said finally, causing Quinn to look over at her expectantly. "You really want to know what I think?"

"Yes," Quinn replied. "Besides Puck, yours is the only other opinion that I really care about."

Jennifer smiled slightly at Quinn's words.

"Ok," she said, "Just, don't blame me if you don't like it."

"I won't," Quinn, promised moving a little closer to her sister and wincing once again.

"Maybe I should make you pay for my opinion with morphine?" Jennifer suggested.

"Jen," Quinn scolded. "I already told you I'm fine…"

"Yeah you look just peachy," Jennifer noted sarcastically.

"Alright fine," Quinn conceded. "I'll ask for some pain relief if you tell me."

"Deal," Jennifer agreed.

Jennifer sat watching Quinn for a moment in silence.

"You want me to ask for it now?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Jennifer replied smiling. "I think I'd feel better if you did."

Quinn groaned inwardly and reached for the nurse call bell tangled in the bed sheet. She pressed it once and waited, her eyes never leaving her sisters, trying to convey how annoying she found the tall blonde without having to actually say the words out loud.

Jennifer laughed to herself as the nurse approached the bed.

"Everything all right?" the brunette nurse asked, resetting the button on the wall.

"Yeah," Quinn said shifting in the bed slightly to get comfortable. "It's just, my stomach is really hurting. Do you think I could get some more painkillers?"

"Sure," the nurse said, turning around and rummaging through the drug box. "Here," she said offering a white paper cup with two small caplets inside to the small blonde.

Quinn held the cup up slightly towards Jennifer in a gesture reminiscent of 'cheers' before tipping the pills into her mouth and chasing them with a sip of water from the cup on her bedside table.

"Happy?" Quinn asked, sticking out her tongue so Jennifer could confirm she'd actually taken them.

"Ecstatic," Jennifer replied as Quinn scowled at her playfully. "Don't look at me like that Quinn," the older blonde scolded. "I'm just looking out for you."

Quinn smiled at her older sister.

"I know," she said warmly. "Thank you."

"Ok," Jennifer started, taking Quinn's hand in her own. "Seeing as you followed through on your end of the deal I suppose I owe you an opinion."

"You do," Quinn said nodding.

Jennifer paused for a moment thinking how best to word what she wanted to say.

"Well honestly," Jennifer said meeting Quinn's expectant gaze. "I think that if you're starting to consider keeping Beth then that's great."

"You do?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jennifer confirmed. "However, if you ultimately choose to give her up that's ok too."

"What would you do?" Quinn questioned her sister. "If you were me, would you keep her?"

"I can't answer that," Jennifer said sadly. "Quinn, as much as you don't want to hear it, I'm not you, I haven't been where you are and honestly, I don't have the slightest idea what I would do in your situation."

Quinn dropped her gaze for a moment, clearly upset but her sisters' words. She'd expected Jennifer to say something, anything that would make her see the solution that had been staring her in the face all along. To offer some words of wisdom that would make her realise that she'd always known what she wanted to do.

Noticing her sisters sombre mood, Jennifer leant in closer to the small blonde, pulling her chin gently up to meet her own eyes.

"Look Quinn," Jennifer said smiling. "I can only tell you what I know, nothing more."

Quinn watched her eager to hear what she had to say.

"All I know is this." Jennifer carried on, not once moving her eyes away from her sisters'. "Being a mom is hard work. There are days when I wake up to find cereal sprawled across the kitchen floor and toys strewn across my living room. Sometimes I just want a little bit of peace and quiet, but instead I have to sit and listen to the two of them shouting and laughing with each other."

"You aren't exactly selling this Jen," Quinn pointed out.

"I'm not trying to," Jennifer said smiling. "It's the truth, that's all. You know, there are days where I wonder what my life would be like without the boys…"

When Jennifer didn't continue, Quinn prompted, "And?"

"And I realise," Jennifer said, "that I can't. I can't imagine my life without my kids. Not now. They mean everything to me. Sometimes they drive me crazy and I just want to strangle them to death, but if anyone tried to hurt them…"

Jennifer left the words hanging between them.

"So you're saying I should keep Beth?" Quinn questioned.

"No," Jennifer replied shaking her head. "I'm not saying that Quinn, in fact, I think that it doesn't really matter what I say. You already know what you want to do, you're just afraid to make a firm decision."

"Why would I be afraid of that?" Quinn asked probingly.

Jennifer laughed not giving anything away.

"Because," she teased, "that decision is going to shape the rest of your life."

"How can you be so sure that I already know?" Quinn asked her disbelievingly. "I feel so confused and you act like I'm an open book that anyone can read."

"I just know you Quinn," Jennifer replied.

"So what do you think I _really_ want?" She said slyly.

"Nice try," Jennifer laughed. "You'll just have to come to that conclusion on your own."

"You know," Quinn complained jokingly. "What is the point in having someone here who _supposedly _knows me so well, if I can't use that knowledge to my own advantage?"

"At least I give you something pretty to look at," Jennifer said winking playfully.

"Don't flatter yourself." Quinn said, laughing despite her best efforts.

"Look at it this way," Jennifer began, "who would you rather be looking at right now, me?"

Jennifer put an exaggerated smile on her face.

"Or mom?" she finished mimicking their mothers' glare.

Quinn laughed momentarily, but soon stopped dead, her eyes lifting from Jennifer's towards the ICU doors.

Jennifer followed Quinn's gaze, a feeling of uneasiness creeping over her at the sight of their mother standing outside with Mr Schue, a nurse showing her how to gown and glove up correctly.

After a moment, the nurse entered the ICU, their mother following after her, making her way towards Quinn's bed. Finally, Judy seemed to notice Quinn watching her approach, and sped up until she was nearly running. As she reached the bed, Judy flung her arms around her youngest daughters neck, pulling her into a tight embrace, ignoring Jennifer sitting astounded beside them.

"You're all right," Judy said, her arms still tightly around the small blondes.

Quinn gasped slightly in pain and Judy quickly released her.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Judy asked, running her fingers through her daughters hair, brushing a stray lock out of Quinn's eyes.

"No," Quinn said reaching for her abdomen and throwing Jennifer a warning look. "I'm ok, just a little sore."

Judy followed Quinn's gaze as if finally realising her older daughter was here.

"Jennifer," she said coolly.

"Mom," Jennifer replied, her voice taut with anger.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Judy said dismissively.

"Someone had to be," Jennifer replied simply.

Judy sneered at the tall blonde before turning back to Quinn.

"I was so worried when the hospital called," Judy said emphatically. "I just had to come and see you."

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Where's dad?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Yeah, where is dad?" Jennifer seconded. "Does he even know you're here?"

Judy hesitated a moment.

"Of course he does," she said smiling at Quinn, brushing the side of her face comfortingly. "He just, he had something really important to deal with at work…that's all. He'll be in to see you later. Then we can talk about you coming home…"

"Home?" Quinn asked smiling slightly at the thought and glancing hopefully at Jennifer, who said nothing, just sat watching, her silence speaking volumes about her own views on that arrangement.

"Of course," Judy said smiling. "We have missed you so much Quinn…"

"You have?" Quinn asked quietly, emotional at finally seeing her mom again.

"Oh sweetheart," Judy said, "you know that we love you. You're our daughter…"

"How could she not know?" Jennifer asked sarcastically. "I mean, you do a superb job of showing it mom."

"Oh please," Judy scolded her eldest daughter. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Jennifer."

"Interesting," Jennifer replied a blank expression on her face. "Because supercilious bitch seems to suit you just fine."

"What did you just say?" Judy said, turning to her eldest daughter fully now.

"I think you heard me," Jennifer said not backing away from her mom's angry stare.

"Jen," Quinn said pleadingly.

Jennifer glanced back at her sister, ignoring Judy who still stared at her fiercely.

"I think I'm going to wait outside." Jennifer said standing up from her chair and leaning over to kiss Quinn on the forehead. "Let you two talk…"

Jennifer glanced at her mom as she slowly passed her, Judy watching her closely.

"I think it might be best if you leave altogether," Judy said, causing Jennifer to stop in her tracks. "We'll make sure Quinn gets home alright."

"You're unbelievable," Jennifer said approaching her mom once more. "How can you come in here and act like the last six months haven't even happened?"

"I'm not," Judy said dismissively, "the last six months have been hard on everyone, but now it's time for us all to move on, to be a family again."

Jennifer laughed to herself in disbelief.

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for you these past few months mom," Jennifer mocked. "It must have been terrible, being homeless and scared…"

"Jennifer," Quinn called to her sister, pleading with her to stop. "Please."

Jennifer looked at the small blonde before her. She looked grey and defeated and Jennifer knew then that Quinn would forgive their parents for everything, because she loved them and after months of loneliness she wanted nothing more than to feel like she belonged somewhere.

"I'm disappointed in you Jennifer," Judy said causing the blonde to look back in her direction. "I thought that you'd show your own mother a little more respect than that."

"Respect is something that you have to earn," Jennifer said snidely, "and when I look at you now I feel nothing but contempt."

Jennifer closed the distance between the pair of them.

"You walk in here and pretend like the way you behaved is nothing to be ashamed of," Jennifer said lowering her voice, "but you have been kinder to strangers than you have to Quinn. You've shown compassion to someone you barely even knew, guided them to a shelter, offered them a warm bed for the night, some security, something to eat…"

Jennifer paused momentarily.

"Yet you discard your own daughter like she means absolutely nothing to you and you expect me to stand here and tell you that's ok?" she finished. "That the fact that you're here makes up for everything you've done?"

Judy held her chin up slightly in a sign of defiance.

"Aren't you leaving?" she said.

"I am," Jennifer said, turning to look once more at Quinn who watched her helplessly before turning and starting back towards the doors.

"No," Quinn called after her sister. "Jen, I don't want you to leave."

Jennifer and Judy both turned back to Quinn.

"I want you to leave," Quinn said stoically looking at her mom.

"Quinn sweetheart," Judy said stepping towards her daughter and reaching for her hand. "You don't mean that."

Quinn withdraw her hand from her mom's grasp.

"I don't need you," Quinn said.

"Of course you do," Judy replied. "You're just a teenager."

"No," Quinn disagreed. "I'm not just a teenager anymore. The moment I had a baby I became an adult, I became responsible for somebody else and I would never do to my daughter, what you and dad did to me."

"Quinn?" Judy pleaded.

"I needed you," Quinn said tears forming in her eyes. "I needed you more than ever and you threw me out of my home, left me with absolutely nothing but what I could pack into a suitcase in thirty minutes."

"I was scared," Judy said reaching for Quinn's hand again, the blonde pulling it once more out of reach.

"I was scared," Quinn said loudly. "I was terrified. My whole world collapsed when I found out that I was pregnant and I couldn't even tell the two people who supposedly cared about me the most because I was petrified of what you would do, of how you would react."

"It was a shock…" Judy tried to defend.

"No it wasn't," Quinn interrupted her. "You'd known for weeks and you did nothing, said nothing. You reacted exactly the way that I expected you…I guess I was just hoping that you'd both prove me wrong" Quinn laughed a little, "but you didn't."

"I'm sorry," Judy apologised.

"It's not enough now," Quinn said crying. "For so long I've wanted to hear you say that, to hear you asked me to move home and now that you do, it doesn't mean anything to me."

"You don't mean that." Judy said.

"Yes," Quinn said looking at Jennifer who was watching her with an unreadable expression on her face. "I do."

Judy didn't say anything for a moment, shocked into silence by her daughters' words. She glanced at Jennifer a menacing expression on her face.

"You did this," she accused her eldest daughter. "You always were a conniving little bitch Jennifer, whispering in her ear, feeding her all this rubbish…"

"You did this," Quinn shouted defending her sister. "Not Jen. She was the only person that stood by me, that didn't make me feel like a complete failure. She was there for me when you weren't, offered me a place to stay, some security, not you."

"You're making a mistake," Judy said turning to her youngest daughter. "You'll regret this tomorrow."

"No," Quinn said shaking her head. "You might regret this for the rest of your life but my conscience is clear. I don't want to live with you because I don't need you or your influence. I did this without you and I'll carry on that way. I have everything I need. I have Jen, I have my friends, and I have my daughter. I don't need anything else."

Judy turned back to Jennifer who had a satisfied look on her face.

"Aren't you leaving?" she asked mimicking her mothers' own tone from earlier.

Judy threw a glance between her two daughters, Jennifer standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest, Quinn watching her, the tears from before, quickly drying where they fell on her cheek. Without a word, Judy turned and headed towards the ICU doors, almost knocking a nurse over in her haste to get outside. As she left she threw her gown and gloves haphazardly on the floor before disappearing through the doors and out of sight.

Jennifer looked at Quinn and smiled sadly.

"I can go after her if you want?" the elder sister offered taking her seat once again beside Quinn.

"No," Quinn said, "I meant everything I said."

"So, no regrets?" Jennifer asked her.

"Not yet," Quinn replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked taking her sisters hand.

"You were right Jen," Quinn responded. "I think deep down I always knew what I wanted."

"Oh yeah," Jennifer said, "and what's that?"

"I want to keep Beth," Quinn said finally, her eyes fluttering slightly. "I'm going to keep her."

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked as Quinn reached for her stomach.

Quinn smiled weakly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Quinn replied her eyes closing slightly.

"Are you ok?" Jennifer asked her sister standing up in concern.

Jennifer shook Quinn gently trying to wake her up.

"Quinn?" she said worry entering her voice. "Quinn wake up…"

When Quinn did not respond, Jennifer turned towards the nurses' station and called for help. Within seconds the brunette nurse was beside the bed trying to wake Quinn up.

"What happened?" the nurse asked Jennifer.

"I don't know," she said anxiously. "One minute she was talking, the next…."

"Quinn?" The nurse called trying to wake the small blonde. "Quinn can you hear me?"

When there was still no response, the nurse placed glanced up at the monitors and noted that Quinn's blood pressure was dangerously low. She called to another nurse to get a doctor stat before pulling back Quinn's covers, revealing a pool of blood soaking into the sheet.


	15. Family

Puck had been sitting quietly for a while now, the small form of his daughter lying sleepily in his arms having been fed. She stirred slightly in his arms and Puck smiled to himself, content to watch her rest. He'd never really understood the fascination with babies before today, how people swooned over them at every opportunity. Holding his daughter now though, he finally realised what it was about babies that captivated people so much.

It was their simplicity, their dependence, and their innocence. Babies were so small, so reliant, yet at the same time so undemanding. They wouldn't chase you for completed math homework, wouldn't vocalise their disappointment in you, reprimand you for misbehaving. Babies asked nothing of you, not really, but the instinct to protect them, to feed them and nurture them is so strong, so primitive that it takes over you completely. It changes your perspective of everything, alters your focus so that it is solely upon them, so much so that you would rather risk your own health, your own safety to ensure theirs.

As much as Puck tried to be realistic, tried to bring himself around to the idea of giving Beth up for adoption, he couldn't help but think about what his life would be like if Quinn decided she wanted to keep their daughter. He pictured the three of them, a year from now, Quinn sitting in front of a table, Beth perched in her lap. He bought a large birthday cake over, a single candle atop it's white frosting; the flame flickering brightly as he placed it before his daughter.

He'd watched the two of them for a moment smiling, Beth looking more and more like Quinn with each passing day. As he'd watch, Quinn would bounce their daughter gently on her knee as she playfully kissed the small girls neck. Noticing him watching the pair of them, Quinn would meet his gaze and smile, the difficulties of her pregnancy, of their daughters' birth and the tough decision that followed completely forgotten.

Puck pictured the faces of those who would stand around the table, sharing in the celebration of his daughters first birthday and smiled at the thought of the group of misfits he'd once mocked, who had over time come to be friends. Together, the twelve of them had taken a journey, had grown into people who were tolerant of the differences that existed everyone, who were no longer scared to be themselves, because they knew that they had eleven friends who would accept them and support them.

At the head of the table would be Mr Schuester, dependable and reliable as always; the only positive male role model Puck had ever had in his life. Beside him would stand Miss Pillsbury, small and hopelessly optimistic, once again never too far away from their lives, a constant but non-dominating presence amongst them.

In his future, Puck pictured his mom, supportive and encouraging, besotted with her small granddaughter, all disappointment in her son now gone, instead replaced with pride at the father he'd become.

Puck laughed to himself at the thought of Jennifer, nodding towards his mom as she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and hugged Quinn, a superior look of 'I told you so' on her face.

The only people notably missing were Quinn's parents, whether because Puck had never met them or because he feared that they would not play a part in their granddaughters' life, he did not know. More than anything else, Puck hoped that Quinn could reconcile with them, not for his sake, or their daughters' but because he knew how much the separation between them had hurt Quinn. How she'd longed for them to invite her back into their lives.

"You're getting the hang of this," the NICU nurse said watching Puck as he rocked Beth carefully in his arms. "You'll be a pro before you know it."

Puck smiled at her words, hoping them to be true.

"We're ready to take her down to the nursery now," she informed him smiling back.

"Ok," Puck said making a move to cautiously place his daughter back in her cot.

"Do you want to carry her?" the nurse asked him, noting his hesitation to be separated from his daughter.

"Can I?" He asked her.

"Of course," she said, "it's not too far from here."

"What if I drop her?" he questioned worriedly.

"You won't," the nurse reassured him.

"What about the cot?" Puck asked her gesturing towards the small plastic structure with a nod.

"There's one there ready for her." The nurse replied warmly.

Satisfied with her answer, Puck pulled his daughter closer into his chest and followed the nurse outside into the corridor.

-x-

"What's happening?" Jennifer asked panic stricken, as another nurse appeared at Quinn's bedside, a doctor in tow.

"Catch me up," the doctor asked the brunette nurse who was still trying to rouse the pale blonde.

"Patient lost consciousness," the nurse informed him quickly. "She's unresponsive to pain, her blood pressure has dropped to 60 systolic, heart rate up to 120 palp, resps 8, sats 78%…"

The doctor placed the back of his hand to Quinn's forehead as the nurse placed an oxygen mask back over the small blondes face.

"She's cold," he stated simply. "Skin is clammy. She's peripherally shutting down."

The brunette nurse pulled back the covers to reveal a large pool of blood that was continuing to form on the sheet.

"Call the OR," he told the nurse standing beside him. "Tell them we're bringing her up and page the anaesthetist stat."

The doctor pushed the brakes down, as the nurse began disengaging monitors from Quinn.

"You're taking her back to surgery?" Jennifer asked concerned. "Will she be alright?"

Once everything was disconnected, the doctor and nurse began moving the bed towards the ICU doors quickly. The doctor threw a questioning glance towards the brunette nurse.

"This is the patients sister," she told him as the other nurse returned and stood beside the doctor, helping to steer the bed.

The doctor paused as they reached the ICU doors, taking Jennifer's arm comfortingly as the nurses moved Quinn up the corridor and out of sight.

"Your sister is very sick," he told her truthfully. "If we don't get her into surgery now and stop the bleeding she may die."

Jennifer said nothing, an overwhelming fear washing through her.

"We're going to do everything we can," he reassured her.

"Thank you," Jennifer said nodding her head in understanding but visibly shaken.

The doctor smiled at her sadly, patting her comfortingly on the arm before hastily disappearing up the corridor after the others. Jennifer stood frozen watching him as he vanished around a corner and out of sight, her hand clamped over her mouth fighting back nausea.

-x-

Kurt poked his head around the corner of the wall, his side pressed firmly into the solid structure, trying to conceal himself from view as much as possible.

He glanced down the corridor, scanning the walls in search of another sign to point them in the direction of the NICU. He'd just about given up when a young woman, evidently pregnant, finally moved on from where she'd been resting, led supportively by her partner towards the maternity unit. Behind her on the wall, was a plastic laminate sign, with white letters on a blue background, an arrow pointing to the left beside the word NICU.

Kurt ducked his head back around the corner to look at the small group who were standing, slightly confused expressions on their faces at his overly cautious positioning.

"You know Mr Schue is in the opposite direction right?" Finn asked him.

Kurt sighed over dramatically.

"You can never be too careful," Kurt, chastised his lack of knowledge.

"Well?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"It's up this way," he confirmed nodding to the others.

"Well let's go then," Santana said stepping out from behind the cover of the wall and walking up the corridor, Brittany in tow.

"Wait," Kurt said going after them. "What if we're seen?"

"So what?" Santana asked.

"Yeah so what?" Brittany copied.

Kurt sighed again.

"Fine," he conceded as Brittany linked arms with him.

The rest of the group followed them as they made their way towards the NICU.

"This is kind of exciting," Rachel said to Finn as they turned another corner. "You know, the risk of getting caught, of disobeying the rules."

Finn smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

"We probably shouldn't make it a habit," Finn said although he agreed with her.

"Hey there's Puck," Mercedes said as they turned another corner.

Everyone glanced up to see their friend walking towards them, a small form only just visible in his arms, obscured by a pink blanket. Puck was talking to the scrubbed nurse alongside him, not yet noticing the group before him, a wide grin on his face, a happiness emanating from every aspect of him.

"I think they're for you?" the nurse said to him as she looked up to see the large group of teenagers obstructing the corridor.

Puck followed the nurses' gaze and smiled at the sight of his friends.

"Hey dude," Finn said, his hand still around Rachel's as Puck and the nurse came to a halt in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"We were tired of waiting around in that tiny little room," Mercedes informed him.

"Rachel was starting to talk about a game plan for Nationals," Santana said throwing the brunette a look.

Puck glanced at the nurse beside him, aware that they were on their way to the nursery.

"It's ok," she said smiling to him. "The nursery is around here," she informed him pointing around a corner a little further down the corridor on the right hand side. "I can meet you there in a minute if you want some time with your friends?"

"What about the baby?" he asked her.

"She's asleep," the nurse reassured him. "She'll be fine for a few minutes."

Puck smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to her.

The nurse nodded her acknowledgement before smiling at the others and continuing down the corridor behind them, disappearing into an atrium on the right hand side a few metres away.

Puck watched after her, turning back to the group once she'd vanished from sight.

"Is this baby girl?" Mercedes asked Puck as she reached for a small hand protruding from inside the pink blanket.

"Yeah," Puck said, lowering his daughter carefully and gently loosening the blanket so his friends could get a better look.

He had a massive smile on his face, radiating pride.

"She's adorable," Rachel said smiling.

"She's going to have fabulous fashion sense," Kurt commented.

Puck looked at him, a frown on his face.

"She's kind of wrinkly," Brittany, noted absentmindedly. "Kind of like my grandma…. except…. smaller."

Puck looked towards Finn who was examining the little girl closely.

"Is this too weird for you?" Puck asked his friend uncertainly.

"Actually," Finn said disbelievingly as he smiled up at his friend. "It's not. I mean I thought it would be because for a while I thought Drizzle was mine, but it doesn't. I'm just really happy that her and Quinn are alright."

Puck smiled back at his ex-best friend, hoping that maybe today could be the start of them rebuilding their friendship properly.

"Drizzle?" Puck asked him after a moment.

"Uh yeah," Finn said slightly embarrassed. "It's one of the names I suggested to Quinn for the baby."

"I bet that went down almost as well as Jack Daniels." Puck responded laughing to himself.

"Really?" Finn asked him. "For a girl?"

"Drizzle," Puck countered. "Really? For a human being?"

Finn shrugged slightly before the two of them laughed together.

"Are you going to call her Beth?" Matt asked Puck remembering how they'd performed it for Quinn during Glee club.

"I don't really know," Puck answered honestly. "I think so. It depends on Quinn really."

"Has she seen her?" Artie asked.

"Yeah," Puck replied smiling. "She has."

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Puck said gently passing his daughter to the brunette.

Rachel took her cautiously from him, supporting the little girls head with her hand and turned so that the others could get a closer look. Beth stirred slightly in the brunettes' arms but did not wake fully. Mercedes wiggled the baby's small hand gently with her index finger cooing her softly.

"She looks just like Quinn," Rachel said pulling a funny face at the youngster.

"Don't scare her," Kurt scolded smiling at the tiny form whose inquisitive eyes were now open and watching the people around her silently.

"How is Quinn?" Mercedes asked Puck, reluctantly pulling her attention away from the baby.

"Exhausted," Puck informed them. "She's resting right now. Her sisters gone to check on her."

"You've met Jennifer?" Finn asked him.

"Yeah," Puck replied.

"How'd it go?" He probed anxiously. "Was everything alright?"

"Honestly," Puck said. "I was a little intimidated by her at first but she's really nice when you get to know her."

Finn sighed in relief.

"That's great," he said nodding happily.

"So have you decided if you're going to keep her?" Rachel asked Puck glancing down at the baby in her arms.

"Not yet," Puck said. "I don't think we're going to decide anything right now."

He looked at Rachel for a moment.

"What do you think about it?" he asked her.

"Me?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah," Puck confirmed. "I mean, you've kind of got some experience with this. Not knowing your mom. I'd be really interested in what you thought."

"I don't know," Rachel, said, "the situations are kind of different."

"They aren't that different though," Finn pointed out. "I mean, not really."

"It was hard," Rachel said honestly. "Not knowing who my mom was, wondering whether we were alike, if she was looking for me…"

Puck was listening to her interestedly.

"Then when I found out about Shelby," Rachel continued. "It hurt. Knowing that she was living so close, that she didn't want to get to know me, to be my mom now that I finally knew who she was because she felt like she'd wasted her opportunity."

Puck nodded sadly as Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders supportively.

"I think you always wonder where you've come from." Rachel said simply, "but I knew that my mom was out there somewhere, maybe your daughter won't know she's adopted."

Puck thought about that for a moment before finally saying, "maybe."

-x-

"Mrs Fabray," Will called after the blonde as she hurried off down the corridor. "Please wait a minute."

Judy paused for a moment, the back of her hand rubbing furiously at her eyes.

"Hey," Will said placing a comforting hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. As much as he'd resented Quinn's parents earlier on hearing that they'd refused to come in and see their daughter when she'd been so ill, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Quinn's mom as she stood, tearfully in front of him now.

Judy looked at him sadly.

"This is all my fault," she said now facing him, her mascara running down her face as a result of her tears. "I let this happen…I pushed her away and now she'll never forgive me."

"She's hurt and exhausted," Will said offering Judy a tissue from his pocket. "She might come around, you just need to give her some time."

"No," Judy said. "She doesn't need me anymore…I don't mean anything to her…"

"I don't think that's true," Will comforted. "She may be mad at you now but you'll always be her mom."

"I should have been there for her from the start," she said to herself. "I should have stood up to my husband, told her to stay at home with us, that we'd get through this together, but Quinn was right. I was scared of him and I let him bully me into making the biggest mistake of my like."

Will looked at her sympathetically.

"From what I can see," Will said. "You've raised two very strong and independent young women…"

"That may work to my detriment." Judy interrupted him.

"However," Will continued. "You've raised two very reasonable and kind young women."

"What I did was unforgiveable." Judy exclaimed.

"Some people do not have it in their hearts to forgive," Will argued, "but there are others who do. Forgiveness is dependent on the person offering it, not the act which deemed it necessary."

Judy smiled at Mr Schuester's kind words.

"You know your girls better than I do," Will said shrugging, "but I get the impression that they aren't the sort of people to hold grudges for too long."

"You don't know Jennifer," Judy responded. "She's fiercely protective of Quinn and even more stubborn. She won't be able to move past this."

"I think you underestimate your eldest daughter." Will disagreed. "I think that they probably want to trust you, to believe your intentions, your apologies, especially Quinn. I know she's been struggling with this separation."

Will paused for a moment.

"You can't expect them to just accept you at face value and forget about everything that's happened." Will continued. "You have to earn that trust back, have to stand firm no matter how hard they try and push you away, how much they test you, because at the end of the day that's what they're doing. Quinn will want to know that no matter what happens, no matter she does, that you'll stick by her this time."

Judy considered his words for a moment and smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I know how you must have thought of me, of my husband and I feel like your kindness is more than I deserve."

"I'd be lying if I said that I understood, that I didn't feel disdain towards you when I heard that you'd refused to be contacted regarding Quinn's condition." Will admitted. "However, you're here now and that matters. It's never too late to make amends."

"You're right," Judy said. "I'm not going to let Quinn push me away. I want to be a part of her life, of my grandchild's' life if she chooses to keep them. It'll take time but I'll make it up to her. This is too important to just give up. They have every right to hate me, because I wake up most mornings and I hate myself for what I did, for what I was too scared to do."

Judy glanced back towards the direction of the ICU, now off in the distance.

"I'll give them some time," Judy said, "then I'll try again."

Will smiled at Mrs Fabray.

"Why don't I buy you a coffee whilst we wait?" he offered kindly.

"I think it should be me who's buying you a coffee." Judy countered. "Both you and Miss Pillsbury was it?"

"Emma," Will confirmed.

"Yes," Judy said. "I know it's not much but consider it a thank you for everything you've done for Quinn both today and over the last few months."

"Well in that case," Will said. "I'll gladly accept."

"Thank you," Judy said smiling. "Shall we go and get Emma?"

"I'll lead the way," Will said starting off down the corridor, Judy following alongside him as they began to make their way back to the waiting room.

-x-

"Are you ok?" Mercedes asked Puck, noting his change in mood.

"I don't know," Puck, replied, "I guess I'm just hoping that Quinn will change her mind and want to keep her."

Mercedes smiled at him knowingly.

"You always did want to step up and be a father," she said.

Rachel lifted her eyes from the sleeping baby to look at Puck.

"You looked really happy before," Rachel said truthfully smiling at him.

"Yeah," Puck said knowing that he was. Being around his daughter, he seemed to forget about all the problems he had in his life, too preoccupied with her. "My girl does that to me."

He leant over Rachel's shoulder and kissed his daughter softly in the forehead.

"Uh oh," Kurt said, glancing along the corridor in the direction Puck had initially appeared from.

"What?" Artie asked him confused following his gaze. "Oh."

"Guys?" Will asked as he approached the group. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that Puck and Quinn weren't up for seeing visitors."

"Busted…" Kurt said glancing at his teacher.

"Actually," Artie disagreed. "You said Quinn wasn't up for seeing visitors. You said nothing about Puck."

Will looked amongst the faces of his students for a moment in disbelief before laughing.

"Well I guess that teaches me to be more explicit in my instructions," he said.

"It's alright Mr Schue," Puck reassured him smiling at his friends.

He glanced towards Finn, whose head was bowed, avoiding the eye contact of the tall blonde who was standing behind their teacher.

"Finn?" she said, stepping closer to him.

Finn raised his glance towards Mrs Fabray and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, Mrs Fabray," Finn said awkwardly.

Puck looked at the blonde woman more closely, finally seeing the resemblance there.

"You're Quinn's mom?" He asked surprised.

"Yes," she confirmed turning to him. "Do I know you?"

"This is the father of Quinn's daughter," Will replied for Puck who was standing stock still, speechless at the appearance of Mrs Fabray.

"Wait," Judy said turning to Finn. "I thought you were the baby's father?"

Finn didn't know how to respond, so instead chose to say nothing, glancing towards Mr Schuester for help.

"I'll explain everything," Will offered kindly to her, leading her on gently with his hand in the small of her back.

"Wait," Puck said stopping them in their tracks. "Don't you want to meet your granddaughter?"

Judy smiled at the teenager.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Yeah," Puck said, gesturing towards the small girl in Rachel's arms still.

Judy stepped closer to the infant, her smile growing.

"She's beautiful." She said gently brushing the side of her granddaughters face with the back of her index finger.

"Judy!" someone yelled from down the corridor, causing the group to turn towards it's source.

Coming up the corridor with Emma was Mr Fabray, anger evident on his face.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologised as the reached the group. "He turned up shouting in the ER…"

"David," Judy said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he asked furiously. "What are you doing here? We agreed not to come."

"No," Judy argued. "You told me that I wasn't to come, I didn't agree to anything."

Mr Fabray grabbed Judy firmly by the wrist and began leading her away from the group. The tall blonde pulled back desperately.

"No," she said struggling to free herself from his grasp. "I'm staying here."

"You're coming home with me," he commanded her his anger growing and he yanked at her arm again.

"Stop!" she called out in pain causing Puck to step forward and try to intervene.

"Let her go," he said sternly. "You're hurting her."

"Get out of my way," Mr Fabray said pushing Puck to one side.

"Hey," Will said stepping over to Puck to check he was all right.

"We're leaving now!" David commanded Judy once more.

"No!" she protested again. "Quinn needs me here, I'm not leaving."

Finally Judy managed to pull her arm free from her husbands grasp. "You can leave if you like."

Mr Fabray raised his hand as if to strike Judy his anger seething within him, but Will stepped in the way.

"You're my wife," he said through gritted teeth, lowering his hand. "You'll do as I say."

"I've let you bully me for too long," Judy countered standing her ground.

"You're making a mistake," David said scathingly.

"The only mistake I made was letting you do this to our family." She retorted.

"You'd choose a selfish, disrespectful whore like Quinn…."

Puck didn't even wait for Mr Fabray to finish his sentence before punching him squarely in the face. Puck wouldn't tolerate him speaking about his own daughter, about Quinn that way, not after the way he'd treated her, how he'd thrown her out into the cold to survive on her own.

Puck shook his hand pain searing through it as Mr Fabray clutched at his nose from his position on the floor, blood gushing from it in powerful torrents. Emma made a move to help him to his feet but he waved her off as he slowly stood up.

He looked to his wife, who stood silently, saying nothing.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," he said to Puck who was still rubbing his hand.

"You'll be hearing from mine," Mrs Fabray said firmly.

David looked towards Judy scornfully.

"If you bring charges against him," she said gesturing towards Puck. "I'll testify that he hit you in self defence."

"Me too," Finn said.

David looked around the group of faces, finally landing on Mr Schuester who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You saw that he assaulted me," Mr Fabray said. "It was unprovoked.

"As I recall," Will said. "You pushed him first."

David glanced towards Puck, his hand still firmly placed over his nose. Puck raised an eyebrow at him tauntingly, daring him to try something else.

Mr Fabray looked like he was about to say something to Puck but thought better of it, instead he threw another glance towards Judy saying ominously, "I'll be in touch."

David glanced once more around the faces of the people watching him, before turning back in the direction he'd come and leaving. The others watched him go, Puck with a smile on his face, as Will checked on Judy who was shaking before him.

"That was awesome," Rachel said turning to Puck.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to do that?" Finn said tapping Puck on the shoulder.

Puck's joy however, was short lived as Jennifer rounded the corner and met his gaze. Suddenly Puck felt like he was suffocating, that his world, moments ago so jubilant was now crumbling to pieces around him.


	16. Coming Together

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been away over the summer but should be back to updating this story regularly now. **

**P.S. Thanks to my reviewer JJ I now know that Quinn's dad's name on the show is Russell so will be changing that in this story as I didn't know it at the time of writing. **

**Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Let me know what you guys think x**

Puck felt his chest tighten in panic at the sight of Quinn's older sister, a figure that only a short while ago had appeared so formidable and stoic, but now, approaching him from afar looked just as shaken as he felt.

"What is it?" he asked her desperately as he hastily closed the remaining space between them. "What happened?"

Jennifer glanced around at the rest of the group who had now also surrounded her, worry etched on each individual face, a silence thick with the anticipation of her next words. She noted her mother's familiar features amongst the crowd full of virtual strangers only briefly before turning her attention back to Puck whose colour seemed to have drained completely since a moment ago.

"Look," Jennifer said as calmly as she could manage meeting his gaze. "I don't want you to panic ok?"

"Just tell me," Puck pleaded. "Please…"

Jennifer sighed heavily.

"Quinn's been taken back into surgery." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and looking over at her mother in an attempt to read her expression.

"I don't understand," Puck said lowering his head and shaking it slightly in disbelief. "I thought she was going to be alright now…"

"She will," Jennifer, said forcing a smile across her lips in an attempt to comfort him as he looked back up at her. "She'll be fine, you'll see."

"What happened?" Judy asked her daughter pointedly.

"It wasn't your fault," Jennifer answered simply as she met her mother's gaze.

"That's not what I meant…." Judy began but Jennifer cut her off mid sentence and turned her attention back to Puck.

"Listen," she said trying to compose herself further. "It's just a routine complication from surgery…. some…. post-op bleeding that's all."

"That's all?" he asked not convinced.

"That's all," Jennifer repeated fixing her eyes on his. "I promise."

Puck looked towards Mr Schuester as if for further confirmation.

"Why would she lie to you?" he said tilting his head questioningly.

"You're sure?" Puck asked her again.

Jennifer nodded in response before throwing a grateful look at Mr Schuester whilst Puck turned towards his in Rachel's arms, oblivious to the tension unfolding around her.

"Ok," Puck said turning back to Jennifer. "I believe you, I just…you looked really worried and it scared me."

"I'm sorry about that." Jennifer apologised avoiding her mother's piercing stare. "I just wanted to tell you before you went back and saw she wasn't there. I didn't want you jumping to conclusions and worrying..."

Jennifer paused for a moment before adding, "which clearly worked out just as I'd planned."

Puck managed a small smile before Beth began to stir in Rachel's arms.

"Uh…Puck…." Rachel started, holding the small child out at arms length, a dismayed look on her face. "I think she might need changing…"

Puck stepped over to his daughter who was now squirming fiercely in Rachel's hands and took her from the brunette.

"Right," he said looking at her uncertainly before glancing down the corridor towards the room the NICU nurse had been leading him to. "No problem…."

Puck looked back towards Jennifer torn.

"You should go and take care of her," Quinn's sister prompted. "I'll come and get you as soon as I hear something."

"Ok," Puck responded looking back down at his daughter in his arms. "I'll be in the nursery." He turned and nodded up the corridor. "It's just down here on the right."

"I'll find it," she stated.

Puck held her gaze for a moment longer before finally relenting and heading off down the corridor alone.

"What about us?" Rachel asked turning to Mr Schuester.

"How about we head up to the cafeteria?" He said looking towards Emma who was standing off to the side behind Artie before gesturing with his arm along the corridor towards their destination. "I'll get you guys that drink you were all so desperate for."

The group all turned and began to make their way along the corridor in the direction Mr Schue had pointed them.

"Finally," Brittany said linking arms with Santana and following after Mike and Matt. "I can get that Pepsi I wanted."

Santana rolled her eyes but pulled Brittany closer to her a smile creeping across her lips despite herself.

"I'll meet you guys there in a moment," Will said tapping Artie on the shoulder as he passed.

Emma paused in front of Will as he gently took her arm as she followed after Artie.

"Do you mind watching them for a minute?" Will asked her.

"Of course not," she replied kindly, smiling up at him.

"Thank you," he said placing his hand gently on the side of her face before lightly kissing her on the lips.

"I'll see you soon," she said as their lips parted.

"Ok," Will said, releasing her hand as she turned to follow after the teenagers.

"Mr Schue," Finn started standing beside Mrs Fabray, his hands moving nervously in front of him.

"Yeah Finn," Will replied, a look of surprise on his face that the teen was still present.

"I think I'm going to stay with Puck," Finn finished nervously. "If that's alright?"

"He'd appreciate that," Will said nodding in agreement with Finn's kind gesture.

Finn nodded his understanding before turning and heading in the opposite direction to the rest of the group.

Once Finn had disappeared out of sight, Will turned back towards Jennifer who was rubbing her temple soothingly with one hand whilst ignoring her mother's presence.

Sensing his eyes on her, Jennifer glanced up at Will, dropping her hand from her head as she did so.

"What's really going on?" Will asked her now they were finally alone.

Jennifer looked towards her mom, who was watching her eagerly and sighed.

"I didn't exactly lie," Jennifer defended quickly. "Quinn is having some post-op bleeding…."

"Can they stop it?" Will asked, remembering the difficulty they'd had when she initially came in.

Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"They can do something though?" Judy asked her daughter.

"I don't know," she repeated sadly. "They're doing what they can."

"Jennifer?" Judy said her voice breaking slightly. "She'll pull through though, I mean, it's not like she could die…."

Jennifer took a step towards her mother as if she were going to embrace her but stopped herself short.

"She might," Jennifer said quietly dropping her gaze momentarily.

"This is all my fault," Judy realised her eyes fixed on the floor.

As much as Jennifer did not agree with her mother's actions over the last 6 months, she would not let her blame herself for something, which she had no control over.

"No it isn't," Jennifer countered. "You couldn't have known this would happen, no one could."

"If I hadn't come here, hadn't fought with you both…" Judy continued. "She'd be fine now."

"That isn't true," Jennifer argued. "I think it would have happened either way."

"But you don't know," Judy said finally looking up at her eldest daughter.

"I think Jennifer is right," Will agreed. "The doctor said they'd had difficulty stopping the bleeding when she was first bought in…"

"I can't do this…." Judy began putting her hand to her mouth.

"Maybe you should leave," Jennifer said misconstruing her mother's words.

Judy looked at her daughter angered.

"I am not leaving!" she said adamantly. "I just meant that I can't do _this _any more."

She gestured between herself and Jennifer with her hand animatedly.

"I can't be distanced from your lives any more," she continued. "I can't give Quinn time to trust me again liked I'd planned to. I _am_ her mother despite what the two of you think and I made a mistake just like everyone else."

Judy raised her voice slightly as she continued.

"I don't care what you think of me Jennifer," she went on. "I might not have been there for 6 months but I am _here_ _now_ and I am not leaving. I need to show her that things have changed, that I mean what I say…. she needs the people that love her right now and _I do_ love her. She's my daughter, just like _you _are my daughter and I will _not_ be dismissed by you, especially not now when we could lose her."

Judy paused for a moment, noting the smile that had appeared on Jennifer's face.

"Good," Jennifer said glancing towards Will who shared her mother's now confused expression.

"What does that mean?" Judy asked her daughter.

"You should stay here," Jennifer clarified. "You _are_ Quinn's mother and if you want to start earning back her trust, you have to start somewhere right?"

"What about me and you?" Judy asked.

"Well," Jennifer said reasonably. "You prove to me that you're doing right by Quinn and we'll be just fine. It's up to you now mom. What's it going to be?"

Judy glanced at Will quickly before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" she asked her daughter hesitantly.

"Sure," Jennifer nodded, a smile on her face. "I'll lead the way."


	17. A Change in the Weather

At the doorway to the hospital nursery, Finn paused hesitantly, uncertain whether his presence here would be taken in the manner that he'd intended or whether Puck would see it as an unwelcome intrusion. He ran his hand through his hair, pausing at a spot near his crown to scratch an irritating itch. Slowly he drew in a deep breath and stepped across the threshold, exhaling steadily as he did so in preparation of what he might face.

Although him and Puck had managed to put their differences aside to sabotage all of Vocal Adrenaline's car tyres, they had barely spoken; at least not about anything of significance since the truth about baby Drizzle's paternity had broken. _Beth's paternity,_ Finn corrected himself mentally.

He glanced over towards his ex-bestfriend now as he leaned closely over a changing cot, an attractive brunette nurse was standing close beside him, evidently guiding him through the process of removing his daughter's now soiled diaper.

Finn stepped into the room further and as though sensing the quarterback's presence, both Puck and the nurse looked up towards him. Finn held his hand up awkwardly in a gesture of 'hello' and Puck smiled in response. Releasing a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, Finn closed the rest of the space between them quickly, coming to a halt beside the cot.

"I thought you might like some company?" Finn half questioned and stated at the same time.

"Thanks man," Puck said undoing the diaper, which had been tied around his daughter's waste and recoiling quickly, a grimace on his face.

"Oh dude," Finn said putting his hand up towards his mouth and taking a step back from the cot in front of him. "That is…not normal…" He finished, gagging on the words.

Puck turned towards the nurse beside him.

"Is that right?" he asked pointing towards the now exposed contents of his daughters diaper. "I mean…there's so much…"

""And it does not smell right," Finn cut in.

The nurse laughed in amusement at the pair beside her.

"Oh trust me," she said a chuckle in her voice. "That's nothing."

Puck reached out a long arm and carefully picked the diaper up from where it lay, holding it at arms length with one hand whilst his other forearm covered his mouth. He looked back to the nurse questioningly and she nodded in the direction of the disposal to his left.

Swiftly, Puck dropped the diaper in the disposal unit and closed the lid. Once closed, he removed his forearm from over his mouth and took a deep breath.

"People do this everyday?" he asked the nurse who still had a broad grin on her face.

"Sometimes more than once," she laughed.

Puck glanced at Finn and saw an equally unpleasant expression on his face at the thought of that.

"Now what?" Puck asked turning back to the nurse.

"Now," the nurse began reaching for a pack of baby wipes and sliding them over towards Puck, "you need to clean the area."

Puck looked between the pack of baby wipes and his daughter uncertainly before throwing a quick glimpse in Finn's direction. Finn caught his eye momentarily and stepped back slightly, his hands held out in front of him.

"No way dude," he said laughing, "this is all you."

"I thought you came back to help?" Puck asked him, grimacing once again as he look down at his daughter and realised the task ahead.

"Uh…I came back to keep you company," Finn corrected. "In no way does that involve me…. you know…doing that."

"Here," the nurse said removing a fresh baby wipe from the pack and holding it out to Puck. "Just hold her legs elevated slightly so you can see what you're doing."

Puck leant closer to his daughter, turning his head slightly and closing his eyes slightly from the intensity of the smell before him. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned back to his daughter, holding the air trapped in his lungs as he cleaned around her small form with first one, then another wipe.

On finishing, Puck exhaled quickly, threw the baby wipes into the disposal beside him and inhaled the now unpolluted air.

"Ok," the nurse said simply, watching Puck continue to inhale insatiably. "I think you're technique could use a little work but you'll get used to it after a couple of diaper changes."

"So that's it?" Puck asked the nurse, _Amy_ he noted from her ID badge.

"Almost," Amy told him. "Just a couple of things left."

She picked up a bottle of talcum powder from the table beside her and handed it to him.

"Just sprinkle a little of this where you've cleaned." She guided him.

Puck did as he was instructed, remembering back to the day at school him and Quinn had almost kissed whilst baking in the home economics room and smiled to himself. Although the talcum powder was much finer than flour, it still struck a chord and Puck thought about Quinn and whether she was out of the OR yet.

"Great," Amy said pulling Puck from his thoughts. "Now all that's left is putting on the new diaper."

Puck placed the talcum powder on the cot beside his daughter and gratefully took the offered diaper from the nurse.

"Just lift up her legs slightly like you did before," Amy instructed him patiently. "Then you can place the diaper underneath her."

Puck carried out the task quickly as he'd been directed and paused once the diaper was in place.

"Like that?" he asked looking between Finn and the nurse.

Finn shrugged uncertainly just as Amy said, "Exactly."

Puck smiled to himself proudly whilst Amy continued.

"Finally, just pull the diaper up between her legs and then connect the sides together with the sticky tabs." Amy concluded.

"Right," Puck said gaining confidence. "No problem."

Finn watched as Puck leant closer to the cot to pull the diaper into place but startled slightly when he quickly jumped back from his daughter, wiping furiously at his face.

"What the…" Puck began through sputters, wiping once again at his face with his shirtsleeve.

"I probably should have warned you that could happen," Amy, said an amused expression on her face.

"Dude," Finn said laughing along with the nurse. "She totally just peed on you."

Puck turned to Finn and saw the huge grin on his face and couldn't help laughing along with the quarterback.

"Practice makes perfect right?" Puck asked reaching once again for the baby wipes on the cot before him.

"Afraid so," the nurse confirmed holding out a new diaper.

-x-

It had been thirty minutes since Will and Quinn's relatives had joined the others in the hospital cafeteria and there was still no news on Quinn's condition. Conversation, initially lively and energetic had mostly subdued between the remaining members of the Glee club and he observed them now as they sat discouraged around him.

However, as he continued to look amongst the faces of his kids, Will noticed that at least two of them appeared to be in deep conversation with Quinn's sister Jennifer. Slightly aside from the main group, Kurt and Mercedes were listening intently as Jennifer spoke to them, evidently enthralled by her words.

Unfortunately, from his position across from the trio, Will was unable to make out what the two teenagers found so interesting and quickly continued to glance upon the remaining faces in the group. Sitting on the fringes of the group, Mrs Fabray sat alone, one leg crossed over the other, her gaze lost out one of the cafeteria windows, her expression, deep in thought.

On arriving in the cafeteria, Judy and Jennifer had chosen to sit together and from where he'd been, Will had watched as the mother and daughter spoke. Any tension or distrust between them put aside for now. In fact, had Will not known the conflict within the family, he would never had guessed it from how they interacted. Although Judy struggled to hide her feeling of unease and worry, she and Jennifer appeared at ease in each other's company, as though talking now was the most natural thing in the world.

When Jennifer had leant over to hug her mother supportively, Will had wondered whether an apology had passed between the two of them and hoped that this meant the beginning of better things for Quinn, some stability in her life after the turmoil of the last six months. Shortly afterwards, Mrs Fabray had excused herself from where she'd been sitting and moved into a more secluded position, wanting to be alone.

As he watched Mrs Fabray, still staring intently into the garden beyond the window, Will couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As he looked more closely at her eyes, he saw a pain there, a conflict that seemed to trouble her deeply.

Urged from his position by compassion, Will crossed to where Mrs Fabray was sitting and stood before her, not speaking until she noticed his presence and looked up at him.

Will gestured towards the vacant seat beside her before asking, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Judy answered smiling sadly and turning to face him from her seat.

"How are you holding up?" Will asked her kindly. "This can't be easy for you."

"Honestly," Judy said, tilting her head slightly. "I don't know."

Will raised the corner of his mouth in a sympathetic smile and placed his hand over hers comfortingly.

"It seemed like you built some bridges with Jennifer," he offered, nodding in her direction across the room.

Judy glanced at her daughter and smiled. Jennifer still immersed in deep conversation with Mercedes and Kurt was grinning broadly and the teenagers, still engulfed in her story were laughing at something she'd just said.

"We had a good talk," Judy admitted. "She finally had the opportunity to get some things of her chest and trust me, she didn't hold back."

"You don't seem too bothered by that?" Will asked.

"Everything she said was true," Judy conceded.

"Did you tell her that your husband was here?" Will questioned cautiously. "What had happened just before she arrived with the news about Quinn?"

"Yes," Judy answered simply.

"What did she say?" Will probed.

"She told me that I should leave him," Judy stated.

"Just like that?" Will responded confused.

"You don't know Russell," Judy confided. "Jennifer was the person I turned to the first time he ever hit me."

Will raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"She took me in the second time," she continued, "and the third."

"Let me guess," Will finally realised. "She told you to leave him then too?"

"She said it would only get worse. That if I went back to him, he'd do it again." Judy admitted. "And she was right."

"So why didn't you leave him?" Will asked.

"He was my husband," Judy replied. "I loved him and I believe him when he told me he hadn't meant it. That he'd had too much too drink and didn't know what he was doing. Russell always like a drink…"

"He _was_ your husband?" Will caught. "You're not married anymore?"

"Only on paper," Judy confessed. "We barely talk at home. In my head we've been separated for months now."

"You're still living with him though?" Will asked.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Why?" Will gasped.

"After what happened with Quinn, I knew that Jennifer would stand by her." Judy explained. "She's a fortress my eldest, strong and independent. Fiercely loyal to her sister."

Judy paused for a moment.

"If I'd gone to her," she continued shortly. "Explained what had happened, how scared I'd been of what Russell would have done if I'd supported Quinn, disrespected him, Jennifer would have taken me in. I know she would have."

"So why didn't you?" Will asked questioningly, confusion in his voice. "She knew what he was like, she wouldn't have turned her back on you. Not if what you've said about her is true."

"Quinn," Judy stated quietly. "I couldn't go to her because of Quinn."

"Quinn didn't know what your husband was like?" Will enquired.

"I think she suspected," Judy said dropping her gaze from Will's, "but she never saw him hit me, didn't really _know_ what he could be like."

Judy raised her eyes to meet Will's once more.

"She had so much going on with the baby," Judy carried on. "I didn't think it would do her any good to have this to worry about as well and Jennifer would have told her, she'd blame herself and I couldn't let her have that on her conscience."

Will placed a supportive hand on Judy's shoulder.

"I think that if Quinn knew what had really happened, that she would forgive you. Just like Jennifer seems to have done." Will said smiling slightly.

"Jennifer still doesn't trust me completely." Judy admitted. "I think she feels hurt that I didn't tell her what was happening from the beginning. She believes that things could have been different if I had. That maybe Quinn would have been better off because although she might have been worried, she'd have had me to lean on."

"What do you think about that?" Will asked.

"I think she's right," Judy said. "I should have done things differently. Should have made things right with Quinn….."

"You think now you might be too late," Will finished her thought for her.

"I might be," Judy confirmed. "It would be my own fault if it was."

"You did what you thought was for the best," Will tried to comfort. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing that unfortunately we can only have after the fact."

Judy didn't say anything, clearly beating herself up internally for her past choices.

"Are you going to tell Quinn the truth?" Will questioned when Judy didn't say anything. "Make things right between you two?"

"Some day," Judy said, "Right now, I'm just going to be there for her. She needs me to be a mother to her right now. She shouldn't have to be there for me and after the last six months, I don't want her to be. I'll earn back her trust myself and then when the time is right, I'll tell her."

"That sounds incredibly selfless," Will pointed out.

"Penance for past sins," Judy said. "I know it won't solve the problems between us straight away but it's a start."

Just as Will was about to say something in response, Jennifer appeared beside the two of them, her hands in her pockets and an ageing doctor standing beside her in scrubs.

"Mom," she said. "This is Quinn's surgeon."

Judy stood up from her seat expectantly, and Will followed suit.

Soon, the rest of the group surrounded the surgeon, all eagerly awaiting news of Quinn's condition.

"How is she?" Judy asked, playing with her hands nervously.

The doctor smiled at her in response to her question.

"She had us on the ropes for a while," he admitted, "but we eventually managed to stop the bleeding."

Judy exhaled deeply and a wide smiled spread across her face, as she looked upon her other daughter standing before her.

"So she'll be alright?" Jennifer asked for clarity. "I mean, she's over the worst of it now?"

"A few of the sutures used to stop the bleeding during the last surgery didn't," he explained. "The tissue was too fragile from the damage, so we resected it slightly to where it was more secure. She shouldn't have any lasting damage."

"Can I see her?" Judy asked him. "I'm her mother." She added noting his questioning expression.

"Of course," he agreed. "I'll take you to her in recovery."

The doctor made a move towards the cafeteria entrance as Judy followed him. As she passed Jennifer, she paused a moment, realising her daughter wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" Judy asked her.

"No," Jennifer said smiling. "I think you should go alone."

Judy nodded slightly and smiled back at her daughter gratefully.

"Thank you," she said before catching up to where the doctor was waiting and disappearing through the doorway with him.

"We should go and tell Puck and Finn the news," Rachel said airily, her earlier discouragement now gone. "Then…."

"You guys are staying here," Will said cutting her off quickly. "The last thing anyone wants is a group of teenagers invading the hospital nursery."

"Oh come on Mr Schue," Santana protested. "It is getting seriously boring waiting around here not being able to see anyone."

"Well maybe you guys can make yourself useful," Mr Schue encouraged. "There's a cafeteria filled with sick people and their relatives, maybe you could perform for them, keep yourself entertained, maybe even brighten their day a little."

The group looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll go tell Puck the news," Jennifer said as the Glee club huddled together conspiratorially. "I promised him I would."

"You want me to come along?" Will asked.

"No I'll be fine," Jennifer said, raising an eyebrow at the ruckus behind her, as the group busily talked in excited voices. "I think you'll have your hands full here."

Will turned back to the group and tilted his head slightly.

"I think you might be right." He admitted, watching the chaos before him as the group argued over what they could sing, Rachel stating that she, of course, would be the lead.


	18. You've Got The Love

"Guys," Will said turning back towards the teenagers huddled together just behind him, his hand on his head, the start of a headache forming at his temples. Rachel was still adamantly protesting that she should be the female lead in whatever they chose to perform; in fact, she had a few numbers in mind if they needed suggestions. Santana and the rest of the club all began to protest together whilst Emma, her small voice lost in the intensity of theirs tried in vain to arrange an agreement between the teens. "Guys!" Will almost shouted at them, the tone in his voice causing everyone around him to suddenly stop what they were saying.

"Chicken leg…" he heard Brittany trail off as she realised that everyone around her was now silent.

When Santana gave her a confused look and she saw the rest of the group eyeing her strangely, Brittany blushed and added, "Sorry."

The teenagers returned their gaze to Mr Schue who was waiting patiently for their attention, Santana laughing to herself as Brittany shrugged.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Will asked them in disbelief. "Do you realise where we are right now? Do you?"

He paused for a moment as the group glanced around the cafeteria noting the faces of those present, some of those who were nearest watching them with undisguised interest.

"Quinn could have died today," Will said simply, "If not for the grace of God she might not be here."

Will looked across the room at a young woman who was sitting in the corner, her face pallid and gaunt from whichever illness ailed her. Beside her stood a tall IV pole and her eyes were hollowed as they looked at the table before her, avoiding the gaze of the young man who sat opposite her, his hand wrapped supportively round hers as he spoke to her.

"One of your fellow Glee club members, your _friend,_ has had one hell of a day today," Will continued, looking back towards his kids, "and hopefully, it is over for her and she can start to recover, to move on."

"Look around you," Will said opening his arms out before him and gesturing to their surroundings. "Not everyone here can say the same thing," he said softly, watching as their faces finally registered what he was saying, while they noticed what he had been seeing.

"Now is not the time to arguing," Will carried on compassionately. "Especially not about matters, which in the grand scheme of things are so inconsequential."

"Mr Schue is right," Mercedes agreed as she stepped forward slightly, separating herself from the group a little before turning back to face them. "We all know," she continued, "that its not just today that Quinn has had to struggle. She's been through a lot more than most of us this year, what with her family and the baby…. but…. she could still find the time to be there for me when I needed her, back before I could really call her a friend."

Mercedes paused, dropping her gaze to the floor momentarily before continuing.

"I am so thankful for that," Mercedes said sadly. "When I felt lost and confused, she helped show me that I wasn't alone, that support can come from the most unexpected places sometimes."

For a moment, no one said anything, everyone listening intently to Mercedes words.

"People find comfort in different places," Mercedes said, "and for the brief time that Quinn was living with me, when she felt alone and I couldn't comfort her, she would find it in her faith and in music. There was one song in particular which I think, would maybe other people would find comfort and encouragement in…."

Mercedes gestured to the space around her briefly and smiled to herself.

"Quinn would play it, over and over again," Mercedes shared. "She'd have it on quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone, but from downstairs I could still hear it, could hear her sing along to it."

"What was it?" Kurt asked stepping forward and placing a hand on her arm supportively.

"**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,**

**I know I can count on you,**

**Sometimes I feel like saying lord I just don't care, **

**But you've got the love I need to see me through."**

Kurt smiled at his friend and continued where she'd left off.

"_Sometimes it seems the going is just too rough,_

_And things go wrong no matter what I do,_

_Now and then I feel like life is just too much,_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through."_

The rest of the group rocked slightly as Kurt sang and Santana turned to Brittany wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her friend closely as Mercedes once again began to sing.

"**When food is gone, you are my daily meal, hmmm,**

**When friends are gone I know my Saviour's love is real,**

**Your love is real,"**

Suddenly the room filled with the combined voices of New Directions as they all joined in with the chorus, each member with a broad smile on their face as they sung and pulling each other into warm embraces.

"_**You've got the love, you've got the love, you've got the love, hmmm**_

_**You've got the love, you've got the love, you've got the love."**_

Rachel stepped towards Mercedes and wrapped an arm around her neck, nudging her slightly with an approving look on her face at the choice of song. Mercedes smiled back at her, placing an arm around the brunettes waist as holding her close as Rachel took the lead.

"Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,

I know I can count on you,

Sometimes I feel like saying lord I just don't care,

But you've got the love I need to see me through."

Mercedes merged her voice with Rachel's,

"**Oh the going get's so rough sometimes,**

**Oh the going get's so hard, **

**But I know**_**,"**_

Again, the group came together.

"_**You've got the love, you've got the love, you've got the love, hmmm."**_

"**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,**

**I know I can count on you**_**, **_(I know! I know!),

**Sometimes I feel like saying lord I just don't care,**

**But you've got the love to see me through,"**

"It's all I can do sometimes to keep it together,

But I know you've got it,__**you've got the love."**

"_**You've got the love,**_

_**You've got the love,**_

_**You've got the love,**_

_**You've got the love,**_

_**You've got the love,**_

_**You've got the love,"**_

"**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,**

**I know I can count on you,**

**Sometimes I feel like saying lord I just don't care,**

**But you've got the love I need to see me through…"**

As they finished, a round of applause started up around them and as if remembering that they were not alone, the group looked around slightly abashed. Kurt waved, holding onto to Mercedes arm whilst Rachel and her remained standing with one arm wrapped around each other. Brittany bowed and almost hit her head on a nearby table, only stopping up short because Santana hurriedly pulled at the back of her outfit. Undeterred, Brittany curtseyed and Santana threw her arms around the innocent blonde affectionately as she rose.

Tina leant down beside Artie and kissed him tenderly before dropping herself to sit in his lap so that she could kiss him again. Mike and Matt gave each other a high five, followed quickly by a chest bump whilst Mr Schue turned to Emma who was watching him with awe.

"Winning Regional's…." he started to say before being abruptly cut short by Emma's lips connecting with his own and wrenching him into a deep kiss.

-x-

"Here we are," the surgeon said, stopping briefly outside a pair of blue-hinged doors before pushing them open.

He stepped aside slightly to allow Judy past him into the recovery area before stepping past her and leading the woman towards a bed partially obscured from sight in the corner of the room.

They came to a stop alongside the bed and Judy put her hand to her mouth taken aback at the sight of her daughter who was lying unconscious before her.

The surgeon, noting her alarm, placed a hand on her arm reassuringly.

"I understand that her appearance is a little distressing," he said, "but she's doing well Mrs Fabray."

"Are you sure?" Judy said stepping closer to the bed and touching Quinn's arm tentatively with her fingertips. "She looks so pale."

"Your daughter lost of a lot of blood," the surgeon explained whilst gesturing towards the nurse at a nearby station to bring a chair for the Judy. "We're giving her ongoing transfusions to replace what she's lost but it'll take a while before she regains her colour."

The nurse placed a turquoise chair behind Mrs Fabray and the doctor signalled for her to have a seat beside the bed. Judy took the chair gratefully, feeling as though her legs were going to give out beneath her at the shock of seeing her daughter in her current state, not having seen the image of her daughter, as she lay intubated on the ICU earlier. Slowly she took in her daughters' appearance, noting the multitude of lines in her arms, one crimson with blood from a small bag hanging above the bed. Wires were connected to Quinn's chest and torso, measuring her vital signs, and providing visual evidence on the monitors around her. Quinn's face was covered with an oxygen mask, obscuring the blondes' face slightly from view and above her right eyebrow at her temple, the dark form of stitches could be seen beneath a white dressing, tinged red with dried blood beneath.

"When will she wake up?" Judy asked, turning her attention back to the surgeon expectantly.

"She should be coming round from the anaesthesia soon," he informed her.

"Can I stay with her until she does?" Judy asked draping her arm over the cot side and taking her daughters hand in her own.

"Of course," the surgeon replied kindly, watching the elder woman as she caressed the back of her daughter's hand with her thumb before excusing himself. "I'll be back to check on her a little later."

"Thank you," Judy said, glancing at him once more, "thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder encouragingly before turning and heading back out the room the way they'd entered.

Judy turned back to her daughter, her hand still caressing Quinn's gently. She rested her chin on the arm she had draped over the cot side, watching her daughter intently, silently praying for Quinn as she brushed the side of her youngest daughters ashen face with her free hand.

-x-

"I think," Finn, said laughing a little from his position beside Puck as they pair of them sat watching the now clean and dry baby asleep in her cot, "_that, _was possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Puck punched Finn in the arm gently.

"Dude shut up," he said defensively meeting his ex-bestfriends' amused expression. "It's not funny alright."

"It's not?" Finn asked him.

"No," Puck said, brooding slightly.

"Oh come on man," Finn said hitting Puck on the back. "You got to admit, it was kind of funny."

Puck threw Finn a disagreeing look.

"She peed on you," Finn pointed out.

"I know that," Puck acknowledged.

"Then, when you'd finally got a diaper on her, she like, totally threw up all over your shirt." Finn finished.

Puck glanced down at the dark stain now setting on his shirt and brushed at it again with the tissue in his hand.

"Ugh," Puck said grimacing slightly at the smell and whipping his head up quickly. "That is so gross."

"You're just sulking because it happened to you," Finn pointed out. "You know that you'd be the first to laugh if it had happened to anybody else.

Puck looked up and raised an eyebrow at Finn before laughing to himself.

"I'm right aren't I?" Finn asked.

"Fine," Puck finally admitted throwing his hands up in defeat. "It was funny alright. I totally would have nicknamed anybody else baby barf if it had happened to them."

Finn laughed, an idea forming in his head.

"Dude, don't even think about it," Puck said reading Finn's expression. "You know this could have been you right?"

Finn stopped laughing and Puck regretted his words as soon as he saw the quarterbacks' expression.

"Sorry," Puck began trying to back track, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Finn said cutting him short.

For a moment an awkward silence came over the room and neither Puck nor Finn looked at each other, each staring at their hands in their laps.

"You know I was relieved," Finn finally spoke quietly.

"What?" Puck replied looking up and meeting Finn's gaze.

"When I found out I wasn't the father," Finn explained.

"I thought you were pretty pissed," Puck said unconsciously placing his hand on the place on his chin where Finn had hit him after the truth had come out.

"I was at first," Finn admitted. "I mean later. After things had settled down a bit."

Puck didn't say anything, feeling guilty for what he'd put his friend through, for hurting him the way he had.

"Everything sort of spiralled out of control when Quinn told me she was pregnant," Finn continued. "I was totally freaking out about being a dad and supporting a kid. Then there was worrying about telling my mum, telling her parents and wondering what were going to do when the baby was born. I was completely out of my depth and it scared the hell out of me."

Finn looked up at Puck and smiled.

"Then the truth came out and all that worry, all those questions were no longer important," Finn, said, "Just like that everything was easy again. It was like I was given a fresh start."

"Listen Finn," Puck said meeting his friends gaze. "I'm so sorry for what happened, I was a total jerk…."

"You were," Finn agreed a smile spreading across his face.

Puck smiled back.

"You know I never meant to hurt you," Puck continued. "I mean, we're bro's right? It's just…"

"You loved her," Finn finished for him.

Puck nodded.

"It's not an excuse," Puck continued, "and I know it doesn't make things right between us but…"

"Honestly," Finn interrupted. "I think even if this hadn't happened me and Quinn probably would have broken up."

"Really?" Puck asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Finn answered honestly. "I was already starting to notice Rachel before I knew about you and Quinn."

"You mean like the way she's strangely hot," Puck said.

"Right," Finn said laughing.

"So are we alright?" Puck asked holding his hand out to his friend.

Finn smiled and slapped his own into it pulling his friend close and thumping him on the back as Puck did the same to him.

"We're alright," Finn said patting Puck on the back, "I mean, we're bro's aren't we?"

Puck smiled at Finn as his daughter began to stir slightly in the cot before them.

He glanced towards her and then shot a worried look at Finn.

"Dude, you think she needs cleaning again?" Puck asked concerned.

Finn sniffed in Beth's direction.

"I think we're good," Finn said.

"You want to hold her?" Puck asked the quarterback. "Or is that too weird?"

"It's a little weird," Finn admitted, "but then, nothing's exactly normal nowadays is it?

"Is that a yes?" Puck asked.

"Dude, what if I drop her?" Finn asked.

"You won't," Puck said, scooping his daughter up from her cot and handling her gently in his arms. "You just hold her like a football."

"Like this?" Finn said holding his arm up as if to throw a pass.

"No," Puck said handing his daughter to Finn who took her hesitantly. "Just hold her head steady and rest her in your arms."

Finn adjusted the small child into a better position.

"Exactly," Puck said watching. "Just like that."

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be," Finn said rocking the baby gently. "Hey Drizzle, I'm Finn."

"Dude really?" Puck said looking up as he noticed someone entering the room. As soon as he registered that it was Jennifer, Puck stood up, Finn following suit, Beth cradled in his arms.

"Quinn's out of surgery," Jennifer said smiling as she came to a stop in front of Puck. "She's going to be alright."

"Really?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Yeah really," Jennifer said looking towards Finn who was still rocking Beth slowly, his head bent low to hers and a smile on his face.

"You hear that Drizzle," Finn said. "Looks like your mom's going to be ok."

Jennifer gave Puck a questioning look and noted the smile on the teenagers face as Finn looked up at the both of them

"You know what?" Jennifer said laughing to herself. "I don't think I want to know."

-x-

Beneath her fingertips, Judy felt her daughters head move slightly and pulled her hand back a little to get a better look, lifting her head from where it'd been resting on her arm.

"Quinn?" Judy said rubbing her daughters arm gently. "Quinnie can you hear me?"

Quinn turned her head slightly in the direction of her mother's voice, her eyes struggling to stay open against the heaviness of sleep.

Finally Quinn managed to keep her eyes open to meet her mother's gaze as she looked down at her.

"Mom?" Quinn said, her voice hoarse and quiet. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Quinnie," Judy said smiling, placing her hand at the side of her daughters face. "It's me, I'm here. I'm right here."

"What happened?" Quinn asked, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily then fixing on her mother again.

Judy smiled and a small laugh of happiness escaped from her lips, a tear rolling down her cheek as she said, "I made a huge mistake." Quinn's eyes quivered for a second and then slowly began to close. "I'm so sorry," Judy said squeezing her daughters' hand as she drifted back into sleep. "I love you."


End file.
